The Slayer's Tale
by John Elizalde
Summary: One man had made it his life long mission to eradicate the evil posed by Goblins. But when that man is mysteriously taken to a world that is not his own, what will he do? Especially when he discovers that in this world, there are many evils far worse than Goblins. Will he ignore them in favor of his most hated enemy? Or will he cast them in the same light, and slay them all?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Goblin Slayer and Warhammer Fantasy are properties of Kumo Yagyou and Games Workshop respectively. I own nothing here except for the few OCs I create or any character abilities and background info that I make.

* * *

**Wake Up**

The creaking of wood, the beating of hooves and the crunching of dirt and rocks made a steady rhythm as the wagon was pulled along the dirt road leading towards the village. It was a rather chilly morning with northern winds passing gently across the lands. And even though it was still in the middle of summer, the skies were ever in a state of twilight, the sun very rarely taking so much as a peek from behind the thick clouds and grace the lands of Ostermark with it's warm glow. Some of the locals could even claim to count in one hand the number of times they saw the sun within a whole year, as if it was far too shy to reveal itself.

Suffice to say, the northeastern-most province of the Empire of Man was always dark and bleak to watch even in the brightest of days. But that did not stop the one driving the wagon from humming a merry tune as she held on to the reins of her workhorse, a soft smile upon her face as she idly took in the sights of the land around her.

The Brunwasser River lay to the west, just a stones throw away from the road. Wide enough and deep enough for an Imperial Great Ship to navigate it's channels with relative ease. Past the river lay a large stretch of open land, and within it were large fields of wheat and barley, all of which were now in the process of being harvested by farmers.

Thick woodlands covered much of the land to the east, the treeline standing about a hundred yards away from the road and stretched as far as her eye could see. Already she could see a group of people going into the woods, either to collect some timber or to hunt for wild game. And even further east was the majestic World's Edge Mountains. Their snowy peaks touching the skies as their enormous forms loomed over the land like mighty titans of stone.

The lands all around her possessed a certain beauty about it that Tanya Stahlhart never grew tired of, even after living here for nearly nineteen long years. And she could even see herself living here for longer still, maybe even start a family of her own.

People from other provinces may often scoff and scowl at the lands of the Empire's 'East March', with those Reiklanders and Middenlanders in particular often wondering as to how anyone would even want to live in such a cold and dreary place. To which Tanya would say that their lands were as good as any of the other provinces in the Empire of Man. It was just not suited for lily-livered Reiklander dandies and unruly Middenlander drunkards.

If one had both the will and the stomach for hard work, as well as a good head on their shoulders, Ostermark would prove a haven for any who seek to make it their home. For these lands were rich and fertile, perfectly suitable for raising livestock or growing crops, rivaling Averland in terms of yearly harvests despite being the breadbasket of the Empire.

And today, on the sixteenth of Erntezeit, Tanya was on her way to the village to make deliveries, her wagon laden with crates filled with fresh produce, sacks of barley, several heavy jugs of fresh milk, a few bags of cheese and a few more crates filled with eggs. The fruits of her labor.

As she continued to draw near, the tall wooden palisades and watchtowers of the village began to loom over her. The village of Essental was one of several small frontier settlements located on the southeastern corner of Ostermark. It was a small community home to a little over two hundred imperial citizens. A total of three entrances allowed access to the village, from the north, the south and the west. The entrance to the west stood on the banks of the river where a sturdy bridge of thick oak and stone allowed the villagers to traverse the river and reach the fields on the other side. The main road that leads from Peak Pass in the south snakes upwards and cuts through the center of Essental and that of a few other settlements. So this village also serves as a decent stopover for travelers who are on their way to the larger towns further north or onto the provincial capital itself.

On the entrance leading into the village, two men stood guard, members of the local militia. These two were armed with longrifles and axes. Their only visible form of protection were thick padded jackets worn over woolen tunics and trousers and a pair of worn leather shoes. Tanya silently wished they would never have to see battle.

"Good morning Tanya. Pleasure seeing you again" one of the men said to her as she drew nearer, a man in his middle years with a thick beard adorning his strong features, and with a faint scar lining his left cheek.

"And to you as well Wulfrik" she gladly returned the greeting to the former State Army sergeant. Wulfrik was once a Handgunner for the Ostermark State Army and had served for nearly twenty years along with her father. He had since left the State Army and now lives here in Essental, serving in the village militia.

"Care to linger a bit? Not often we get to see something a lot less boring and a lot more pretty you know" the other man called out to her, a younger man in his mid twenties with shoulder length blonde hair and a light stubble forming around his chiseled jaw. Brown eyes looking at Tanya rather appreciatively.

Tanya laughed at that as she turned her head around and looked back at the man. "Not today Erik. Go find some other pretty thing to gawk at you silly _ficker_"

To his credit, the young man named Erik took her somewhat colorful denial in stride and simply smiled more broadly. "One day it would be you seeking me out Tanya. And that day draws near "

"I doubt it!" she shouted back in retort, not missing a beat as she turned her gaze back to the path in front of her, shaking her head slightly in amusement. Which increased further when she heard the distinct sound of Wulfrik's hand slapping against the back of Erik's head, causing the younger man to cry out in pain.

That was a bit of a routine of hers whenever she went to the village, Erik would try to get her to stay for longer than she intended, bearing obvious amorous intentions towards her. And she would casually rebuff his attempts with a smile and a few joking words.

Erik was a strong and capable man, with a charming face that was complimented by his lean and wiry build. She had known him for quite some time, and ever since he moved into Essental a few years back, he had been trying to woo her at every chance he could get, always proclaiming that she would one day be his. And she liked him well enough actually. She would have welcomed his continued advances and maybe even agreed to become his woman, had it not been for the fact that the man had this annoying habit of chasing every other pretty lass in the village and had been known to sleep with more than a few of them.

And besides, Tanya was in no hurry at the moment to take a husband. Even though she was already at the age of nineteen, the age when young women like her would usually take a man, she still decided not to. Her sister took higher priority over such things and she was already doing rather well for herself without having to rely on a man. Marriage could wait.

As she passed through the main road in Essental, Tanya neared the first destination of her deliveries, the inn. It was a large wooden structure of sturdy make with three floors and enough rooms to accommodate at least fifty guests looking to stay in the village for a night or two. And of course, the inn was also the place for any man looking to have a few steins of good Ostermark beer and a plate of warm food after a days work.

She pulled on the reins and brought the mare to a stop before promptly hopping off of the wagon. Her boots made an audible squelch as they made contact with the muddy earth. Brushing back a few of her long auburn locks and fixing up a few of the creases on her dress, she made her way into the inn.

It was still rather early in the morning so there were not a lot of people inside, many of the chairs and tables lying empty. The inn's serving girl was currently cleaning one of the tables while idly singing some unknown song in a foreign tongue. And then there was the inn keeper herself who stood behind the bar as she wiped a large mug clean with a piece of clean cloth.

"Good morning Bertha" she said in greeting as she waved to the woman. At this, the woman named Bertha glanced up from the mug she was cleaning, and the moment she saw Tanya she smiled widely at her.

"And good morning to you dear! How are you doing?" the other woman exclaimed as she put down the mug and began to walk out from behind the bar.

"I'm doing just fine" was her reply as she walked up to the woman. "I brought everything you asked for. It's waiting on the wagon just outside"

"My, already? Thank you very much"

Bertha Steiner was the owner of the Red Horse Inn. She was a stoutly woman, with thick arms, large hips and an equally large bust. Her long dark hair was worn in a simple braid and framed a round face with pinkish white skin. Tanya had known Bertha since she was just a child, being a close friend of her mother. She was a kind woman, hard working and with a good knack for running a business. She was also the one who had supported her and her little sister during harder times, acting almost like a second mother to them.

"I'll have it all unloaded in a few moments" Tanya offered and she was about to do just that when Bertha stopped her.

"Nonsense. You've done enough already. My boys will handle the rest" Bertha stated rather gently but firmly, still wearing that warm and kindly look she had. And then side turned her head to the side, and roared.

"HANS! FELIX!"

Tanya winced at the sheer volume of her voice and mirrored by the serving girl, her singing brought to an abrupt halt due to Bertha's ear splitting bellow. Truly, this woman had quite a set of lungs.

A moment later, the door next to the bar swung open and a pair of young boys stepped out, who looked completely identical to one another and were both wearing rather dour looks upon their handsome faces. Hans and Felix were Bertha's twin sons, only a few years younger than Tanya. They were both slightly taller than her, their lean and fit bodies covered by their clean woolen shirts and trousers. Their hair was of the same black as their mother's and with the same pinkish white skin.

"What?" the two teens said in unison, sounding very much annoyed.

"Go and unload the cargo from Tanya's wagon and bring it inside the storeroom" was Bertha's stern command to the two boys.

"Alright" they said in acknowledgement, also in unison and still looking rather annoyed by their mother's task. When they saw Tanya though, the twins immediately lost the dour looks on their faces and smiled at her.

"Hello Tanya" Hans greeted.

"You look great" Felix added.

"As always" and Hans finished.

"Stop your flirting and get a move on already!" Bertha shouted at them in annoyance, causing the twins to quickly move out and proceeded with their chore.

Tanya could not help but giggle in amusement as she watched them leave. Those two were like her own little brothers, so she found their obvious desire towards her rather adorable. She heard the inn keeper sigh a little, causing her to look back towards her. Bertha was smiling ruefully as she stared out towards her two sons.

"If only my sons were just as hardworking as you and helped me more around here, instead of spending a lot of their time dreaming about becoming knights or adventurers"

"Well, young men at that age do have a certain lust for adventure and fame. But they'll soon grow out of it though" the younger woman spoke rather sagely.

"And speaking about men…" Bertha's demeanor hardened as she folded her burly arms beneath her bosom and gave her a rather questioning look. "How fares that Northman of yours?"

The way Bertha phrased that question and coupled with her strict tone of voice brought a faint blush to Tanya's face, making her frown a little in slight embarrassment. "First of all, he is not my Northman. And to answer your question, he is doing quite well. Although he has yet to awaken"

Bertha harrumphed as she listened to her words, fixing her with a disapproving look.. "Well I hope it stays that way. No good will come of that man's presence, I tell you. I know of his vile kind. The moment he wakes up, he will force himself upon you before taking you to whatever frozen hell that spat him out"

She could hardly believe what she just heard, scoffing at such a ridiculous notion as she placed a hand on her hip. She knew of Bertha's hatred for the men of the far north, which she herself happen to share. But unlike her, Tanya was not so quick as to cast unfair judgement upon someone and spurn them so, especially if they were in dire need of help

"Oh by Sigmar's teeth, don't be absurd! Nothing of that sort is going to happen! And besides, I don't think he is some Northman barbarian like you and the others believe him to be. He is probably just a Nordlander, or maybe even a Kislevite who got into some trouble and just ended up here"

Bertha shook her head at that, still stubbornly refusing to see things her way. "I know a Northman when I see one. His strange hair and armor alone is evidence enough. He also has enough muscle on him to put most veteran State Troopers to shame. You don't become like that without having lived a harsh life full of battle and carnage"

She was about to retort when a cheerful voice chimed in from the side, one that possessed a distinct Bretonnian accent.

"Well, if that man really is a Norscan raider like Bertha claims, then I say he is the most handsome Norscan I have ever seen!"

Both women looked to the side as the inn's serving girl walked up to them, carrying a bucket of water in one hand and holding a washcloth in the other. She was a buxom young woman who was slightly older than Tanya, her long chestnut colored hair framing her comely face. Her skirt reached all the way to her ankle and the long sleeves of her dress covered much of her arms. But the dress was tight around the waist and chest, fitting her voluptuous form quite nicely and with it's low cut serving to reveal a healthy amount of cleavage. Her almond brown eyes twinkled with mirth as her luscious lips formed into a playful smirk.

"Is that so?" Tanya replied rather dryly, her eyes looking at the other woman with amusement.

"Oh yes!" the serving girl confirmed quite enthusiastically, desire evident within her tone. "In fact, I wouldn't mind getting spirited off by him and forced to become his wife. My, such strong and magnificent children the two of us would make, don't you think?"

Tanya could not help but go slack jawed and wide eyed upon hearing the woman's words, not expecting such a declaration from her. She barely even knew the man, much less spoken to him and yet she was already casually talking about bearing his child. Honestly, her friend Giselle could be rather shameless sometimes. Although she could hardly disagree with some of the points she made. The man they were talking about was quite fetching to say the least.

Bertha on the other hand did not share Giselle's opinion. The innkeeper was looking at her serving girl with utter disbelief and no small amount of disgust, as if the maid had just told her she would willingly spread her legs to a Beastman.

"Foolish girl. I'll have none of that kind of talk coming from you Giselle. Now get back to work" was the older woman's stern reprimand. The serving girl merely rolled her eyes at that but she nonetheless complied as she began to walk away, only for her to turn back toward Tanya and spoke once more. Her tone honey sweet.

"By the way Tanya, when that man finally wakes up, do inform me will you? I would love to pay him a visit and give him a proper Ostermark welcome, but with a touch of Parravonese" she winked at her rather suggestively as she said that last part.

Tanya sighed tiredly at that and nodded, smiling wryly. "Yes, whatever you say Giselle"

"_Tres bien_!" the other girl exclaimed happily in her native tongue before finally turning around once again resuming her work.

"Little strumpet. Seems that barbarian has already driven her into heat, when he hasn't even done anything yet." Bertha muttered as she cast Giselle a rather dirty look, before turning her stern gaze to Tanya. "I hope you don't go having the same ridiculous notions as her"

Now it was her turn to roll her eyes in exasperation."Of course not"

Bertha nodded at that, pleased by her answer. And then her previously stern demeanor softened, and her tone of voice took a more gentler tone as she said her next words. "About what I said earlier Tanya. I am not trying to discourage your kindness towards others. I just want you to be more wary of those who would seek to abuse your kindness is all. I do not want anything bad to happen to you and Anna"

Tanya smiled appreciatively at that, happy with her words. Bertha can be quite stubborn and overly protective sometimes, but it warmed her heart to know that she truly cared, and that was what made Tanya so fond of her.

"Don't you worry Bertha. Nothing bad is going to happen to us"

After Bertha's sons had finished unloading some of the cargo from her wagon, the innkeeper gave Tanya the proper payment. After exchanging a few more words, she finally bid the older woman goodbye and left the inn, getting back on her wagon and continued her round of deliveries.

Her next stop along the way had been the local gunsmith's shop, located just further down the same street as the inn. Mauser Gunworks was the name of the humble establishment in front of her. It was much smaller in size compared to the inn but solidly made, constructed with thick oak and finely hewed stone with tiled roofs. And the man who owned this place was currently outside and in the process of opening the shop, taking down the wooden covers on his glass windows.

"Good morning Andreas" she greeted the man as he placed the wooden board to the side before turning around to face Tanya.

"Hello lass. Fancy seeing you again on this fine morning" the man said to her in a gentle fatherly tone, cracking a smile at her as he did.

Andreas Mauser was the village's Master Gunsmith. He sold firearms and ammunition as well as conducts repairs or modifications on guns. And as his occupation suggests, Andreas also crafted guns, and the weapons he made were all of excellent make. All the gunpowder weapons currently used by the local militia were made by him. And people from other towns and villages would often come to Essental to purchase his firearms instead of going all the way to the provincial capital of Bechefen just to buy some. The reason for this was that his works were reputed to be the best in all of Ostermark. Some would even claim that the quality of his firearms could match the ones made in the great city of Nuln, all the while being much more fairly priced.

The man himself was an aged gentleman in his late fifties, sporting a thick grey beard that covered much of his entire jaw and with his equally gray hair cut short and kept nicely trimmed. He wore a simple woolen shirt and trousers with a padded leather vest and a pair of sturdy leather shoes. But despite his age, Andreas Mauser was still a strong man, most evident in the thick muscles bulging from beneath his clothes. On his slightly wrinkled face was a prominent scar, one that ran down the left side of his forehead then past his left eye and ended just above his jaw. A mark gained from a battle long past.

Despite the nature of his profession as well as his rather intimidating appearance, Mauser was one of the kindest and gentlest souls Tanya had ever known. She actually found Bertha to be scarier than him, which was kind of ironic considering that the woman cooked food and brewed beer for a living while this man built and sold powerful implements of war.

"I see that you brought what I asked for. Very good" Mauser said as he began to walk towards the back of the wagon.

"Here, let me help you carry that sack of barley" Tanya said to him as she walked over to the back of the wagon and began helping Andreas in moving the heavier goods.

"No need for that _Fraulein_. I can handle this by myself" Mauser respectfully declined demonstrated the veracity of his claim by easily lifting one of large sacks of barley. "And the exercise can do these old bones some good"

"As you say" Tanya said to him as she stood to the side, though she still kept a wary eye over him and ready to step in when it looked like he needed some help.

After placing the heavy sack on the porch floor, Mauser let out a quiet sigh of content before turning back to her. "That should do it. Let me just go get your pay. I'll be back in a moment"

Tanya smiled at him and nodded as Mauser made his way into his shop. While she waited, Tanya looked around her for a bit and she noticed that some of the other villagers were now coming out of their homes and going towards whatever business they may have planned for the day. A few of them waved at Tanya and greeted her as they passed her by, to which she happily returned. A few more moments passed and the front doors to the workshop opened and out came Mauser, holding withing his hand several pieces of silver shillings.

"Here you go" Mauser said as he handed over the money to Tanya.

She took the amount and opened up her coin pouch and placed the money inside, before looking back at Mauser. "Thank you Andreas"

She was just about to turn around when the older man spoke to her again. "I was wondering lass," Mauser began, causing Tanya to turn her attention back to him, before he continued. "Do you still happen to have your father's old longrifle with you?"

Slightly puzzled by that unexpected query, Tanya nonetheless nodded. "Yes, I still have it. Why do you ask?"

Mauser did not answer her question though, instead he followed up with another of his own. "And do you have enough powder and shot for it?"

Tanya frowned at that a little, wondering why he was asking her that but she still answered. "Um… Yes I believe so. But why?"

Just like before, he did not answer. Instead he turned around and went back inside his shop, much to Tanya's confusion and slight annoyance. She did not have long to wait though, for barely a minute later, Mauser returned. And Tanya saw that he was holding a leather bag with him and the man handed it over to her. Tanya quietly took the proffered item and then opened it. Inside she saw about several dozen paper cartridges that she knew contained gunpowder and lead rounds.

She turned her eyes back to Mauser and gave him a rather flat stare and spoke in an equally flat tone. "You planning on sending me to battle, old man?"

"Just a little something for extra security" Mauser said to her rather kindly, his old eyes containing a bit of mirth.

"Against who exactly?" she deadpanned at the older man.

"Why, any who would bear unsavory intentions towards you and your sister of course" he replied in a slightly chiding tone like he would to a child.

"Ugh!" Tanya gave out an exasperated sigh as she shook her head a little. And hear she thought Bertha was being the overprotective one. But she could not exactly say that she did not appreciate this act. It was good to know Mauser cared so much about them. She would still try to decline though.

"I don't have enough money for this though. It's too much" She argued again, though her protests sounded a bit weak this time.

"Not to worry. That's all on me" was his answer. But when he saw that she was about to decline again, Mauser spoke again. "Just think of this as a way of doing this old man a favor"

"Very well. If it helps you sleep more soundly at night then fine, I'll take these" Tanya then gave the old man a knowing look and smirked at him. "But I'll still be paying you back for it though"

The Master Gunsmith simply chuckled at that and nodded. Tanya climb up her wagon again and placed the ammo bag on the back before holding onto the reins of her horse and urged her beast forward, and her wagon was once again on the move. She turned back to the older man and waved at him. "Goodbye for now Andreas. I'll see you again"

"Take care lass. And say hello to Anna for me" Mauser said and waved slightly back to her.

Turning her sights forwards, Tanya continued her round of deliveries. "Let's see… where to next?"

* * *

It was afternoon when Tanya had finally returned to her house. She brought the wagon just outside the barn before finally getting off. Her wagon was now mostly empty, with only the bag full of cartridges that Mauser had given her occupying the space within. And the coin pouch she brought with her earlier was now several pounds heavier than when she left this morning. A rather profitable day for her.

Tanya had now unhitched the horse from the wagon and was about to lead her inside the barn when a cheerful voice called out to her.

"Tanya!" a young girl's voice called out. That immediately brought a smile to her face and she turned round to face the one who said it.

A young girl of about fifteen years of age met her eyes, only slightly shorter than her in height. She had the same long auburn locks as Tanya, but while she allowed her hair to hang freely, the younger girl wore hers in a simple pony tail and fastened by a blue ribbon. She also possessed the same youthful and elegant features with a slightly sun kissed complexion gained from regular hours spent outdoors. The simple cotton spun dress she wore hugged her slender form and despite her age, she was already beginning to fill it out rather nicely. Clear signs that was now nearing the cusps of womanhood.

Though she was happy and proud to see her younger sister Anna slowly growing into a fine young woman, she secretly hoped she would not have to go and fend off any hot-blooded admirers and overly annoying suitors. That was a job meant for her father, not her.

The girl quickened her pace as she drew near and upon reaching Tanya, she enveloped her in a warm embrace, one that she gladly returned.

"I'm glad your back" the girl said to her shortly before loosening her hold on the older girl and craned her head slightly to look at her, sparkling blue orbs meeting emerald green ones. "How was your trip to the village?"

"It was nice. We made quite a bit of coin through all the deliveries I made" she flashed the young girl with a proud smile before she continue. "And how was your day? Anything happened while I was gone?"

The younger girl shook her head at this as she made a playful pout with her pinkish soft lips. "Not good. Chores are all done but it was boring! And since you were gone I had no one else to talk to. I wish you would let me come with you the next time you run errands"

Tanya laughed softly at that in amusement. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Well, tell you what. Next time I go to the village, I'll take you with me. We can go over to the inn and spend some time with Bertha and the others. Sounds good?"

"Yea, that would be nice"

"It's a deal then" she winked at the younger girl as she said this, gently exiting her hold as she lead the horse back into the barn, the other girl following after her.

"How was he doing while I was gone? Has he awoken?" Tanya asked her younger sister as she slowly brought the horse near the trough and allowed the mare to have a drink.

"No, our barbarian is still asleep" Anna said as she went to the side and grabbed the nearby pitchfork and speared a large chunk of hay. "He stirred a little bit every now and then, but nothing much"

"I see" Tanya was a little disappointed to hear that. She had been silently hoping for him to wake up today, so that she could finally start learning more about their mysterious tenant.

Anna brought the hay over to where the horse stood and set it on the ground, which the mare happily ate. "He's healing rather nicely. I finally removed his bandages earlier and then I applied more of that salve you made on his wounds. "

"That's good to hear. I'll make a new mixture later" she was glad to know that their tenant was recovering. Suffice to say, he was not in the best of conditions when they first brought him over to their house.

After the horse was finished eating Tanya lead the beast inside it's stall and exited the barn, closing it's doors and locking it tight before heading into back into their house. She of course picked up the little 'present' that Mauser had given her when they passed by the wagon. That drew Anna's attention as she looked at the bag in her hands.

"What is that?"

"Just something that Mauser gave me earlier. For 'extra security', he said" Tanya rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Oh, I see" Anna said, knowing exactly what her older sister meant. Then an idea crossed her mind "Say, do you think I could go take out father's old rifle tomorrow and do some practice with it?"

"Hmm… " she hummed a little as she considered her request, until finally she shrugged her shoulders and looked back at Anna. "Alright, you can do that. But only after all the work around the farm is done. Are we clear on that?

"No problem!" was her sister's enthusiastic reply, happy to finally be allowed to use her father's weapon. Tanya merely smiled at that as she opened the door to their house and they walked inside.

The residence of the Stahlhart family was a humble one, but of sturdy make. The walls were made of rough stone covered in a thick layer of mortar. Thick wooden rafters held the tiled roofs up and with the ceilings built rather low. Having only enough room for one to stand comfortably and not bump their head. A few small windows served to let bit of light inside, illuminating it's slightly cramped interior. A wooden table stood in front of them surrounded by two pairs of chairs. Only one pair was used as the other previous occupants of this house were no longer here. A small fireplace stood to the side with a fire already alight, serving to further light up the inside of the house with it's warm glow. A few shelves stood near the table, containing a variety of jars and bowls. Their small kitchen stood just behind the table and right next to it was a door that lead to the larder at the back of house.

On the far side of the hall next to the dining table was another door, a small flight of stairs was on the other side which lead to the second floor. Tanya placed her things on one of the chairs by the table before turning to Anna.

"I'll go and see how he is doing. Can you prepare supper for us?"

"Alright" Anna nodded and did as her sister instructed.

Tanya proceeded to go up the second floor. A few of the floor boards made a slight creak as she walked up the stairs. She soon found herself in a short and narrow hallway with three separate rooms. One of the rooms served as a storage, where Tanya and Anna kept many of their family's old belongings. Another room was located on the far side of the hallway, which once served as their parents' bedroom but was now where Anna and Tanya slept. Directly adjacent to that was their old bedroom. And that was where their mysterious tenant resided.

Opening the door to their old bedroom, Tanya went inside but did so gently as to not disturb it's occupant. The inside of the bedroom was sparsely decorated, having only a small table with a chair on one side and a small cabinet on the other. A small window provided the only source of illumination. And right beneath the window was a bed with a mattress filled with straw. And there was someone sleeping on top of it at the moment. Tanya walked toward the bed and stopped at the foot of it. She then peeled off the thick woolen blanket covering the sleeping figure.

It was a young man. A very handsome young man, with silvery white hair, ghostly pale skin and a powerful, muscular physique. Like solid marble, sculpted to perfection. He was laid mostly bare at the moment, wearing only a pair of clean cotton trousers. His body was covered by numerous scars, all of which he had undoubtedly gained from countless battles in years past. But despite all this, it did very little to diminish his allure. It gave him an almost primal sort of beauty and spoke loudly of his power and resilience. Despite herself, Tanya actually felt the need to run her hands across his hard flesh and trace every scar with her fingers.

And when her eyes finally settled upon his youthful face, taking in his fine and chiseled features, Tanya felt her body grow hot despite it being a rather cold day. A few faint scars also marred his face, one on the side of his chin, another on his left brow and a slightly longer one running across the bridge of his nose. And just as how the numerous scars that lined his body did little to lessen his attractiveness, so did the scars on his face did little to lessen his beauty. She felt the sudden desire to cup his face within her hands, and gently press her lips to his own.

She immediately shook her head and banished away such carnal thoughts. Tanya brought her hands to her face as she grew a deep shade of red, feeling quite ashamed at herself. What in Sigmar and Shallya's name was happening to her, feeling such desires towards this man when she hardly even knew him or much less talked to him. She was suppose to take care of him and nurse him back to full health, and nothing more.

After taking a few deep, calming breaths, Tanya allowed her more practical side to take over as she began to examine her mysterious patient's condition. She pressed the back of her hand to the side of his neck, feeling his temperature. She could tell that he was no longer burning hot like he was days prior. She was glad to know his fever had finally broken. Aside from the numerous scars he bore, he currently had fresher wounds upon his body. Several cuts on his arms, a deep cut upon his left thigh, another cut on the side of his forehead and then a much larger wound upon his belly. All of which she had properly cleaned and closed shut using needle and thread.

She had found him floating down the river while she and Anna were washing their clothes. She immediately went to his aid, carried him out of the water and brought him to shore. By the time she was able to treat his numerous wounds he had already lost so much blood. She feared that despite her best efforts, he was still firmly within Morr's cold grasps. But much to her astonishment, this man had proven more resilient than she thought. That was nearly five days ago.

When Bertha and the others had learned of what happened, they immediately went over to her house and to check up on them. And of course, upon seeing him, Bertha immediately believed him to be a Norscan and so did the others. Time and again they kept telling her to get rid of him, that no good would come from him. Even Anna had been rather suspicious of him at first.

But she could not fault the others for being deeply wary of him, thinking he was one of the merciless, murdering savages of the far north. His ghostly pale skin suggested one who had not felt the sun's light in a long time. The numerous scars decorating his powerful physique spoke of one who had spent nearly his entire existence fighting and killing, living a life full of hardship. The strange color of his hair, a silvery white, hinted at some sort of mutation after being exposed to the corrupting influences of Chaos. And when she had opened his eyes the previous day to check on it, she was surprised to see his irises being a deep shade of crimson.

Tanya turned her eyes away from him and looked to the nearby table, where all his armor and weapons were placed.

The suit of armor was composed of multiple layers of overlapping steel plates that were firmly riveted upon a layer of hardened leather, all of which were painted a dark shade of gray and lined with thick white fur. A suit of chainmail had been worn beneath it as well, also dark gray in color. And he had with him a steel forged great helm with multiple slits at the front, which also seemed to have a pair of stumps on the side, hinting that it was once decorated with horns.

All these things pointed to him being one of the foul and corrupt servants of the Dark Gods. A vile Norscan barbarian, whose despicable kind lived only to reave, rape and slaughter. By all the laws of the Empire, and by the will of Sigmar Heldenhammer, she should be slitting his throat right now before throwing his corpse upon a burning pyre.

But she can't do that. Will not do that. For how could Tanya bring herself to take the life of an innocent?

She left the side of his bed and walked closer to the table, taking a closer look upon it's contents. There were many items he had on him, some were clearly designed for the sole purpose of ending lives, others seemed to be geared more towards simple utility, and a few were simply too strange for her to discern their purpose.

A simple shortsword made of castle-forged steel, a small round metal shield, a set of throwing knives, and what seemed to be a pair of exotic looking daggers that possessed three curved and wickedly sharp blades. These were all clearly weapons.

There were also a few bottles that contained some unknowns liquids, a couple pieces of flint, a small roll of metallic wire that was securely fastened to two wooden handles, lock picks, a few scrolls and a ring. The scrolls were the most seemingly benign of the whole lot. And yet, all of her instincts told her not to open those however. And Tanya was one who never ignored her instincts.

Suffice to say, all these weapons and items were not the sort of things you would find on a Norscan raider. They preferred large battle axes, not shortswords. They used large kite-shields or broad round-shields, not a small metal targe. They did not like using knives as throwing weapons, they much prefer a javelin or a hatchet. Norscan's also did not like using exotic or strange weapons. They were too simple minded for that. And a proper Norscan raider doesn't carry mysterious scrolls or bottles containing strange liquids. Unless they were a Chaos Sorcerer of course.

The weapons and items this mysterious newcomer had with him were not the kind of things that a Northman barbarian would use. If anything, all these items looked liked something that belonged to a Witch Hunter, or at least some veteran mercenary. And then there was that small necklace he wore.

Going back to his side, Tanya bent slightly down and brought her hand to the small tag he wore around his neck, studying it. It was about the size of her thumb and made of solid gold. There were no other markings upon it, save for a couple of words engraved upon it's surface.

_Adventurers' Guild_

She turned her emerald eyes away from the tag stared at his still sleeping face. A soft smile graced her lips.

"Rest easy, adventurer. You are safe here. I won't let any harm come to you"

She did not know who this young man was or even where he came from. But she knew deep inside her heart that he was no Norscan or some other foul servant of Chaos. She would do her utmost to bring him back to full health. And then she would do her best to aid him in returning to the lands he came from.

She brought her hand to his face and gently caressed his pale cheek, the smile she wore growing slightly. Before she finally turned about and walked out of the room, intent on helping Anna prepare their supper as well as make some nice warm stew for their sleeping adventurer.

* * *

The next day Tanya and Anna were back with their same daily routine, working around the farm during this cloudy Backertag morning. Tanya was at the hen house feeding the chickens while Anna was over at the barn, bringing some hay to the cows and the horses. The two Stahlhart sisters lived on a farm just a few minutes away from the village. Their house was built on top of a low hill right next to the river, facing to the east and thus had a decent view of the woods and mountains. And just slightly to the south of their house were the fields where they grew their crops.

Tanya's father was a Captain of the Imperial State Army of Ostermark. While her mother was a Priestess of Shallya. Using all the earnings he made after many years of loyal service to the Emperor and the Empire of Man, he purchased a sizable portion of land just outside of the village of Essental where he and his wife built their house and small farm.

The farm served as Tanya and Anna's main source of livelihood, and through their hard work the two sisters were able to survive out here in the very frontiers of the Empire and lived comfortably. But despite all that, it just wasn't the same without their parents. Things had been much better when her mother and father was still there.

As Tanya finished feeding the chickens and exited the hen house, she placed the bucket of feeds on the ground and then stretched her arms a little. She breathed deep the crisp morning air before letting out a sigh of content. She took a moment to watch the surrounding lands, enjoying the view as she always liked to do every now and again. It looked to be just another calm and sleepy day, and she silently wished it would always be this way.

But in this world they lived in, peace was a luxury that people could seldom afford. And the price to maintain it was steep. Usually paid for in blood. And out here in the province of Ostermark, there was a price that the people had to pay for enjoying the fruits and riches offered by these lands. And their foul creditors would always return to collect on their dues.

As she looked towards the distance, Tanya noticed something odd. She could see a group of people emerging from the nearby woods. And they were running as hard as they could, as if their very lives seem to depend on it. This brought a puzzled look to her face, wondering what it could be those men were running away from. Had they perhaps ran into some dangerous beast while they were hunting? She hoped nothing too bad would happen.

And then she saw more figures emerging from the woods, moving at a very fast pace. Riders, Tanya discerned. Riders mounted on large wolves, a dozen of them. These canine riding unknowns quickly closed the distance between them and the fleeing hunters, and tore them apart.

She gasped in fright at the sight, instinctively bringing her hand to her mouth. What in Sigmar's name was happening? Who were those things that so brutally killed those men? She had not long to wait for an answer however, as even more figures soon came charging out from the woods. Scores upon scores of them. Some of them were rather large while many more were more diminutive in size. And all of them were headed towards the direction of the village.

Even from this considerable distance, Tanya could hear the loud cacophony of bestial war-cries that soon filled the air. She turned her sights towards the village, eyes wide and full of worry. As the horde of unknowns continued their approach, several dozen muzzle flashes erupted from atop the palisades and watchtowers, followed by the audible reports of gunfire and a thick cloud of smoke.

Many of the marauders immediately dropped to the ground and remained unmoving, undoubtedly perishing from the deadly volley of gunfire. But it did little to stop the incoming horde however.

It was clear for Tanya to see that their village was being attacked, but by who or what exactly, she did not yet know. But the answer to that particular question would soon reveal itself however. More than a dozen of the distant attackers detached itself from the main horde and changed course. Heading directly towards the direction of their farm house. And as they drew closer, their forms became clearer to her eyes. And she saw green.

She wasted no more time. Dropping the small bucket of feed to the ground, Tanya ran towards the barn and called out to her sister.

"Anna! Anna!"

She saw her stick her head out from behind the barn doors, looking quite puzzled, wondering what her sister was being all hysterical about.

"What? What is it?"

"Get back inside the house!"

Anna was taken aback by the amount of force behind her sister's words and by the fearful expression upon her face. "But, why?"

"No time to explain. Just go, now!" Tanya all but pleaded to her, her desperation evident within her voice.

Anna did not need to be told more and quickly did as her sister said, ran towards the safety of their house as fast as she could. Tanya closed the doors of the barn and then took a nearby length of chains and wrapped it firmly around the handles before finally securing it with a lock. She hoped this would be enough to keep those filthy monsters out of the barn.

With that done, Tanya ran towards their house as well and as quickly as she could, knowing that those intending to do them harm were almost upon them. She passed through the entrance of their home and then closed it behind her. She moved the iron wrought latch near the door's handle, closing the door firmly shut. She then turned towards Anna, whom she noted wore a obvious look of alarm and confusion upon her youthful visage.

"What is it? What is going on?"

"Greenskins" was Tanya's simple answer as she hurriedly closed all of the windows.

That one words was enough to send a chill down Anna's spine. And it was enough to spur her into action. "I'll go get father's rifle"

She ran up the stairs with all haste while her older sister went over to their dining table and toppled it, eliciting a loud bang as the solid hardwood collided with the stone floor. And then she heaved the table over to the door and pressed it firmly against it. She went over to one of the windows on the side and peered through the small gap between the window boards, trying to see any signs of their coming attackers.

She did not have to wait long as mere moments later, more than a dozen forms came into view. Thin and wiry builds hunched slightly, their leathery hides a sickly green in color. Their faces were gaunt of cheek with sharp, slightly hooked noses, yellowish goat-like eyes, sharp pointed ears and mouths filled with sharp, dirty teeth. Most of them wore ratty furs and rough hides while a few wore almost nothing except for dirty loincloths. And clutched within their grubby hands were an assortment of weapons in the form of clubs, daggers, axes and spears. All of which were shoddily made and rusty but were still undoubtedly lethal in the hands of these little devils.

These creatures all laughed, howled and gibbered in their own foul tongues as they began spread around the Stahlhart's property in search of food and easy prey. Upon seeing the nearby hen house, one of them broke down it's doors with it's spiked club before going inside followed by several more of it's foul kin, where they began to butcher Tanya's chickens and devour them. Others tried to break down the sealed entrance to the barn, no doubt seeking to slaughter the cows and horses inside and eat them as well. Thankfully the thick oak doors and the sturdy chains holding it shut resisted their violent attempts to gain entry. But these green cretins proved relentless as they continued to hammer upon the doors with their crude implements. And while they busied themselves with the barn, a few more ran towards the other side of the farm, no doubt seeking to plunder the Stahlhart sisters' crops.

Tanya could feel her previous fears ebb away and replaced by hatred as she witnessed the destruction these vile Greenskins wrought upon their farm, undoing many years of hard work. Their very presence defiling their precious home.

"Curse these filthy mongrels! Morr take them all!" she angrily hissed, eyes filled with fierce loathing and no small amount of murderous intent.

Her attention was briefly turned away from the green menaces as she heard her sister approach. The younger Stahlhart carried with her an old Hochland long rifle and a the bag of cartridges that Mauser gave her the day prior.

"Here it is" Anna said as she handed over the rifle and ammo bag to her older sister.

Tanya took the rifle and immediately began the rather long and tedious process of loading the rifle with practiced ease. As she ripped off the top of the paper cartridge with her teeth and began carefully pouring it's lethal contents into the muzzle of her gun, Tanya still maintained a close watch of the Goblins outside.

At the moment those creatures had still yet to noticed them, being to busy ransacking the farm and devouring anything that seem edible in their yellow eyes. Part of her sorely wished to shoot every one of the wretched things as just punishment for their crimes. But the more rational part of her mind implored her to remain hidden within the confines of their house. One or two of the beasts she could handle, but more than a dozen at the same time was far too much. Such a confrontation with these monsters would not end well for her and her dear sister. They needed to stay hidden and wait for help. Hopefully, the men over at the village would defeat the invading Greenskins and then come to their rescue.

But just as she finally finished packing the powder and shot firmly within the barrel, cocked back the hammer and placed the percussion cap, their luck finally decided to abandon them.

One of the Goblins outside, a scrawny and filthy thing armed with a crudely made bronze axe, walked out of the hen house with a dead chicken in hand, bloodied and devoid of feathers with a few chunks already ripped out of it. The Goblin took another bite from it, ripping off it's bloody flesh with it's pointed teeth and chewed. As it did so, it looked around the area a little while. Until it tensed, and began sniffing the air. And whatever this foul thing must have smelled, it seemed to like it, if the horrid smile that crept up it's ugly face was any indication.

Tanya wondered what it was that this monster was smiling about, until the Goblin turned it's sights towards her direction, eyes gleaming with vile intent. She gasped in alarm, worry clearly evident upon her fair face. Anna noticed the look her sister wore and grew worried as well.

"What is it?"

Tanya swallowed nervously as she tightened her grip upon the rifle "I think one of them knows we're here"

And as if to confirm her statement, the Goblin began calling out to it's kin in it's own harsh and guttural tongue, pointing towards the direction of the Stahlhart house. Without any hesitation, all the other Goblins began heading towards the house, faces twisting into sneers, the desire for slaughter and the hunger for soft and comely human flesh making their tainted blood quicken.

Knowing full well that there cover was blown and there was no use hiding anymore, Tanya put a bit of distance between her and the window and then shouldered the rifle, aiming down on the sights as she pointed the muzzle through the small gap on widow boards. After taking a brief moment to aim, Tanya finally squeezed the trigger.

The loud report of her longrifle was quickly followed by a plume of thick, greyish-white smoke, somewhat obscuring her vision. But her shot remained true, as the first Goblin she sighted was blown back and crashed onto the ground, now sporting a sizable hole near the center of it's chest. It did not get back up.

Tanya felt no small amount of satisfaction in killing her very first Goblin. And by Sigmar, more would soon follow. But whatever elation she might have felt was soon replaced by mounting dread as the sudden death of their kin spurred all the other Goblins on. They rushed headlong into the house, weapons bared with murderous intent. Tanya wasted no time and began reloading her rifle once again, her heart racing.

The green skinned creatures were soon smashing their weapons upon the door, each strike reverberating through the air and almost making the Stahlhart sister's teeth rattle. But the door was thick and well made, it would not fall down so easily. But the windows were a different matter. Some of the Goblin were soon hacking upon the window boards, intent on breaking through them to reach the two fresh and comely prizes that awaited them inside.

Anna involuntarily cried out in fright as he watched all the monster trying to get inside. Her heart racing, Anna glanced at her sister who was still in the process of reloading the rifle, noting the worried expression she wore while her hands shook slightly in fear. The maddened laughter of the Greenskins trying to tear into their home brought her attention back to them. She needed to act.

Turning around, Anna quickly headed towards their small kitchen, hurriedly looking for any kind of weapon that she could use. Another loud report from her older sister's rifle made her jump up, hearing her curse as she began another long process of reloading the gun. This spurred Anna on as her hands soon found purchase upon their meat cleaver.

Facing the green marauders once more with the cleaver in hand, Anna rushed towards them, her sights set upon one of the foul bastards looking into the hole in managed to make on one of the window boards. Letting out a shrill cry, Anna raised her weapon in preparation before swinging it towards the Goblin. Fueled by strength born out of desperation, Anna buried the blade of the cleaver deep into the Goblin's face, splitting it's head almost in half and spurting dark blood, staining the front of her dress.

The creature cried out in pain as it fell back, the cleaver still dug deep into it's face. Anna stared wide eyed, stunned at what she had just done, hands shuddering and breath turning into short gasps.

"Anna get back!"

She heard her sister cry out as she felt a hand grasp her arm and pulled her back, just in time to prevent another Goblin from reaching out through the hole on the window board and grab her. Stumbling back deeper into the house, Anna watched as her sister Tanya resumed reloading her rifle. Just as she cocked back the hammer and placed the cap on the nipple of the hole, one of the Goblin were able to tear a sizable hole through the window on her left.

One of the Goblins began to climb through the hole it made, it's face a mask of mad glee, cackling maniacally as stared evilly at the two young women. Tanya had other ideas though as she raised the rifle stock in preparation before smashing it's butt onto the Goblin's grinning face, knocking it back and sending it crashing back outside, face caved in and bloodied.

Another Goblin soon tried to pass through the hole on the window but it too was quickly forced back when a round punched cleanly through it's head, sending it sprawling lifelessly on the ground. Tanya slowly backed away from the window and deeper into the house, the smoke from her gun's discharge stung at her nose and made her eyes water. But as the other Goblins were almost through the other windows and with another one already trying to climb through the hole made earlier, Tanya knew there was no winning in this whole fight. There was just too many of the Goblin for the two of them to handle.

She turned towards Anna. "Get back upstairs! Find a way to escape through the windows!"

"But w-what about you?!" Anna cried out to her sister.

"I'll hold them off! Buy you time to escape!" was her stern reply as she reloaded their father's rifle in her hands.

But her words brought horror to Anna's heart, feeling an uncomfortable weight settling at the bottom of her stomach. She could hardly believe what her sister was asking her to do! She could not abandon her to these things. She won't do it!

"Come with me then! You can't stay here!" she desperately pleaded, her blue eyes beginning to well with hot tears.

"Please! Leave now!" was Tanya's equally desperate plea to her younger sister before she turned towards one of the incoming Goblins and shot the green skinned beast point blank.

Anna could see that the windows had now been broken down and the Goblins were beginning to climb through, all of them filled with vile intent. And yet still her sister stood her ground and hastily reloading her rifle as she stared down the monsters. Just as their father had done when a large band of Norscans attacked their home years before.

Anna could feel her despair clawing at her heart, hot tears now flowing down her cheeks. She can't leave her sister behind. She cannot abandon her. She was all she had left in this world, her only remaining family. And where would she go even if she tried to escape? She doubted she would last long out there, all alone. And that is even if she does manage to escape. Chances were good that these Greenskins would just run her down before she could get far.

She could feel her strength leaver her, her despair threatening to overcome her. They needed help. They needed someone to come and save them. Someone. Anyone!

Images of that handsome yet ghostly pale young man with the silvery hair flashed through her mind. For a brief moment Anna cursed herself for thinking about that Northman barbarian in the face of their coming doom. This was not the time to be fantasizing! That's when realization struck her.

"_He can help us" _

With renewed hope filling her troubled heart and bringing strength back to her limbs, Anna quickly turned around and ran up the stairs as fast as she could.

Tanya glanced back at the direction of her retreating sister, and a sad smile formed on her soft lips. Knowing that she finally heeded her words and decided to save herself, Tanya was glad to know that her sister would at least have a chance. Now she only needed to buy as much time for her to escape. She knew not what horrible fate awaited her at the hands of these Goblins, but she would endure it all just so her sister would be spared from it. Another Goblin closed in on Tanya, it's rusty sword raised high. Only through the timely swing of her rifle's butt was she able to knock the filthy little savage back.

But more were coming through the windows, their evil intent plain for her to see. And Tanya still held her ground.

* * *

While the older Stahlhart sibling made her desperate last stand, the younger Stahlhart ran towards the door of their old bedroom, and all but smashed it open in her desperation. There he was, their mysterious guest. Still lying on the bed with his head propped up by a pillow and a woolen blanket covering his form. Anna walked up to him, grabbed a firm hold on his shoulders, and began shaking him quite roughly.

"Hey you! Wake up! There's Goblins downstairs and we need your help!"

But despite her efforts, the man remained asleep. His handsome face still a mask of serenity as he lay on the bed. If things weren't so desperate at the moment, Anna would have caressed his cheeks and maybe even tried kissing him again, just as she did last night when her sister wasn't present. But at the moment, all she felt towards this man was mounting frustration and anger for his continued lack of response.

"Please wake up!" she shouted at him as she started slapping the side of his face. "Wake up, you pretty faced barbarian! We need your help! Please, wake up already!"

And still he did not wake up. Still fast asleep as he had been for nearly a week now. Anna's attention was soon drawn to the sound of another gunshot from down stairs. Which was soon followed by the pained and frightened cries of her sister Tanya while the Goblins howled and laughed. A look of abject horror was plastered upon her comely face, dreading whatever terrible acts those monsters would inflict upon her dear sister.

She needed to wake this man up. She needed to get him to help her and save her sister, before those filthy Greenskins can do any more harm to her. She hurriedly looked around her, trying to find something that would help her wake the man up. Her eyes soon settled upon the bucket of water at the foot of the bed, the one she forgot to put away last night after washing up this sleeping fool.

Anna stood up and went over to the bucket and picked it up with both hands. Turning her lovely blue orbs towards the sleeping man, filled with both anger and fear.

"Verdammte! Wake up! NOW!"

She screamed the last word at the very top of her lungs as she emptied the entire bucket of water over him. That seemed to do the trick, as the man suddenly bolted right out of the bed, startling Anna by the suddenness of his action.

Completely drenched and looking rather pissed off at the abrupt and particularly rude awakening, the pale skinned and silver haired stranger glared at Anna, causing her to instinctively step back. His crimson eyes looked deep into her own blue orbs with a calculating quality to them, his previously serene countenance now a cold and expressionless mask. Now that he was back on his feet, Anna realized that this man was actually much taller than she previously thought, and coupled with his musclebound physique, made Anna look that much smaller in comparison.

Now that this man was finally awake, Anna soon felt fresh fear within her, remembering all those warning Bertha gave her days prior. That he was quite possibly a Northman or some sort. And that his kind was evil and would no doubt seek to do unspeakable things to her if given the chance. There was a very real possibility that she might have just brought even more trouble upon her head, but she would not relent.

Her sister was in trouble and she needed his help to save her.

"Please, help us" she pleaded.

He did not say anything. When another round of evil laughter came from the Goblins downstairs and accompanied by Tanya's terrified cries and pleas, the man still did not say anything.

But his crimson eyes began to glow with an eerie light however, filled with bloodlust. He walked towards the nearby table where his weapons and armor stood, and he took his sword.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hey all. Just wanted to welcome you all to a brand new story of mine, a crossover between the manga/anime titled Goblin Slayer and Warhammer Fantasy. Yup, you read it right. This is a story that I have been cooking up in my head for quite some time now and I wanted to see how it would play out. A whole what if scenario similar to my other story, Lord of Death. And as you can see, just like my other story, The Slayer's Tale is also rather dark and gritty. With the possibility of being filled with a whole lot more mature content than Lord of Death. This is a crossover between two particularly grim and dark stories after all, so I will be staying true to style and them of both universes. No sugar coating.

But of course, this is mostly an experiment of mine though, as a way of practicing a slightly different style of writing with a completely kind of story. So chances are good this will just remain a humble one shot, for most of my extra time is still being devoted to writing my other story. But if somehow this story starts to pick up some popularity, then I might just go and post the next chapter and make this a whole new series.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this story of mine. Please, leave me a comment or a review. I wanna know all of your thoughts and any suggestions or criticisms you have about the story. It helps, really.

Until next time all. John out! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Goblin Slayer and Warhammer Fantasy are properties of Kumo Yagyu and Games Workshop respectively. I own nothing here except the few OCs I create.

* * *

**Short Intro**: Due to the surprising amount of good responses that I got for the previous chapter, I now have no choice but to bow to the whims of my lovely readers, and present them with a new chapter.

Which is why I'll be leaving this little message in bold right here:

**Warning! This story may contain graphic depictions of violence and gore, sexual abuse and the use of strong language. Underage viewers have been advised. Adult viewers on the other hand, please enjoy :D**

* * *

**Goblin Slayer**

Tanya bit down a curse as she hurriedly reloaded her weapon. Heart pounding in her chest and cold sweat running down her brow. The Goblin she knocked back just now with her rifle's butt was slowly getting up, nursing a bleeding wound at the side of it's head. The other one she had just shot was writhing on the stone floor, bleeding from a new hole on it's belly. But another came charging in, it's malefic intentions plainly seen upon it's face. Acting fast, she stopped reloading her firearm and held it in front of her with both hands, blocking an incoming strike from the Goblin's club.

But another Goblin came charging in, leaped up and planted a swift kick onto Tanya's face. She cried out in pain, knocked to the ground by the force of that attack, losing grip of her rifle in the process. Dizzy and with her head hurting from the impact, Tanya tried to get up. Only to be forced back down when several of the green savages piled on top of her.

She cried out in anger as she struggled beneath their hold, trying to shake off these little green bastards. But their combined strength kept her limbs firmly upon the ground. The Goblins all jeered and laughed at her, amused by her pitiful resistance. One of the creatures soon hopped on top of her and straddled her chest, grinning madly as it looked down at her.

With this beast so close to her, Tanya had to restrain herself from vomiting due to the rancid stink emanating from it's filthy maw. She sent it a look of fierce indignation, her emerald eyes glaring into it's own.

"Get off me you little _scheiss_!" she hissed at it venomously as she continued to struggle under their hold.

And the Goblin enjoyed her defiance. As it would enjoy breaking her in before the end.

"Screem fer me humie!" It said to her in barely intelligible Reikspeil with it's rasping voice. And that was all the warning she had before the little monster raised it's crude dagger up, and stabbed her in the shoulder.

Tanya screamed alright. She screamed as fierce agony lanced through her senses. She struggled beneath the Goblins' hold more violently, hoping to removed the rusty blade buried within her flesh, desperate to bring some measure of relief. But the Goblins kept her arms and legs firmly pinned down, barely able to raise them an inch from the ground. They all laughed evilly, finding great pleasure from her suffering.

The one Goblin responsible for it was enjoying it the most, and it wanted more. So it started twisting the blade in her shoulder while pushing it slowly deeper, tearing her flesh, widening the already bleeding wound. And Tanya could only scream even more. Unable to handle the excruciating pain she felt, she began to sob. Tears now running down her face, a mask of pure agony.

"No more! Please no more!" she openly pleaded, no longer able to contain herself, throwing all pride away. Desperate for any kind of relief. She only wanted it to stop. Make the pain stop!

Her pleas were answered.

In form of another dagger plunging into her thigh, courtesy of another Goblin. More of her warm blood oozed out and slowly drenched her once pristine skirt. The Goblin responsible for it licked the blood off, savoring her taste. And Tanya could only scream and struggle uselessly, almost akin to a tortured animal. And in the Goblins' eyes, she and her kind were nothing more than animals.

The little monsters continued to laugh and jeer at her in their own vile tongues, greatly amused by her torment. But the Goblin sitting right on top of her had a slightly different reaction. Seeing her lovely face up close, in terrible pain and sobbing like a mere child, feeling her supple body shuddering and writhing beneath it as she continued to struggle futilely. All of it served to make it's tainted blood quicken, and inflame it's arousal.

The Goblin released it's hold on the dagger, leaving the blade buried within Tanya's shoulder. Through teary eyes she watched the Goblin stand up, and for the briefest of moments, she thought that maybe this Goblin would give her some measure of mercy. Only to be sorely disappointed, when the Goblin began ripping off pieces of her dress.

"NO! STOP!" came Tanya's terrified screams. Her struggles were renewed with even greater ferocity. Desperately trying to get this despicable little abomination off of her.

So in response one of the Goblins' holding her arm grabbed the dagger buried within her shoulder and pressed on it, while the other one holding her leg also pressed down on the dagger still buried in her thigh. With this, Tanya immediately ceased her thrashings, for to do so would only bring even more pain upon her. Pain that she had never felt before. Pain that she was simply unprepared for.

She could only remain still and sob pitifully, while the Goblin standing on top of her continued to destroy her clothes. With each piece of her dress torn off, more and more of Tanya's creamy flesh was revealed, smooth and unblemished. She could almost feel their hungry gazes roaming across her body, and she felt absolutely disgusted.

When the Goblin on top of her finally tore off the last remnants of her dress, the little green devil's yellow eyes were immediately drawn to her ample bosom, still contained within her chest bindings. Grinning maniacally, the Goblin grabbed the handle of it's dagger and ripped it forcefully out of Tanya's shoulder, once again eliciting another agonized scream from her. With the blade in hand, the Goblin used it to cut away at Tanya's bindings. And with it, she was now laid completely bare.

Seeing this human female sprawled helplessly in front of them, young and beautiful, healthy and fit, and so perfectly capable of bearing children. It was all enough to drive the Goblins mad with lust. And it showed in the erections that they all sported. She was painfully aware of this fact, and her feelings of dread mounted even further, knowing very well what would happen next.

One of the Greenskin menaces holding her down could no longer contain itself. It reached out with it's filthy hand and grabbed a handful of her breast, roughly kneading and squeezing her sizable mound. Another one mimicked it's fellow's example and also grabbed a handful of Tanya's other breast, giving it the same rough attention, savoring the feeling of her soft flesh within it's grasp

She cried out in pain as a result, feeling their dirty, pointed nails breaking her delicate skin and drawing blood. She finally closed her eyes shut as tears continued to leak through them, unable to bear further witness to the depravity being done to her. She felt so humiliated. So dirtied. And no matter how much she tried she could not break free, and she cursed herself for being so weak.

When they forced her legs further apart and felt the Goblin who was standing above her move in between her thighs, Tanya started praying silently to Sigmar and Shallya.

But not for herself, for she knew she was already doomed. She prayed for her sister, that her dear Anna would be spared from suffering the same horrible fate that was about to befall her. She prayed for her friends over at the village, that they would prevail against the Greenskins besieging them. She prayed that no other villages and towns would ever have to suffer the evils of Goblins ever again.

And she prayed for him, the mysterious adventurer, that he be kept safe from harm, for she had failed him. A sad and bitter smile soon formed on her lips.

"_It would be so much better if he was the one about to rape me right now, instead of these disgusting little monsters"_ she thought sardonically to herself.

When she felt something hard press against her vulnerable entrance, she prepared herself for the coming pain and defilement, and hoped it would all be over soon.

Then came the sound of something falling to the ground, followed by something wet and warm splattering her legs. Which was soon followed by various cries of alarm and pain from the gathered Goblins, and she felt the hold upon her limbs lifted.

Puzzled by this, Tanya cracked open her teary eyes and slowly sat up, curious to see what had happened. Only for her to stare wide eyed, when she saw that the Goblin who was standing between her thighs was now lying on the floor, headless. The stump where it's head once stood spurting copious amounts of blood. And that's not all. The four others who were holding her arms and legs earlier were also lying dead on the ground, each one bleeding from a single clean cut on their tiny bodies.

The one responsible for it was currently in the process of slaying all the remaining Goblins. And with brutal efficiency.

One of the foul beasts closed in on him with it's sword at the ready, only to be knocked back when a steel plated boot smashed against it's face, shattering it's crooked nose. It sailed through the air with great speed, before crashing directly into the still burning fireplace. The Goblin howled and writhed violently as it's body was engulfed in flames. It would soon die a painful death.

Another Goblin charged in with it's rusty shortsword raised high in preparation, only to lose both of it's arms in a blink of an eye, when he sliced them off cleanly with his own blade. It would have screamed in pain, but it was immediately cut off when his hand closed around the Goblin's head like a vise, and slammed it against the nearby wall, crushing it like an overripe fruit.

Another one charged at him from the side with a short spear, only for him to deftly avoid the clumsy thrust. His free hand then lashed out and grabbed the Goblin by the neck and lifted it off the ground. The creature released it's hold on it's weapon and tried to pry off his hand. But it might as well be trying to bend gromril, for his grip proved unyielding.

Seeing him preoccupied with it's unfortunate kin, one of the treacherous little devils sought to blindside him with it's spiked club. Only for him to quickly turn around and parry the coming blow with the flat of his sword, sending the Goblin stumbling backwards. Before the beast could even right itself, he impaled it through the neck with a fine thrust of his blade.

Pulling his sword out of the Goblin's neck, he kicked it's still upright body away and sent it flying through the window. He then turned his attention back to the Goblin still held within his other hand, the creature still fruitlessly trying to escape his hold, grunting and kicking.

From her angle, Tanya could see his face. His handsome features set into a cold and expressionless mask. His crimson eyes, now alight with an eerie light, were the only ones that betrayed his true emotions. And such searing hatred he felt towards the vile creature trapped in his grasp, that Tanya almost expected the Goblin to burst into flames from the intensity of his rage.

His grip began to slowly tighten, and the Goblin struggled even more furiously as a result. It screeched and gasped while desperately clawing at his hand, yellow eyes bulging from their sockets while leaking tears of blood. Until finally it's neck broke with an audible snap, body ceasing all movement and hanging lifelessly. He then hurled the Goblin towards the direction of the thick wooden door, and with such force that the diminutive monster crashed right through it. It landed outside the house a good distance away, it's scrawny body twisted in several different angles.

And with it, it was all over.

Tanya remained where she was, transfixed. Shocked by the carnage he so easily wrought upon her would-be defilers. And eternally grateful to him for saving her. If she weren't injured right now, she would have ran towards him and threw herself at him, and show him just how much she appreciated his most timely arrival.

"Tanya!" She heard a familiar voice call out to her from the side, before a pair of slender arms wrapped around her in a fierce embrace.

"Anna!" she exclaimed happily as she turned her eyes towards her dear sister, pleasantly surprised to see her. She had thought her long gone by now. "You're still here? But, didn't I tell you to leave?"

Anna turned her lovely blue eyes towards her and glared into her own emerald ones, and she was slightly surprised at the look of anger on her face.

"You idiot! How could I ever leave you behind!? You're my sister and I am never abandoning you, no matter what happens to me!" was Anna's stern declaration, appalled that she would ever expect her to do something so wrong.

"Oh you…" Tanya could only smile at her, there was not much she could say about that. But it truly warmed her heart to hear her say that, and she quietly thanked the Heldenhammer and the White Dove for answering her prayers. Such was her relief at the moment that the pain from her wounds were mostly forgotten.

Anna on the other hand took a closer look at her beloved sister's current state, and her youthful features quickly morphed into a look of horror.

"What have these monsters done to you?! Shallya's tears, did they…?!" Anna could not bring herself to finish that last word, fearing the worse might have happened to Tanya.

But much to her relief, her older sister shook her head and smiled at her reassuringly.

"Not to worry, they have not. All they were able to do was give me a couple new scars." and then her smile became a bit more strained. "And perhaps some nightmares for a few nights"

Anna could not stop the sigh that escape her lips, feeling both relieved and sorry for her sister. She was truly grateful that she and their mysterious tenant arrived just in time to prevent those green devils from forcing themselves upon Tanya. But it still pained her heart to see that they had hurt her so. Their deaths could not be more well deserved.

The sound of heavy footfalls soon reached their ears, and the two Stahlhart sisters turned towards the source. They were met with the sight of their mighty saviour, his imposing form looming over them. Now that Tanya had a better look at him, she noted that he was only dressed in his cotton trousers and his pair of heavy leather boots. His torso remained mostly bare save for the leather harness that contained his throwing knives and those odd three-bladed daggers, while a sword belt was strapped to his waist.

All this coupled with his thick, corded muscles bulging beneath his pale-white skin, and his numerous scars adorning his form, made him an intimidating and impressive figure. And Tanya once again felt her heart race. But whether due to fear or arousal, she knew not. Probably both.

"_The blood loss must be getting to me…" _she thought to herself in slight amusement. But that was when she remembered one little detail.

She was still completely nude.

Tanya immediately covered her breasts with her good arm and closed her legs shut. She looked away from him, her face beet red. She felt so embarrassed at her current state. This was not how she wanted him to see her for the very first time. Sitting on the floor stark naked, eyes red from crying with dried tears staining her face, wounded and bleeding. She looked positively terrible.

She turned her eyes back to him, looking at him rather demurely. At least he wasn't ogling her at the moment, though she wouldn't fault him if he was. As a matter of fact, his crimson eyes were not even directed at her chest or privates. His attention was directed at her wounds, and on the dagger still lodged within her thigh in particular.

He then turned his calm gaze towards Anna, and spoke. "You, girl"

Hearing him speak for the first time surprised both Stahlhart sisters. They didn't even know if he spoke Reikspeil actually. It was a good thing that he could. Makes things a lot less awkward.

Anna was the first to recover from her surprise and replied. "Yes, what is it?"

"In the upstairs bedroom where I was kept, there are bottles within my bag. Bring me one" he spoke to her in a calm but firm tone, face still set within it's stoic mask.

"Um… which one?" Anna asked tentatively, looking at him rather nervously.

"The red one" was his simple reply.

Anna nodded at that and stood up before heading back upstairs to carry out his directive. He flicked his sword once to remove some of the blood before sheathing it, and then he knelt before her. He examined the rusty blade stuck within her thigh for a moment before turning his stoic gaze towards her.

"I need to remove the dagger. There will be pain, but it will be quick" he said to her.

She immediately grew nervous. She knew that the dagger had to be removed so she could be properly treated, but it would be painful. And after everything she just suffered earlier, she was more than a little fearful of anymore pain. But she would bear with it. She only hoped he knew what he was doing.

And so she nodded at him in agreement and braced herself for the coming discomfort, jaw clenched tight. He slowly placed his hand upon the hilt of the dagger, taking care not to jar it, and then held it tight. Before pulling it out in one swift motion. She groaned out in pain as a result, but at least it did not hurt as much as she expected. He had good hands, she noticed.

"Hmm… at least it's not poisoned" he idly said as he examined the rusty dagger within his hand, shortly before discarding it.

He took one of the tattered pieces of her dress and began to wrap it around her wound. She watched quietly with interest as his hands worked, moving with a deftness and gentleness that belied their crushing strength, standing in contrast to the many callouses that adorned them. After he was done with the wound on her leg, he took another torn piece of fabric and moved closer to her, giving the same treatment to her wounded shoulder. He displayed the same expert skill and gentleness as before, taking care not to cause her any undue pain.

Not that she would have noticed, for she was more painfully aware of their closeness at the moment. With his charming face up close, calm and focused, his hard and powerful form dwarfing her more supple and delicate figure. It was all enough to distract Tanya from any sort of pain or discomfort that she would normally be feeling right now. That, and he had good hands.

"_Really good hands" _she quietly mused, her cheeks flushing a little. Again, must be the blood loss.

When he was finally done, Tanya took a moment to inspect her wounds. She was glad to see that she was no longer leaking blood like an open tap. The rapid sounds of footfalls drew her attention, causing her to look towards the source. She saw that Anna was finally back. In one hand she held a small glass bottle containing some unknown reddish liquid, while on the other she held a new cotton spun dress.

Upon reaching them, the younger Stahlhart knelt down and gave the bottle to the silver-haired man before unfolding the dress in her hand and used it to cover her older sister's front. Tanya muttered a quiet thank you to her and smiled appreciatively, grateful to have some semblance of modesty back. The silver haired man uncorked the bottle and gave it to Tanya.

"Drink" he said to her.

Both siblings turned their attention towards the proffered bottle and looked at it with equal parts curiosity and wariness. Tanya was the first to voice her thoughts.

"What is that?"

"It's a healing potion. It will help speed up your recovery" was his matter of fact reply.

Anna just looked at him dubiously though, clearly wary. "Healing potion? What sort of quackery is that?"

Tanya immediately cast her unruly sister a reproachful look, not wanting her to disrespect the one who had saved their lives. In secret however, Tanya was also rather skeptical of this potion he was offering. She had heard of many stories regarding these so-called miracle cures that were being sold by those pretending to be physicians. She had even encountered a few of them in the past, trying to hawk their fake medicines to unsuspecting citizens. Tanya loathed those kinds of people.

It was because of leeches like them that the field of medicine has been often likened to witchcraft, and that proper doctors and healers like her and her late mother were given a wide berth, looked upon with distrust or fear.

Tanya did not doubt their savior specifically to be perfectly honest. He had already more than proven his trustworthiness to her after everything he had done so far. But still, one could not fault her for being a little skeptical.

He must have sensed her doubt as well, as he sighed rather tiredly before giving Tanya a slightly impatient look. "It is not a fake. Please, just drink it already. We have little time"

She pursed her lips at that, feeling a little guilty. Here she was doubting him, when he had just risked his life to save both her and her sister's life from a bunch of vile monsters and was now trying to help her even more. When it would be easier for him to just abandon them to their fates.

Trusting in him, Tanya took the bottle from his hand and brought it to her lips, downing it's entire contents. The taste was quite bitter, and Tanya instinctively coughed a little as a result. But that was when she noticed something odd though. Earlier she was in a lot of pain, her wounded shoulder and thigh feeling like it was burning though she was able to somewhat ignore them. But now, the pain she felt was slowly going to down to a mere dull ache.

She looked at her shoulder and tried moving it a little, and to her pleasant surprise she only felt some minor discomfort in her movements and not downright agony. And not only that, but she felt oddly refreshed as well.

"It actually works" Tanya said in slight awe, drawing a curious look from Anna. But before the two sisters could ponder this more though, he had spoken again.

"Now tell me. Are there anymore Goblins?" was his firm demand.

That brought their attention back to their current situation, now remembering that their friends over at the village were still in dire need of help.

"Yes. Over at the village. They attacked our village!" she exclaimed, distress once again marring her face.

"Where is your village? Is it far?"

Tanya shook her head at this. "No, not far. It's just a few minutes away from here, to the north"

He calmly nodded before asking again. "And how many Goblins are there?"

She frowned at that, trying to recall their exact number. "I'm not entirely sure. Three hundred maybe, perhaps more"

"I see" was his simple reply. His face frowned ever so slightly at the knowledge, and his crimson eyes took on a more calculating and contemplative quality to them. Tanya wished she knew what he was thinking right now.

And then he suddenly stood up and walked away. Bewildered by this, Tanya called out to him. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"To kill all the Goblins" came his stern declaration, nary a hint of doubt or fear within his voice. He walked out through the ruined entrance of the Stahlhart home, turned towards the direction of the village, and sprinted off.

Anna looked towards her sister with a look of disbelief upon her face, mirrored by that of Tanya who still looked at where she last saw him.

"He's not planning on taking on all those things by himself, is he?" was the younger Stalhart's question.

A look of deep worry soon graced Tanya's face. "From what I have seen of him so far, I believe he will"

Feeling herself well enough to move, Tanya hastily put on the new dress, intent on following after their silver haired saviour. Hoping to make sure he doesn't get himself into too much trouble.

* * *

_Earlier…_

"Die you green _SCHWEIN_!"

Wulfrik roared out as he buried his axe blade into the bald head of an Orc trying to climb up the palisade, splitting it's skull into two bloody halves. He pulled out his axe from the beast's head and watched it fall down into the writhing and howling mass of green at the bottom. Another Goblin was soon near him, it's pointed nails and strong limbs allowing it to climb the side of the palisade with ease. It's reward for it's efforts came in the form of Wulfrik's axe biting deep into it's shoulder, severing it's whole arm in the process. The little monster lost it's grip and fell back down, screaming in agony as it did so.

A large barbed spear was soon hurtling through the air, and only because Wulfrik saw it coming that he was able to duck just in time to avoid getting skewered. Getting back up, the retired State Army sergeant turned his wrathful gaze towards the damnable Orc who chucked that overly large and crudely made pig-sticker. The Orc bellowed out a fierce war-cry towards Wulfrik in it's own guttural tongue.

In response, the former soldier drew out his pistol, already loaded and cocked, and took aim at the offending green brute. He squeezed the trigger, and a thunderous report filled the air followed by a thick cloud of smoke, briefly stinging Wulfrik's eyes and nose. But his effort bore fruit as the Orc was struck dead center, punching a sizable hole onto it's bare torso. It immediately fell to the ground, lifeless.

"Boys, reload!" he shouted out as he threw his pistol to his two nearby assistants.

Felix Steiner caught the pistol and began reloading it with powder and shot with practiced ease. His brother Hans on the other hand had just finished reloading Wulfrik's longrifle and soon gave it to him, after which another spent firearm was given to Hans by one of the militiamen and he began reloading it as well.

With his rifle back in hand, Wulfrik quickly spun around and turned his attention at a Goblin that had just managed to reach the top of the palisade. He swung the butt of his rifle at it, striking the little beast directly at the side of it's head with enough force to crack it's skull. The Goblin was knocked over the side of the palisade and it fell back down. Wulfrik shouldered his rifle and aimed down at one of the Greenskins climbing up the side of the palisade.

Eyes full of righteous hatred towards the green and hairless aberration before him, the former sergeant squeezed the trigger, and out came the thunderous report of his longrifle. The Orc stood no chance as it was shot pointblank, sporting a sizable hole at the center of it's forehead. The muscled beast soon lost grip of the palisade's rough surface and fell back down, it's lifeless bulk colliding with several more of it's smaller cousins trying to climb up and they all crashed to the ground together.

"Reload!"

He cried out as he threw the rifle over to the Steiner twins, both of which were already busily reloading firearms given to them by other militiamen, with several more already lying next to them and waiting to be reloaded.

Barely a second after he gave his rifle away, another Greenskin was already at the top of the wall, brandishing sword. Wulfrik would not allow it to gain a foothold however, as he quickly lashed out with a kick and struck the vile thing in the face, the force knocking it off the palisade and sending it crashing onto the rest of it's tainted kin down below.

"Oi, Erik! How long until the State Troopers get here!?" he shouted over the din of battle to one of his fellow militiamen. The man he was talking to was currently ducked behind the palisade as he calmly reloaded his longrifle.

"We already sent out riders earlier to call for aid," Erik calmly said, raising his voice enough to be heard by Wulfrik as he took out a percussion cap and inserted it in the touch hole. "But-"

He was soon cutoff though when he had to avoid a hasty swing from an Orc with it's rusty Choppa. In response, Erik took up his axe and sunk it's blade deep into the foul Greenskin's ugly face. He then wrenched his axe out of it's head and allowed it to fall down to the ground. With the immediate threat gone, Erik continued.

"But it will still be a while before State Army elements get here though." he explained to Wulfrik as he calmly shouldered his rifle. "A day, at the earliest"

"We'll all be dead by then!" the grizzled sergeant exclaimed angrily as he hacked off another offending Goblin and sent the foul little thing to Morr's cold embrace.

"Perhaps" The younger man said as he finally took a bead at the distant form of an Orc Shaman standing more than two hundred yards away, currently in the process of casting a spell. It would not be able to complete it though, as Erik soon squeezed the trigger of his rifle and launched forth another deadly ball of lead. His shot struck true as the Orc Shaman was hit at the center of it's chest, downing it.

"Or perhaps not" Erik smiled confidently as he said this, pleased at making his long distant shot. Growing up in Hochland have a tendency of making an expert marksman out of anyone, and Erik was no exception. And he didn't even need to use a scope.

A Goblin soon rose out of the edge of the palisade and looking to sink it's blade onto Erik. He struck down that notion by simply smashing the butt of his rifle into it's face, shattering it and knocking it away. He smirked at his handiwork and went to reloading his rifle again. But that was when another Orc rose up from the edge, frothing at the mouth with rage and with it's Choppa raised in preparation to cleave Erik in two.

A look of alarm was plastered on his face as the young man hastily brought it's rifle up to block the incoming blow. But he needn't bother. Before the Orc's weapon could descend upon him, a thunderous report came from the side and the Greenskin was literally blown away, sporting about a dozen new holes all over it's bare torso.

Surprised and more than a little grateful for the timely intervention, Erik glance to the side to see the one responsible. His eyes fell upon the familiar buxom form of Giselle. The Bretonnian serving girl was armed with one of Mauser's specially made firearms, a modified blunderbuss with two barrels, designed to fire a dozen smaller lead balls in one blast. If he remembered correctly, Mauser had called that weapon a scattergun, or shotgun.

He never really liked that weapon. It was far too crude for his tastes. And Erik much preferred to bring down his opponents at a comfortable distance with a rifle.

But the beautiful serving girl looked completely at ease with this type of weapon though, as she casually turned the scattergun towards another incoming Orc and obliterated the unfortunate brute's head with pointblank fire. She then reversed her spent weapon and held it with both hands like a club, before using it to bat away a Goblin, breaking more than a few bones in the process. She repeated the same action and smashed another Goblin with the stock of her scattergun, bending the unfortunate creature's neck at an impossible angle.

Watching her kill two Orcs and two Goblins in just a few seconds without so much as batting an eye, Erik was torn between feeling aroused and shitting his trousers. This was actually the first time he had seen her fight, and she was honestly not bad. And that dress she wore really did her body justice, Erik noted.

Giselle was aware of Erik's lingering gaze on her however as well as the way he was undressing her with his eyes. She rolled her eyes in annoyance before giving him a pointed look.

"Stay focused pretty boy" came Giselle's offhand remark in accented Reikspeil before she turned towards the Steiner twins and threw her scattergun towards them. "Reload, _s'il vous pla__î__t_"

While waiting for the twins to finish reloading her gun, Giselle drew out her sword and skewered another Goblin through the neck with one elegant thrust.

All around the village of Essental the sounds of gunfire, clashes of steel and roars of hatred filled the air as the over one hundred strong defending militia fought off a Greenskin horde more than thrice their number. Muzzle flashes and discharges erupted sporadically all along the top of the palisade surrounding the village as the Imperials defending it shot Orcs and Goblins pointblank. And whenever the green invaders got too close, they were hacked off by axes or swords before they could get a proper foothold.

Some of the Orcs took to simply cutting the wooden barrier before them but the heavy oaken posts comprising the palisade would not be so easily broken down. And for their effort, the militiamen on the ramparts would prioritize these Orcs and shoot them down with their firearms before they could do too much damage. The northern and southern entrances of the village were the ones facing the brunt of the Greenskins' attack. Brutish Orcs pounded against the thick wooden gates with their crude weapons while the more numerous Goblins simply climbed up the side of the palisade to get at the defenders.

Some of the Greenskins wielding crudely made war-bows would take to loosing deadly shafts at the defenders, some of which would find their mark and impale an unfortunate militiamen. And the defenders would gladly reply in kind with gunpowder and lead. And any magic user found within the Greenskin horde were always the first to be brought down before they could start casting their foul magics, as skilled marksmen brought them down with accurate longrifle fire.

Aiding the militiamen were a number of younger lads and some women arranged into various teams, and their roles were to reload the spent firearms. They were positioned on the ramparts as well, just a few feet behind the militiamen. At the bottom of the palisade near the stairs, there were crates containing ammo cartridges as well as some spare rifles and pistols, all of which were provided by the Master Gunsmith. And Mauser himself was also helping in reloading the spent firearms, doing so with surprising speed and efficiency born from decades handling gunpowder weapons.

With the support teams reloading their firearms for them, the militiamen were able to let loose a steady stream of gunfire at the invaders while cutting down those who got too close. They all worked together like one well-oiled machine, covering one another as they fought and killing many times their number of Greenskins.

Wulfrik raised his axe and brought it down upon another Goblin, cutting it from shoulder to chest. Dark blood splattered his wrathful face as he pulled out his axe from the green menace. That must have been the thirtieth Goblin he killed since this whole battle began barely fifteen minutes ago. And there was still more trickling out from the nearby woods. And no matter how much of them they killed, no matter the staggering number of losses they inflicted upon these vile monsters, they still kept fighting. Unmindful of their dead piling up at the base of the palisade.

He did not know how long they could keep on fighting like this. They would tire out eventually. And with every man they lost, there whole defence became that much weaker. If the State Army doesn't come to relieve them soon, they would all perish. Become food to these damnable abominations.

Fortunately the Greenskins attacking them lacked anything in the form of proper siege weapons or artillery. Had they brought out even just a few of their primitive rock-throwers with them, doubtless this village would have been completely overrun by now. That, and the Greenskins were just too stupid to come up with a smarter way of attacking their defenses. He thanked Sigmar for this fact, and quietly wished these savages won't bring out some nasty surprise for them.

But that wish would not be answered this day however.

As the last of group of Goblins finally emerged from the woods they were followed by an Orc. But this Orc was much larger than all the ones present. It's heavily muscled bulk was covered in thick hides and a ramshackle suit of plate armor and mail, with it's head protected by a thick steel helmet adorned with long curved horns. Gripped within one of it's massive hands was the haft of an enormous choppa.

The massive Orc roared out in a fearsome war-cry before charging towards the village, it's hard and heavily scarred visage a mask of mad rage, frothing at the mouth with it's red beady eyes full of malice.

"_Scheiss_! Here comes a big one!" one of the militiamen cried out.

Wulfrik also saw the enormous Orc coming, deeply alarmed. He pointed at it and cried out. "Everyone! Shoot it down! Shoot it down!"

Several militiamen immediately did just that and brought their rifles to bear against the charging Orc. A volley of deadly lead was soon launched from the top of the palisade and all of which impacted the massive Greenskin, easily penetrating it's armor and punching deep bleeding holes into it's muscled bulk. But despite these many wounds, the Orc kept running, not in the least slowed down by that volley. If anything, it actually increased the pace of it's heavy strides, roaring out in defiance as it did so.

Wulfrik brought out his newly reloaded pistol and aimed at the still charging Orc, before squeezing the trigger. Another loud report came out with his shot impacting the Greenskin's massive form, but to no visible effect.

"_Verdammt!_" he cursed, deeply disappointed with his failure to bring down the hulking brute. His dread mounted as the Orc was now merely fifty yards away from the palisade. If they did not stop that giant green monster, it would surely smash through the palisade.

Wulfrik turned to Erik.

"Erik, kill it! Kill it now!" was the old sergeant's frantic cries.

The younger man need not be told twice as he already shouldered his freshly reloaded rifle and aimed at the Orc, who began smashing aside and trampling it's smaller kin in it's mad dash towards the palisade. His brown eyes stared coldly at the ugly monster as he tried to line up a good shot.

On top of the ample protection given by it's leathery hard skin and thick muscles, the monster was also well armored. Even it's head was well protected by the crude horned helm it wore. So Erik needed to hit the beast directly between the eyes, the only part of it's body that was vulnerable and would result in the highest chance of downing it. Even if it won't be enough to kill it, it would at least stun it long enough for the other militiamen to bring it down.

When the brute was less than twenty paces away from the palisade, Erik finally squeezed the trigger. But just when his shot was about to connect, the Orc had moved it's head just the slightest bit down, and so the round impacted it's thick helm instead. It still managed to penetrate the helm and struck the Orc's head underneath it, but much of the force behind the round had been absorbed by the initial impact. So the Orc was wounded, but not dead. And still very much capable of rampaging.

Erik's calm face morphed into horrified shock, not expecting to see the hulking brute survive a shot to the head. He quickly pulled out his pistol, intent on putting another round into the Orc. But it was too late.

With one final cry of rage, the massive Orc crashed right through the thick and heavy wooden barrier protecting the village, showering the area around it with splinters and debris. Now having literally broken through the village's defense, hundreds of it's smaller kin immediately poured into the hole it created, intent on wreaking carnage and destruction. Those militiamen and villagers closest to where the horde were brutally cut down, their soon bodies lost within the green tide of death.

Now that their enemies were getting inside the village itself, it left the defenders painfully exposed and there was no other choice but to flee.

"Everyone fall back! Fall back now!" Wulfrik shouted over to his fellow militiamen, and they were quick to follow as they descended from the stairs that lead up the palisade.

"Retreat! To the Temple! Retreat!" Mauser cried out as well as he and all the other villagers in the supporting teams quickly grabbed as many guns and ammunition they could carry and began running away as fast as they could.

As Wulfrik and the others beat a hasty retreat to the temple on the center of the village, occasionally shooting back at the horde of green monsters chasing after them, his mind briefly wandered to the two Stahlhart sisters. And he sent out a brief prayer to Sigmar, asking him to keep those two girls safe. He would never be able to forgive himself if anything bad happened to them, not after having promised their father that he would keep them safe.

* * *

Tanya held onto the reins of her horse tightly as the beast galloped along the road leading towards the village. She was now fully dressed and mostly recovered. Her father's rifle was slung behind her back. Sitting just behind her was Anna, holding onto her sister's waist for support. The bag of cartridges for the rifle was slung over her shoulder and strapped to her waist was a simple sheath with a hatchet placed inside, the one they used to cut wood.

Tanya would have much preferred if Anna had stayed behind at the house, for she did not want her to get into harms way by coming with her to the village, which was undoubtedly teeming with Goblins and Orcs right now. But the younger Stahlhart had insisted she come along, that she would be of more use to Tanya by assisting her rather than just hiding somewhere in their home. She reluctantly agreed, having not enough time or patience to convince Anna otherwise.

The familiar palisades and watch towers of Essental loomed overhead. But unlike the day prior, the whole area outside the village was littered with countless corpses, all of which were Greenskins. The southern entrance to the village was now wide open and she could not see a single one of the defenders at the ramparts. Tanya could feel her fears growing. She dearly hoped the villagers were all safe, that none of her friends had come to harm.

As she drew closer, the sounds of an ongoing battle could be heard. Tanya quickly pulled on the reins and brought her horse to a stop.

"Get off now Anna, we'll be going on foot" Tanya said to her sister and Anna complied, getting off the horse.

Tanya got down from the horse as well. She then quickly pulled off her rifle from her back and shouldered it, pointing the barrel towards the direction of the open gate. She began her steady approach towards the village entrance, her rifle already loaded and cocked, ready to shoot down the first sigh of green she sees. Anna stood just a couple of feet behind her sister, the hatchet she brought now drawn, ready to cut down any Goblin that dares venture too close.

Upon passing through the gates, the two Stahlhart sisters were greeted with a rather astonishing sight. All around them they saw dozens upon dozens of dead Greenskins, both Goblins and Orcs. Many of them sported clean cuts upon their necks or other vital areas, obviously made by a keen blade of sorts. But the others suffered much more disfiguring wounds, in the form of shattered skulls, twisted necks, pulped faces, torn limbs or chests savagely caved in. They even saw an Orc with it's head and both it's arms cut off.

It was clear for Tanya and Anna to see that these were not the handiwork of any of the village militia. She knew enough about them that none of them possessed the skill and raw strength to inflict such fatal injuries upon the Greenskins. Only one other person could have committed this carnage.

The sound of a loud war-cry caught their attention. Tanya and Anna immediately ran towards the source, passing through one of the dirt pathways and passed through a corner where they came upon one of the narrow side street. And that was where they finally found him.

There was a hulking Orc clad in thick furs and rough leathers, armed with a cumbersome looking weapon of crude design and a large round shield plated in bronze. It ran down the street with it's brutal looking implement poised to strike, it's beady red eyes filled with murderous intent. The target of it's ire calmly stood his ground, his back currently turned towards the two Stahlharts.

When the Orc came within striking range it swung it's massive weapon towards him diagonally, seeking to bisect him in two. But in a surprising display of swiftness, the silver haired man dashed pass the heavy swing before it could connect, the Orc's weapon passing harmlessly through thin air. Before the hulking brute could swing it's weapon around to try and hit his wily opponent, the silver haired warrior drove his keen blade into the back of the Orc's unprotected knee, impaling it.

The Orc cried out in pain as it was forced down to the ground on one knee, the other rendered completely disabled. And then the silver haired man stepped closer towards the injured Orc, pulled out one of those strange triple-bladed daggers of his, and delivered a single precise swing to the back of the Orc's neck, cutting it wide open.

Tanya watched with macabre interest as the Orc's pained cries and struggles immediately ceased. It's lifeless body soon fell forward and hit the ground face first with heavy thud, the wound on the back of it's neck still leaking copious amounts of blood.

Tanya turned her gaze from the murdered Orc to the one who performed the deed. He regarded the downed Greenskin with a look of utter disdain, before he turned his sights towards their direction. His crimson eyes glowed like a pair of hot coals, but the coldness within them was enough to chill Tanya's spine. Those were the eyes of a ruthless killer, a mighty predator bound in mortal flesh.

And this predator suddenly dashed towards their direction, weapons poised to strike. He moved so fast, closing the scant distance between them in the blink of an eye. Tanya expected herself to be choking on her own blood as he slices deep and gaping wounds all across her body. But when he simply rushed past them, nothing of the sort happened.

Gurgling sounds and pained groans soon reached their ears, and both of them turned around to see what it was. Standing just several feet from them was a Goblin. And it was currently coughing out blood from it's filthy maw as a wide cut on it's neck bled copiously. And lying lifeless on the ground were two more of it's kind. Both of which had their heads severed from their necks.

And the man responsible for it loomed over the dying Goblin, blades dripping with freshly spilled blood. As the creature groaned pitifully, clutching at it's ruined throat in a useless attempt to staunch the bleeding, the silver haired warrior simply raised it's foot, and sent a kick towards the Goblin's face. Breaking it's pointed nose and sending it sprawling to the ground several feet away, where it bled to death.

The sounds of bestial grunts and rasping voices soon got their attention as a large group consisting of over a dozen Goblins soon emerged from the village's main street and were now charging towards their pale-skinned warrior. Each Goblin was armed with an assortment of crude but deadly weapons, and all were intent on tearing apart the human that had been killing so many of their kind. Any other man would have balked at the sight and ran.

But to their continued surprise, the mysterious man in front of them met their charge head on, sword and triple-bladed dagger poised to strike, his eyes glowing bright with an eerie red light.

Tanya had never seen anyone fight like he did before.

The Goblins fought back as best they could, using their superior numbers to try and overwhelm him while also maneuvering around him to strike at his exposed flanks. But he moved much faster than any of them, his reflexes razor sharp, responding to each strike delivered to him in a flash, parrying it or avoiding it outright before unleashing a counterattack of his own. It resulted in either a clean death or in such a grievous state where death was certain.

Whole limbs were severed, necks were cut, bellies sliced wide open and heads were shattered like much too delicate porcelain . All done using either one of his deadly tools of war, or the crushing force delivered through his powerful limbs.

Such brutal efficiency. Tanya truly had not seen anyone fight like he did. No dramatic maneuvers, no proud poses, no fancy flourishes. And no proud war-cries or loud praises to some deity. He did not fight with honor. He fought simply to kill. And in the most expedient manner possible.

When it became apparent that the human before them was simply way beyond their meagre capabilities to match, let alone defeat, the few remaining Goblins in the group turned craven and ran. They only managed a few meagre steps before their crimson eyed opponent quickly caught up to them and cut them down without any ounce of mercy.

Barely a minute had gone by when he was finally done with this large group of Goblins. Both of his blades slick with their foul dark blood, with some of their still warm life fluids staining his arms and torso. Had Tanya not known any better, she would have surely thought this man as some fearsome Norscan warrior or someone possessed by a malevolent deity of carnage. She quietly thanked the Gods he was not. At least, she believed he wasn't.

She glanced towards her sister Anna, to see how she was doing in the face of such brutality. And she was not surprised to see a deeply disturbed expression upon her face. One that was most likely mirrored by her own.

A loud roar came from behind them, startling the two young women as they quickly turned towards the source. They were met with the sight of another savage looking Orc, it's massive spiked club gripped within it's two large hands as it ran towards their direction. The desire for blood and carnage evident upon it's hard and battle scarred visage.

It only managed to get within ten paces of the two women when a familiar looking shortsword soon flew across the air and impaled the Orc through it's exposed neck, silencing it bestial cries. It released it's hold upon it's weapon as it slowly fell to it's knees, trying in vain to hold in the blood flowing out of it's neck.

Her attention was once again drawn to him as he calmly walked past them and approached the still kneeling Orc. The Greenskin cast him a look of murderous rage as it feebly reached out to him with it's grubby hand, attempting vengeance. He simply batted away the outstretched limb before grabbing the hilt of his sword. And slowly pushed it deeper.

The Orc's red eyes widened as it's scarred face twisted into a mask of agony, it's hands instinctively grabbing the silver haired warrior's hand in an effort to stop him from driving the blade further in, coughing out more blood as it groaned piteously. But inch by bloody inch the blade was still driven deeper, until it finally stopped at the hilt. He then twisted the hilt of his sword, widening the wound, before pulling his blade out of the Orc's neck.

He calmly stepped to the side as the large Orc fell forward. It twisted several times, slowly bleeding out upon the ground as it futilely clutched at it's ruined neck. Before it's movements finally ceased, the look of agony it wore still frozen upon it's face.

And with it, the last of their immediate foes were slain. And Tanya didn't even get the chance to fire off a shot.

She watched as he sliced off a sizable piece of the Greenskin's filthy tunic, and used it to wipe the blood clean off his sword.

"You two shouldn't have come here." he finally spoke after a few moments, sheathing his sword before cleaning the blades of his strange dagger next. "It is much too dangerous, as you have no doubt seen"

"We can say the same for you" quipped at the younger Stahlhart, causing the man to turn towards them and look at Anna curiously

"What my sister means to say is that we have come here to help you. As you said, it is quite dangerous, so you will need all the help you can get" she explained to him rather diplomatically.

"If you want to help me then you should have remained in your house where it is safest" came his immediate rebuttal as he casually sheathed his strange dagger before discarding the bloodied piece of cloth. "It will be difficult for me to watch over you two while fighting at the same time"

"But we can fight too! We are not just a couple of helpless wallflowers you know!" Anna argued back, eyes full of stubborn courage.

"Perhaps. But I cannot risk it" he shook his before turning away and walked deeper into the village. "Best you go back now"

"Wait" Tanya called out to him, causing him to halt and turn his head slightly towards them.

"Please reconsider" Tanya began, voice filled with passion and deep emerald green eyes full of determination. "This village is our home. The people living here are our friends. What are we if we simply stand aside and let someone else shoulder the burdens of protecting all those we cherish? Let us be of assistance to you at least. I promise we shall not be a burden"

In the face of such passionate words, the crimson eyed warrior before them stood silent. And it continued for a few agonizingly long moments, his face utterly unreadable. But Tanya knew for a fact that he was contemplating her offer right now, and she dearly wished he would agree. She knew that there was very little she could actually do to help him in the coming battle. She was not a soldier, and she was hardly a fighter even, this she accepted. But she still wished to help him in anyway she could..

It was the least she could do after he saved her earlier.

He soon turned back towards them and stared at them, his crimson eyes roaming across their forms, calm and calculating. And Tanya felt somewhat uncomfortable under his scrutinizing gaze, her cheeks reddening. He then pointed to something at Tanya's direction.

"That long stick you carry. What is it called?"

Caught slightly off guard by that question, Tanya glanced briefly towards her firearm before looking back at him. "It is called a rifle"

"Rifle?" he asked, looking a bit confused at that, speaking each syllable rather awkwardly, unfamiliar with the word.

"A type of weapon that launches tiny metal spheres at great speeds towards a target" came her more informative answer. It would seem that from where he came from, gunpowder weapons were not common or simply had not been discovered yet. She took some satisfaction in the knowledge that she would be able to at least impress him later.

"I see" he then gestured towards Anna and asked "Does she know how to use one of those?"

"Yes, well enough" was Anna's swift response, nodding at him rather proudly.

Tanya fought the urge to smirk at her sister in amusement for her rather competitive spirit as she gave him a more factual answer. "She has practiced a few times in the past, yes"

"Alright" he said to them before walking off to the side towards one of the nearby dead militiamen.

The unfortunate man was barely recognizable, having had his face smashed to pieces and with his limbs twisted into several different angles. Tanya instinctively cringed at the sight, feeling a stab of sorrow within her heart. One more reason for her to hate Greenskins. And they have given her plenty of reasons to hate their kind already.

As their mysterious companion reached the broken corpse, he knelt down and grabbed the longrifle lying next to it. He inspected it for a moment, his critical gaze searching for any damage upon it, before he finally rose back to his feet and headed towards them.

"Here" he said as he gave the rifle to Anna.

Her younger sister grabbed a hold of it and immediately began reloading the rifle. He watched her closely, studying every single action she made as she worked with the firearm, seemingly committing every single information to memory. Once Anna was finished, she turned her attention back to him and gave him a nod, showing that she was ready.

He gave them both a stern look, like a seasoned Imperial officer would to his subordinates.

"Stay close, keep calm and be on alert. Mind every corner" were his firm instructions to them, to which Tanya and Anna nodded in acknowledgement.

Satisfied with that, he began walking down the narrow side street, his body crouched slightly and his footsteps light as a feather despite the weight of his muscled physique and the heavy boots he wore. Tanya and Anna followed after him, doing as he said by staying close to him. Their rifles shouldered and cocked, eyes searching for any signs of danger.

"By the way," Tanya whispered to him. "Who are you anyway?"

He looked at her for a brief moment before turning his sights forward. A long moment passed, and when she thought that he wouldn't answer her, he finally spoke.

"Goblin Slayer"

"Goblin Slayer?" she was a little perplexed to hear that. "Is that your name, or your title?"

"It is what I am called. For that is what I am"

"So what do we call you then?" Anna chimed in this time, also whispering as to not draw unwanted attention, as she looked at him with incredulously. "Slayer?"

His back was turn to them so they could not see his face, but Tanya and Anna could almost feel him smiling at that suggested moniker.

"You may"

* * *

**Author's notes**: Alright, where do I start? Right, the dead Goblins. As you all know, this chapter contained a lot of action and a whole lot of dead Goblins. And more will eventually die since I have finally decided to turn this story into a full series.

Now, one reviewer had suggested that I should try and go with the overall style of Goblin Slayer instead of Warhammer, to not bank so much on the grimdark. And I wholly agree with that. Even I can only take so much dark before getting turned off. So I will be balancing grimdark with lighthearted as I write this story. I want to entertain you guys after all, not scare you away. So fluffiness and a bit of comedy will go hand in hand with gratuitous violence and bloody gore.

A guest reviewer mentioned something about the Goblins here, and that they had yellow eyes instead of red. That's because I will be using both the goblins from Goblin Slayer as well as the typical Warhammer goblins. So just consider those yellow eyed bastards as a mutated subspecies of the garden variety goblin. Not as numerous, but way nastier. So there might or might not be some unfortunate females getting 'Gobbed' within this story. Heck, one such girl very nearly got family styled in this chapter.

As for my characters, I am glad to know that many of you liked how I wrote them. I just went and based their overall personalities with some actual people that I know, including Giselle. And I was surprised to learn that some of you actually liked Giselle. I am aware of the whole Slaanesh thing in Warhammer and how he/she/it is closely tied to any and all things lust or depravity. But I'm afraid that at this time, I can neither confirm nor deny that our resident Bretonnian is a Slaaneshite. I'll leave it to you guys to figure out what she is. More fun that way :D

Anyhow, I hope you all liked this chapter. Please, send me a comment or a review and let me know what guys think. You got any suggestions or advise, let me know.

Oh and one more thing before I finally stop rambling. In case any of you are wandering, the timeline of this story begins exactly on the 16th of Erntezeit of the year 2500 IC. So about twenty or so years before the start of The End Times. That's a spoiler already right there and the only one I will give out. So I hope you all look forward to what GS will do when the Everchosen's hordes finally invade the Old World.

Until next time. John out :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Goblins Slayer and Warhammer Fantasy are properties of Kumo Yagyu and Games Workshop respectively. I own nothing here except for the few OCs I create.

* * *

**Boom!**

"Ooh…" Giselle moaned out, a despondent look upon her comely face, luscious lips formed into an almost childish pout. She was currently at the back of the hall, crouched in front of a small window as she reloaded her scattergun.

"What are you moaning about now, girl" Bertha asked, sounding rather annoyed as she reloaded a pistol, kneeling just slightly to the side of Giselle.

"I wish I could hold by silvery haired _chevalier_ for one last time and kiss him goodbye, before I get viciously torn apart by filthy Greenskins" the Bretonnian maid spoke out in a forlorn voice, shaking her head in disappointment.

A Goblin soon popped it's ugly head through the window and it tried to climb in, it's malformed features and red eyes showing obvious malicious intent. The Bretonnian promptly aimed her newly reloaded scattergun towards the Goblin and shot it. The thunderous report of her weapon echoed throughout the hall they were in and it was accompanied by the sight of the diminutive green monster getting ripped apart by a dozen rounds of hot lead.

Giselle though did not seem to care. The beautiful serving girl still wore that sad look on her comely face as she sighed once more and spoke. "Fickle fate can be so cruel"

"Ugh!" the innkeeper rolled her eyes in turn as she groaned out, looking rather exasperated by the young woman's overly dramatic statement. She turned her stern gaze to Giselle. "Less whining and more killing!"

Another Goblin soon revealed itself through the small window, seeking to gain entrance. Bertha in response aimed her pistol at it and shot the little monster squarely on the head, blowing a decent sized hole through the back of it's skull and knocking it back in the process.

"Besides, you don't have much to complain about right now. At least your here and safe" She turned her eyes away from her as she placed the spent pistol on the floor and picked up a fresh one. Bertha's stern look soon morphed into one of deep worry as she spoke again. "Not like Tanya and Anna. Those poor girls are still out there somewhere while these things are roaming around"

"Oh I wouldn't worry so much about them Bertha!" Giselle said to her cheerfully, smiling at her as she spoke. "I am certain that Tanya and little Anna are both safely within the strong arms of the man I speak of "

Another Goblin soon tried to force it's way into the small window, seeking to succeed where it's kin failed. Only to meet the same demise when Giselle blew it apart with a well placed shot of her scattergun. And then she spoke once more. "And I will not exactly call our current situation safe"

And as if to lend credence to her statement, a mighty roar rang through the hall where they all stood as something rather large and heavy slammed against the thick, reinforced oaken doors of the temple. Shaking the doors as well as the rest of the temple itself, causing some dust to fall from the vaulted ceilings above.

The people of Essental had all retreated to the only remaining defensible location within the village. The Temple of Shallya.

Erected by the Cult of Shallya more than a decade ago, the temple sat at the very center of the village. The courtyard outside was more than a dozen yards wide with a small fountain in the middle. The main hall stood across from it and a small chapel built on the adjacent side. The main hall possessed much of the same characteristics as all other Shallyan temples. Pristine white walls with a large yet austere interior, the only decoration being the statue of Shallya herself found at the end of the hall near the altar. The hall housed both the hospital as well as the meager accommodations of the assigned Priestess.

Though primarily used as a place of worship and healing, the temple of Shallya in Essental possessed one rather distinct feature that most other Shallyan temples in the Empire did not. It was built with defense in mind.

The Priestess who organized the temple's construction had done so with the aid of a former Imperial State Army Captain. And because of this, instead of white stone or marble which were most commonly used in the construction of Shallyan temples, large blocks of granite were used here. Two and a half thousand tons worth of solid granite to be exact. For granite was cheaper than marble and much harder and denser, thus more suitable for the construction of fortifications.

The walls were at least five feet thick, strong enough to take at least a few direct hits from a five ton boulder launched from a Bretonnian trebuchet, while the windows were made small and narrow, having enough space for one to peer through and be used as an improvised murder hole. As a result of the small windows, much of the illumination was provided through a series of brass pans containing burning oil and some lit candles.

Beneath the main hall were the cellars. It mostly served as the place to store the temple's food and other provisions, but it was also designed to be used as underground shelters where patients and civilians could hide in relative safety in the event of an invasion. And since the structure was made almost entirely of stone, the risks of fire were very low so attackers could not hope to burn out the defenders.

The only reason why Shallya's temple here in Essental had not been mistaken for her father's temple or some well constructed military barracks, was due to the use of white paint to coat the walls and ceilings as well as the beautiful murals within the temple hall that showed various depictions of Shallya. And the only object that used marble in it's creation was the statue of the Weeping Maiden herself.

All in all, the temple of Shallya in Essental was, in essence, a small fortress. Designed to withstand a siege for at least a month or two, stretched to four months if food and water was properly rationed and if there were a sufficient number of defenders inside. It had all seemed excessive and useless when the late Captain and his wife had built the temple. But it would seem that time had proven them right, as the villagers were now all hunkered down within it's thick walls, safe from the bloodthirsty Greenskins that were trying to force their way inside.

But it would not remain this way forever.

Another loud roar echoed through the confines of the temple accompanied by something large and heavy smashing against the thick oaken doors, dislodging some of the tables and beds that were piled against the entrance as an improvised barricade. Giselle took a moment to look at her comrades.

Several dozen armed men were currently within the hall and all were desperately fighting to keep the Greenskins out of the temple, keeping them from not only taking their lives but the lives of their wives and children hiding within the cellars just beneath them. They would point their guns through the small windows and shoot at the Goblins and Orcs massed outside, all the while cutting down any of the smaller abominations seeking to climb through.

She could see Wulfrik and Erik on one of the balconies up top, firing through the small windows at the horde of green outside, the former roaring out expletives and curses at the filthy savages down below as he shot at them, while the latter calmly sniped at their enemies with his rifle. Mauser was also present as were Bertha's two sons, hurriedly reloading all the spent firearms of the embattled militiamen as to allow them to keep on shooting, their hands almost a blur of frantic movement.

The Bretonnian maid's attention was torn away from them when another Goblin soon emerged through the window. With her scattergun still spent, Giselle once again reversed her hold on it and used it as an improvised club, smashing the unfortunate Greenskin on the head. She frowned in distaste at the sight of filthy little monster's skull shattering like a ripe melon.

But soon after this monster was felled the sounds of various cries of alarm and curses reached Giselle's ears, causing her to turn towards the source of the commotion. Several Goblins had managed to climb through the windows and gained a foothold within the temple. The militiamen immediately engaged these beasts with cold steel and pointblank gunfire, killing many of them within moments. But a few of them were able to slip pass the men and continued sprinting forward.

And they had their eyes fixed on Giselle.

The young Paravonnese woman quickly held her scattergun at the ready as the Goblins neared. One of them immediately leaped through the air with it's club poised to strike. Giselle easily batted it out of the air with a well placed swing of her scattergun, it's sturdy stock smashing several of it's ribs and sending it tumbling across the floor. The maid was about to swing her weapon once again but the next Goblin proved much faster as it quickly closed the distance and tackled Giselle to the ground.

She yelped in pain as she fell to the hard floor, but she fought through the dizziness and discomfort she felt and quickly grabbed the Goblin's hand, stopping it before it could plunge it's knife into her tender flesh. The Bretonnian was somewhat surprised to find that this diminutive creature was stronger than it looked as she struggled to hold it's weapon off. And that's when Giselle noticed something odd about this Goblin.

Having been born in Paravonne which was very close to the Grey Mountains, Giselle has had many encounters with Greenskins in the past. And she knew enough about their kind that there was something off about this Goblin on top of her. It's eyes were yellow instead of red and they were oddly goat-like. And then there was that look it gave her.

Giselle was no stranger to being the recipient of desirous and lustful gazes, especially from those who harbored less than honorable intentions towards her. And this Goblin on top of her looked like it wanted nothing more than to tear off her clothes and plunder her body of all the wonderful delights it had to offer. She would have none of it however.

"Get off of me you little_ e__nfoiré_!" Giselle shouted at it, glaring at the Goblin with obvious disgust.

She raised her fist and was about to deliver a mean punch directly at this vile little creature's crooked nose. But a pair of grubby green hands grabbed a firm hold on her arm, stopping her. She gasped in surprise as she turned towards the one responsible. She was met with the horrid sight of another Goblin, and the ugly green creature was grinning madly at her as it kept a firm hold on her arm. And Giselle noted that this Goblin also possessed the same eerie yellow eyes as the other one.

With the timely assistance it got, the other Goblin standing on top of Giselle took this opportunity to reach out with it's other hand, grabbed the front of her dress, and tore a large piece of it off. Revealing a large portion of her impressive mounds in the process.

Giselle cried out in alarm, deeply appalled and more than a little embarrassed at what this disgusting monster just did to her. She tried her best to shake the damned things off but they simply would not let go. And to make things worse, a third Goblin decided to join in on their fun. The despicable little bastard wasted no time as it went and grabbed Giselle's skirt and started tearing it off as well.

The Bretonnian maid started struggling even more, trying to kick off the ugly beast as she cursed in her native tongue. Of all the times for someone to try and force themselves upon her, it had to be now at the midst of battle and inside a temple dedicated to Shallya. And the ones trying to do it were a bunch of ugly little Greenskins! This was a truly unexpected and most humiliating turn of events for the Bretonnian.

She would have much rather that handsome silvery haired barbarian be the one doing the deed. Giselle would not have minded in the least had it been him.

When the first Goblin reached out and grabbed a handful of her impressive mounds and the one at her legs began pulling at her undergarments, she finally had enough. By the Lady herself, Giselle du Galle would not stand for this indignity!

She glared hatefully at the Goblin on top of her, and her brown eyes glowed with a deep green light for the briefest of moments. And barely a second after that, the Goblin started crying out, eyes bulging out of their sockets. The beast instinctively released it's hold over Giselle and brought it's arms to it's sides, trying in vain to bring some measure of relief to the terrible, terrible agony that wracked it's entire body.

With the Goblin preoccupied by it's sudden, mysterious ailment, Giselle took this chance to shove the creature off of her, sending it tumbling to the floor where it continued to writhe wildly in absolute torment. The other Goblin who was holding onto Giselle's arm looked towards it's kin in surprise, wondering what had just happened. Distracted as it was, it had no time to defend itself when Giselle smashed her fist onto it's ugly face. The Goblin was knocked back from the force of the Bretonnian maid's punch, one that contained all her righteous feminine fury behind it. And the distinct sound of bones breaking was music to her ears.

She then turned her attention to the third Goblin crouched over her legs, having succeeded in tearing much of her skirt off and had managed to pull her underwear down to her knees. That was as far as it would get. Giselle reared up her leg and sent a strong kick towards the little monster's face, sending it tumbling away across the floor.

Now that she was finally free, Giselle quickly got back up and pulled up her underwear. Her eyes immediately fell upon the first Goblin who had the utter gall to try and defile her, still writhing and screaming on the floor but was now leaking blood through it's mouth and nose as whatever mysterious malady it suffered continued to tear it's body from the inside.

She drew out the arming sword sheathed at her waist, marched up to the downed and writhing abomination and plunged the tip of her sword into it's exposed belly. The Goblin shuddered and cried out in pain as a result before slowly going still as it's tainted life left it's body. Looking at it with utter disdain, Giselle pulled out her sword from the now dead Goblin and turned towards the one she kicked away.

The little beast was now trying to get back up, mewling piteously in pain as blood continued to leak out of it's filthy maw, now missing several teeth. Giselle walked up to it and swung her blade directly towards it's neck, severing it cleanly off it's shoulders and sending it's head falling down to the floor. It's face still stuck in a mask of pain.

The maid promptly kicked it's ugly head away. She then turned her sights towards the last Goblin, intent on skewering it with her blade like the disgusting green swine that it was. But she need not bother.

Bertha had already done the deed for her, the innkeeper having decapitated the little bastard with her long chopping knife. With the Goblin very much dead, the innkeeper brought her sight towards Giselle and a look of worry soon graced her face.

"Giselle, are you alright!" Bertha exclaimed as she hurriedly walked over to her Bretonnian serving girl, noting the torn state of her dress. In response, Giselle gave her employer one of her characteristic cheerful smiles, one that stood out of place with her current disheveled state.

"Oh not to worry Bertha. I am perfectly fine, _merci_" she lightheartedly said to the older woman.

"Fine? You look terrible!" Bertha cried out distress as she noted the younger woman's rather unfortunate state of dress. "I can't believe these disgusting little midgets would do this to you"

The Bretonnian maid adopted an almost childlike look of puzzlement before she gestured to her self. "Oh this?"

"It would seem that little _moi_ is so alluring that even primitive animals are driven into heat. Unfortunately for them, they picked the wrong _mademoiselle_ to rut with" came her self-satisfied response, smirking rather smugly.

Bertha sighed and shook her head at that in mild exasperation, though she was still glad to see her serving girl was perfectly alright. She then gave her young maid a knowing smile "Well you better cover up now. Can't have you distracting the men with your breasts hanging out"

Realization quickly dawned upon the young woman, her cheeks flushing ever so slightly in embarrassment. She quickly tied up the front of her torn dress, seeking to conceal as much of her sizable twin peaks as possible. She only partly succeeded, for there was still a healthy amount of cleavage bared as well a good portion of her lean and taut belly exposed. And her skirt was beyond repair, now leaving much of her legs exposed. Her creamy thighs, toned and unblemished, bare for all to see.

She would need a change of wardrobe later.

Turning her attention back to the battle on hand, Giselle's gaze fell upon the sight of the militiamen killing the last of the Goblins who had managed to climb through earlier as well as holding back the ones still outside. She then looked towards one of the more unfortunate militiamen currently seated on the floor and propped up against the nearby wall, pressing his bloodied hand to his side, staunching his bleeding wound.

The maid quickly walked up towards the injured man. Upon reaching him, Giselle wore an encouraging smile upon her face as she held out her hand towards the man and spoke. "Come now, up you go. There's still a battle to be won and I can't have such a big, strong man like you just sitting around"

The injured man in question turned to Giselle when she spoke, and despite his current discomfort the man could not help but feel the stirrings of desire at the sight of the beautiful serving girl, which was roused even further upon seeing her rather compromising state of dress. Giselle could feel the way his appreciative gaze roamed freely across her body and she could sense the burgeoning desire and hunger she had inspired in him. The smile she wore deepened ever so slightly.

She did not mind his lustful gaze. It was rather appreciated in fact. She spoke to the man again, her tone playful and with a hint of desire. "Take my hand now. You can look as much as you want later when everything is over, _monsieur_"

That served to break the man out of his slight daze as he, with great reluctance, tore his gaze away from Giselle's large mounds and looked her in the eyes. He smirked at her and nodded. "Well, that's something to look forward to at least"

He reached up and grabbed the maid's hand and used it to pull himself back up. With him back to his feet and standing at his full height, the man tilted his head slightly down to look at Giselle, his demeanor calm and confident.

"I'm alright now. You go back and rejoin the others. We won't let any of these Greenskins get pass us again" came the man's stern declaration before he promptly turned around and rejoined his fellow militiamen, his sword drawn and ready to smite the foes of the Empire. The wound he had suffered now completely forgotten.

Had he been paying more attention earlier, the man would have noticed the subtle green glow that enveloped the maid's hand when he took it. And had he been paying more attention, he would have noticed the way his wound had closed up, leaving only a thin scar behind. But of course, the man did not notice any of these trivial details. He had been much too focused on the ravishing young lady in front of him and the words she said to him, filling his heart and mind with renewed courage and vigour. Ready to defend her to the last.

The Bretonnian maid cast the man a rather mischievous look, feeling quite satisfied with herself. She turned around and made to join Bertha's side near the back of the hall. She sheathed her sword and picked up her discarded scattergun before once again reloading it with fresh powder and shot.

Another loud roar echoed through the hall of the temple, followed by the sound of something crashing against the thick doors. Giselle glanced towards the sealed and barricaded entrance, and her previous feelings of mirth and satisfaction once again gave way to genuine concern.

Captain Friedrich and Priestess Hannah might have designed this temple to last against a siege, to serve as a fall back point for the villagers while they waited for help, but that was only if their enemies were content on waiting that long. And the Greenskins were not so generous as to allow that to happen. Soon they would all break through the door, and when that happens, Giselle and her friends would undoubtedly die a gruesome death. Or worse.

If their fortunes do not improve, Giselle feared that she might be forced to use some of her 'hidden talents' to aid the people here. At least, a lot more openly than she had been doing since this whole battle began. But she was quite reluctant to do so, for that would surely bring unwanted attention upon her.

She did not need another belligerent group of Witch Hunters seeking to burn her at the stake. Or another team of Wizards from the Colleges of Magic trying to hunt her down and kill her as a dark sorcerer. She had suffered plenty of annoyances like that in the past already.

Oh how she wished her knight would finally come to her rescue, before it was all too late.

* * *

On the upper part of the temple near one of the windows, Erik brought his rifle to bear once more, already loaded and cocked. He did not need much time to aim as the Greenskins were so tightly packed together that hitting them was not an issue. He squeezed the trigger and out came the deafening report of his rifle, followed by the sight of an Orc getting knocked down to the ground, sporting a decent sized hole on it's head.

In retaliation for the young Hochlander's actions, several arrows were launched from among the gathered horde and flew through the air towards Erik. The man simply stepped to side and all those arrows either passed harmlessly through the space he once occupied, or they simply clattered against the side of the temple's wall, missing him outright.

He could not help but smirk at his enemies as he calmly reloaded his rifle. Greenskin marksmanship was truly abysmal, he thought. Every bit as poor as the bows and arrows they make. Erik was confident that he and the rest of the militia could easily defeat all these monster despite their superior number. They were in a fortified position and the horde outside were much too exposed. They had enough guns on hand and plenty of ammunition to spare. And every one of them were a decent enough shot with a rifle or pistol. They would have won. Could have won.

Another loud bang echoed through the confines of the temple hall, accompanied by the distinct sound of crunching wood. A bitter smile made it's way to his lips. They could have won, had that giant of an Orc were not currently banging against the temple doors, trying to force it's way in. They simply did not have enough men on hand to handle something like that. For no matter how much he and the others tried to shoot it, the foul beast simply would not go down. And it was impossible for them to concentrate all their efforts towards it as the rest of the horde were also trying to break inside and slaughter them all.

They needed help. And they needed it now.

He glanced to the side, seeing his grizzled old partner bring his rifle to bear against the horde outside. A thunderous report came out from his firearm, and a look of grim satisfaction showed on Wulfrik's face, a clear sign that he shot down his intended target.

"Hope you like the taste of that you ugly green _huhrensohn!" _the retired State Army sergeant roared out to them, before stepping back into cover just a couple of arrows passed through the space he once occupied.

"Ever the poet are you Wulfrik?" the younger man quipped, causing the grizzled soldier to merely scoff as he reloaded his rifle.

"I might very well die this day, but I will be damned if I simply make it easy for these green bastards" came the older man's cold words, a grim smile settling upon his bearded face.

Erik smiled at that. "On that, we can agree"

Erik aimed through the window once again with his rifle, took a brief moment to line up a shot, before sending another high-velocity lead ball towards an unfortunate Goblin, destroying a decent chunk of it's skull in the process. He stepped back into the safety of the thick stone wall as he repeated the same motions of reloading.

While he did this, the Hochlander hunter peered through the window to once again examine their dire situation. There were still more than a hundred of those Greenskins left, a majority of which were Goblins but with dozens of Orcs within the horde as well. And everyone of them were fully intent on killing them, down to the last child. No doubt spurred on by the presence of their Warboss. If they could only kill that huge thing, all the rest of these Greenskins would quickly scatter, either losing heart and flee or fall into absolute chaos and perhaps turn upon each other as Greenskins tend to do..

The Warboss was still in the process of breaking down the doors, rearing up it's large fist to smash against the entrance of the temple, which was already sporting large dents and warps on it's thick oaken surface. Those doors will not hold for long. He reckoned they could only suffer a couple more hits before they finally go down. He needed to prevent it somehow.

Erik would try and take that thing down again, even though he knew it was fruitless since that giant of an Orc had proven incredibly resilient, capable of surviving even direct shots to the head. He was about to bring out his newly reloaded rifle again and take aim at the Warboss, when the young man noticed something rather peculiar.

He saw someone calmly walking out from one of the streets and entering the courtyard. With his keen eyes, Erik saw the person's face and he immediately recognized him.

"Oi, Wulfrik! Look at this" he called out to his partner.

"Yes lad, those Greenskins are mighty pretty, I know" came the older man's derisive remark as he continued to reload his firearm.

Erik rolled his eyes in annoyance before speaking once more. "Not the Greenskins you stubborn old ox! Just look"

The older man grunted as he did as his comrade asked and looked through the window. Erik pointed out towards the person in the distance and spoke. "See that man over there? Isn't that the strange Northman fellow that Tanya and Anna pulled out from the river some days past?"

Wulfrik frowned and with his eyes narrowing slightly at the sight of the man. "Aye, I remember him. But why is that bloody idiot waltzing around out there for?

They continued to watch with interest as the muscled and silvery haired man calmly walked up to the raging horde, all of which still had their backs turned towards him and had yet to realize his presence, even the hulking Orc Warboss.

But that soon changed when the two militiamen saw the silvery haired Northman pick up a sizable piece of broken stone from the ground, gave it a couple experimental bounces within his hand, before throwing it. The large piece of stone flew through the air with great speed before impacting the back of the Orc Warboss' head. This caused the giant of an Orc to halt it's attack against the temple doors mid-swing.

"Holy Sigmar, the balls on this man" Wulfrik muttered in surprise, eyes wide. It truly took a lot of courage, or suicidal nerve, to try and outright provoke something as big and mean as an Orc Warboss. And this strange barbarian just went and did exactly that by throwing a rock at it.

And it would seem that the Warboss itself had the exact same thoughts coursing through it's primitive mind, as Erik noted the look of confusion and surprise upon it's ugly, scarred visage, clearly wondering who had the utter gall to throw something at him. Which then turned into one of anger as the hulking Orc turned around to look at the one responsible, no doubt intent on crushing it for this offense.

It's beady red eyes soon fell upon the silvery haired man. This action also served to turn several of the other Greenskins' attention from the defenders within the temple to the one that their leader was looking at. But instead of running for his life as he rightly should for earning the unsavory attentions of these green monsters, the man continued to defy Wulfrik's and Erik's expectations. By pulling out one of those knives sheathed at his leather harness, and threw it at the Warboss.

A pained yelp escaped from the huge Greenskin's mouth as the small, sharpened piece of steel pierced it's big, snout-like nose. It brought it's large hand to it's face and quickly pulled out the knife before nursing it's abused nostrils. The sight was rather comical, and Erik could not help but chuckle in amusement. Wulrik on the other hand was visibly torn between praising this Northman for having such courage, and cursing him for being an utter fool.

The Warboss' scarred visage twisted into one of mad rage as he turned his sights back at the human who hurt him. It unleashed a deafening, bloodcurdling roar before charging towards the lone human, it's enormous choppa raised in preparation to cleave him in two. In it's rage filled dash towards it's new foe, the Orc Warboss ended up bowling over or outright crushing some of it's fellow Greenskins. But it did not care however, it's mind was focused solely upon that silver haired human.

And that human still remained calm as ever, as he simply stood his ground and leveled his stoic gaze at the incoming Orc. When the Warboss was within striking range, it brought it's choppa down upon the human with all the strength it's huge, trunk-like arms could unleash. Wulfrik and Erik thought that this Northman was certainly done for.

So it came as a bit of a surprise when this man swiftly leaped to the side and avoided the hulking Orc's downward swing. The large and cumbersome weapon impacted the cobblestone ground instead, shattering it and spraying the area with rocks and dirt. The man himself was already back on his feet, standing just several feet to the side of the large Orc, still maintaining that veneer of calm of his.

Furious that it failed to kill him, the Warboss pulled it's weapon out of the ground and reared it up in preparation for a mighty swing towards the human, one that would cleave even a Troll in half with a single blow. At the same time, many of the nearby Goblins and Orcs roared out as they charged towards the lone human in their midst, intent on hacking him apart and devour his corpse.

"Oi! Get out of there you bloody fool!" Wulfrik shouted out to the silver haired barbarian in warning. But much to his chagrin, the man remained where he was, seemingly unconcerned. Did this man have some sort of death wish perhaps?

When the Orc finally unleashed it's attack, it's enormous implement speeding towards him, the mysterious man quickly dived down to the ground and the Warboss' weapon passed over him harmlessly, missing him by mere inches. But the other Greenskins were not so fortunate though. The enormous choppa ended up hitting them instead, it's enormous sharp edge mowed down more than a dozen of them in one pass, tearing their bodies apart and showering the area with blood and gore.

Now that really caught the two's attention, not expecting such a blunder from the Warboss. But the massive Orc was not in least concerned about the most unfortunate demise it had wrought upon it's kin. It's attention was still solely focused upon the annoying human in front of it, as it raised it's massive choppa up in preparation for one great cleave.

The silvery haired man they were observing was already back on his feet, strong legs crouched slightly, ready to propel him away. When the Orc's weapon soon came crashing down upon him, the man quickly jumped to the side once again, deftly avoiding the heavy and cumbersome blow.

A pair of Orcs had been ready to hack the silvery haired man apart as they approached him from behind, roaring out in rage as they did so. But when the wily human jumped away, they were the ones struck by their Warboss' great choppa instead. Their remains now splattered across the ground in dozens of bloody pieces.

Annoyed by it's lack of progress and still unmindful of the gruesome deaths it was inflicting upon it's own forces, the Warboss shifted it's choppa and swung it towards the human once more, seeking to literally sweep him away with the monstrous weapon's keen edge. Only to be disappointed, when the man simply somersaulted over the incoming choppa, avoiding it entirely.

A large group of Goblins who had been seeking to aid their leader and swamp the lone human warrior, were met with a most gruesome and untimely end. Their leader's choppa crashed into their group. The force behind it sending their wrecked bodies hurtling through the air until they either crashed to the ground or they collided with a wall and were literally splattered all over it.

It was now clear for them to see that, while this Warboss was exceedingly powerful and resilient, it was sorely lacking in either discipline or skill. Trusting solely upon it's strength to carry it through. As such it came as no surprise when the Warboss ended up hitting it's own allies once again.

More and more of the Greenskins were soon drawn away from the defenders within the temple as they turned their attention towards the human battling against their mighty leader. The Orcs upon seeing a more worthwhile foe, immediately charged towards the lone human while the more numerous Goblins were content on simply shadowing their new adversary from the side, looking for a more perfect time to strike as to not get accidentally struck by their rampaging leader. A wise decision on the part of the smaller Greenskins, depending on the observer.

Seeing the many Orcs closing in around him, the silvery haired human quickly dashed away to try and avoid them, expertly weaving around each of the large brutes with impressive swiftness, either avoiding their clumsy attacks outright or simply parrying them with his sword. And for those who proved too annoying and persistent, the warrior would deliver a swift and precise strike at either their legs or their eyes, wounding and disabling them, but not stopping long enough to finish them off.

Their own Warboss did that for him when it continued to accidentally hit it's own fellow Orcs in it's mindless rampage.

He continued using this particular tactic for a while, simply dodging and weaving and dashing around, parrying some incoming blows and delivering quick and debilitating strikes at a few of his foes. And he never once stopped, appearing almost like a white flash among them as the idiotic brutes tried and failed to pin him down and kill him.

And of course, the Warboss continued it's hardest to try and hit him, and failing spectacularly as it ended up hitting it's own fellow Orcs in the process, either killing them outright or brutally injuring them. And it did not care in the least. It's rage clouded it's already poor sense of judgement.

Made even worse when the lone human picked up a discarded sword from the ground and hurled it over towards the Warboss, hitting it in the face. The edge left only a small but noticeable cut upon it's skin, nothing serious. But it served to anger the beast even more as it chased after him with greater ferocity, roaring out all the while.

"Ah ha ha ha!" Erik laughed out loud, utterly amused as he pointed out at bloody spectacle happening in front of them. "Look at him lead that Warboss around, like an Estalian bullfighter!"

Wulfrik could not help but chuckle at that, in agreement with his younger comrade.

And as if to prove him right, the mysterious man in front of them was purposely running towards one of the large groups of Goblins. The little Green monsters all cried out in alarm and fear as they saw the incoming human with their leader chasing after him, it's face twisted in mad rage. The Warboss raised it's choppa up once again, fully intent on smashing apart this pesky human. Only for him to suddenly veer to the side just as his weapon came falling down, and the Warboss once again struck it's own allies instead, killing several of the Goblins in that disastrous move.

"Oi, Erik! Wulfrik! What's going on up there?!" came the puzzled voice of one of the militiamen.

"Why have the Greenskins stopped attacking?!" another militiaman sounded off, confused as to why their enemies suddenly stopped trying to butcher them.

"Just look out the windows and see for yourselves!" Erik cried out to them in response, not bothering to hide the mirth in his voice. "Taal's breath, you're not gonna believe it otherwise"

Everyone in the hall did as he said as they quickly ran towards the nearest windows and tried to peer outside, to see what exactly was going on. Mauser also went and had a look, as did Bertha and her sons. And of course, the Bretonnian maid was among them as well. Hoping to see if it was the one whom she had been waiting for all this time.

There he was, that same mysterious man that Tanya and Anna had saved a while back. He was all alone as he fought against Greenskins that were more than a hundred times his number. And he was actually winning.

He picked up a discarded choppa from the ground as he ran and quickly hurled it to the side. It soared through the air while spinning around with great speed, before impacting a pair of Goblins who were about to loose deadly shafts at him. The unfortunate little Greenskins were cut messily in half by the deadly spinning projectile as a result.

And when an Orc Shaman was about to cast a spell, it's eyes glowing bright as it gibbered and jabbered in it's own foul language, the man picked up a discarded spear off the ground and hurled it towards the Orc Shaman's direction. The flying spear struck true, impaling the mad Orc through it's open mouth, silencing it.

"Now that's one way of dealing with an enemy spell caster" Mauser muttered under his breath in awe, his critical gaze filled with approval as he watched the young man fight.

And this grew even further when the man finally changed tactics as he leaped into a large group of Goblins, armed with a shortsword in one hand and a wicked looking three-bladed dagger in the other. He then proceeded to cut down the Goblins surrounding him with ruthless efficiency.

He lashed out with his dagger and severed a Goblin's whole arm as it raised it's weapon, before kicking it away and sent it crashing towards a couple of it's kin, knocking them to the ground. One of the little Greenskins sought to attack him with it's spiked club, only for him to deftly parry the cumbersome blow with his sword before slicing it's belly and neck wide open with two very fast and precise slashes with his sword and dagger. He immediately followed this with a powerful sweeping kick aimed towards another incoming Goblin, hitting the creature squarely at the side of it's head, shattering a portion of it's skull as well as bending it's neck at an impossible angle.

"Unbelievable" Bertha breathed out, frowning upon the man's brutal display of carnage. "And here I thought drunken Ulrican Priests were bloodthirsty madmen. This lad could give them a run for their money"

When she saw him decapitate two of the little Greenskins with a single swing of his sword, followed by him disemboweling another Goblin with that triple-bladed dagger of his, spilling it's blood and innards all over the ground as a result, Bertha felt correct in her earlier assumptions about this young man being some Northman barbarian. She took comfort in the fact that he was turning his wrath against the Greenskins, and not the innocent people of this village.

Her sons had a slightly different reaction to his displays though.

"Wow! He is so good!" Felix exclaimed in awe.

"No, he is better than good. He is awesome!" countered by Hans, eyes sparkling with admiration.

And this only increased further, when four of the little Green bastards tried to attack him at the same time from different directions, armed with an assortment of deadly weapons. But this man simply proved the better fighter as he delivered lighting fast strikes and slashes with his lethal implements. Disarming, crippling and then killing each of them all within a span of exactly three seconds.

When the Orc Warboss came in to try and end his life, swinging his massive choppa down towards him, the man simply dashed to the side, barreling through a couple of Goblins in the process. And the Warboss' weapon ended up smashing apart one of it's unfortunate subordinates instead.

While everyone else either felt admiration or fear as they continued to watch the strange looking warrior fight off the Greenskins, many of them even openly cheering him on and with some placing bets, Giselle had a slightly different reaction to his impressive displays.

"_Oh! Just look at him!"_ Giselle thought aloud in utter delight. Her eyes wide as she stared at him, heart filled with awe and fierce longing._ "Such bravery! Such_ élan_! How can any maiden's heart not be moved?"_

And the Bretonnian's heart was so moved. But as she continued to watch him fight.

Where he decapitated two more Goblins with both of his deadly tools of war within a blink of an eye, shortly before dashing to the side to avoid another cumbersome attack from the furious Warboss, where upon the silvery haired warrior hurled his sword at a nearby Orc, skewering it through the neck, and then throwing his triple-bladed dagger towards another pair of Goblins, severing their heads cleanly off their shoulders.

Giselle became more than just moved. She fell in love!

She instinctively licked her lips as she looked at him with fierce hunger in her eyes. If her silvery haired knight could fight with such skill, such vigour and such strength, Giselle could only imagine how great a lover he must be. But it could also mean that he was just as relentless and brutal. That brought a frown to her face.

"_By the Lady, he must be an utter beast in bed! Poor little _moi_ would be unable to walk properly for at least a week!"_ she thought with some trepidation, more than a little fearful at such a possibility. But as she continued to watch her brave and handsome knight fight.

Whereupon he picked up a large, bronze plated round-shield from the ground, used it to block a few arrows loosed at him by a trio of Goblins, after which he charged straight towards them and used the shield to ram the little monsters, sending them crashing a good ways away. And then he quickly hurled the shield towards the incoming Orc Warboss, hitting the massive thing squarely in the eye with it's hard rim, sending it staggering backwards while howling in pain. Causing it to bring it's hand to it's abused eye and massage it.

While the enormous Orc was still stunned by that unexpected attack, the shield had bounced off and the silvery haired warrior quickly ran towards it and caught it in midair, which he then used to bash a Goblin on the head when the sneaky little bastard tried to blindside him with it's sword, dashing it's skull in the process.

After such an impressive display, Giselle soon changed her mind as she grinned lasciviously at him. _"It would not be so bad, getting mercilessly ravished by him. It might even be fun really"_

She discreetly slipped her hand in between her thighs, and began rubbing her already moist entrance furiously with her fingers, her breaths becoming heavy and hot as she stared at him with rapturous desire. _"Yes. So fun indeed…"_

While the buxom Bretonnian quietly pleasured herself as she continued to watch him fight, dipping a couple of digits into her increasingly wet cunny and stroking herself, all the while fantasizing about the two of them engaged in all manner of lurid positions, the Goblin Slayer remained firmly focused upon his chosen trade.

An Orc charged at him from the side, seeking to run him through with it's barbed spear. He swiftly twisted to the side and avoided the incoming thrust, after which he grabbed a firm hold onto it's shaft with his free hand while at the very same time he swung his shield backwards and smashed the side of the Greenskin's head with it's hard rim. The Orc's skull was shattered as a result, eliciting an audible wet crunch. It soon lost grip of it's weapon as it fell to the ground.

Now armed with his newly acquired weapon, Giselle watched her handsome knight plunge it's wicked tip deep into another incoming Orc, piercing it straight through it's dark heart. He immediately pulled out the long shaft and delivered a strong kick at the middle of the Orc's torso, knocking it backwards as it continued to bleed heavily. Next to taste the sting of his spear was a Goblin who had tried to sneak up on him from behind, where he skewered the nasty little green midget right through the head.

With the Goblin still impaled upon his spear, he hurled it to the side and sent it's lifeless body crashing upon another one of it's kin who was about to loose an arrow at him. Another Orc attempted to cut him down with it's choppa, hoping to finally end this annoying human's deadly rampage. It swung it's weapon down at him with all the force it could muster, only for the man to skillfully deflect his attack by raising his shield and angling it, the choppa sliding harmless to the side as a result. Adjusting his hold upon the spear, the Slayer stabbed at the Orc at an angle, impaling it through the neck.

He promptly shoved the beast back and pulled out his spear from it's neck before swiftly shifting his shield to the back of his head, just in time to block a deadly strike from another Goblin that had tried to smash his skull with it's club. A look of utter surprise graced the foolish little creature's face, not expecting the human to be aware of his surprise attack. It did not have long to dwell upon this failure though, as the Slayer reverse his hold on the spear and stabbed backwards, plunging the barbed tip right through the Goblin's right eye until it ruptured out the back it's skull.

It was at this time that the Warboss had finally recovered from the agony it felt from it's badly abused eye, now turning it's pained and furious gaze back towards the Slayer, one eye now a puffed up mass of black and blue. It unleashed another bloodcurdling roar, one full of hate and murderous intent, before leaping towards the human with it's massive choppa raised high in preparation for one, mighty blow.

The Slayer saw it coming and immediately dashed to the side to avoid the coming blow. But he was unprepared for the full might of the Warboss' attack however, when it smashed onto the space he previously occupied with such force that he was flung off his feet and sent tumbling violently across the ground a few yards away. The whole area was showered with rocks and dirt, causing everyone nearby instinctively covered their eyes.

Dazed and in pain from his violent contact with the hard ground, the silvery haired man nonetheless tried to get back up, wincing as he did so. One of the Goblins soon leaped towards him and landed on top of his shoulders while his back was still turned. He immediately released his hold on his spear and grabbed a firm hold of the Goblin's dagger before it could plunge deep into his chest. And it was a good thing that he did, for he noticed that the rusty blade was actually coated with some kind of poison.

With the man holding onto it's weapon and preventing it from stabbing him, the Goblin simply opened it's filthy maw filled with many sharp and pointed teeth, and bit him hard on the shoulder.

The Slayer cried out in pain as the beast sunk it's teeth deep into his flesh. He quickly released his hold upon his shield, grabbed the Goblin's head and tried to remove the damn thing. Seeing that the human was occupied and opened to attack, several of the Goblins soon drew out their bows prepared to loose deadly shafts at him.

Seeing the attack coming, he turned his back towards the direction of the bow wielding Goblins just as they launched their arrows at him. The feathered shafts flew through the air and ended up hitting the Goblin still hanging onto the back of the Slayer. The Goblin cried out in pain as a result and instinctively release it's feral hold upon him. He promptly hurled the little Greenskin off of him, glad to be rid of the annoying monster.

But he had no time for a reprieve however as he had dive to the side once again to avoid another crushing blow from the Warboss. More Orcs and even more Goblins soon rushed towards him, intent on swarming him from all directions. The Slayer simply pulled out his remaining three-blade dagger and another throwing knife and readied to fight off the incoming mob.

It was now clear for all to see that he was in trouble, and Mauser was the first to react. He turned towards everyone else present within the hall while pointing towards the beleaguered man

"Oi! The Northman's in trouble! We need to help the lad, quick!"

The aged Gunsmith quickly shouldered his rifle, aimed towards the closest Greenskin and shot the monster in the back of the head. Everyone was swift to follow his example as they all shouldered their guns, picked a target. Bertha and her sons delivered accurate fire with their pistols at some bow-wielding Goblins before they could loose a shaft. Wulfrik and Erik sniped a couple of Orcs from up top before they could even reach the Slayer with their choppas.

And of course, Giselle had immediately halted her self-gratifications the moment she saw her knight in need of help. She brought her scattergun to bear and blasted apart a large group of Goblins with two quick, successive shots before they could swarm her newly found beloved. She would not allow any of them to harm her man. Not while she was watching.

All the rest of the militiamen opened fire upon the Greenskin horde, killing dozens upon dozens of them in an instant with accurate rifle and pistol fire. This sudden, renewed attack from the villagers caused the surviving Goblins to finally lose heart and flee, no longer seeing any point in remaining within the death trap that they now found themselves in. Even the few Orcs still left alive began to hesitate, their feeble minds now comprehending the danger they were in.

Some of them wisely chose to flee along with their smaller cousins. But the more idiotic and bloodthirsty of them chose to stay and fight, charging towards the silvery haired human. And the Slayer simply cut them all down as just punishment for their foolishness.

Thanks to the villagers most timely assistance, Goblin Slayer soon turned his attention to the only remaining Greenskin that posed any threat, the Warboss. The enormous Orc was currently roaring towards it's fleeing minions, cursing at them in it's own foul tongue as it tried to get them to come back and keep fighting.

But it's angry cries and curses were either ignored, or were answered with some colorful denials from it's own swiftly retreating kin, much to it's utter frustration.

The Slayer saw this, and he could not resist smirking at them disdainfully. Typical Goblin nature, he thought. All spineless cowards by heart, with eyes fixed only upon their own survival. His only regret at the moment, was that he could not run down and kill every last one of them. At least, not today. For he had much bigger fish to roast.

A distant gunshot soon erupted from the other side of town and he turned slightly towards its direction. The cold look within his crimson eyes soon turned predatory. It would seem those two girls had finished preparing the fire, so it was time for him to start cooking.

He turned his predatory gaze towards the Warboss, eyes once again glowing with their eerie red light. This caught the attention of those who saw it, staring at the Slayer with either bemused or slightly fearful looks, wondering as to why his eyes were glowing like that.

Giselle saw this as well, and a rather thoughtful look graced her comely face. _"Hmm… interesting"_

"Would you look at that" he spoke towards the Warboss. His tone purposely mocking and contemptuous. "It would seem you are all alone now Goblin. What a shame"

Despite it's primitive, rage-filled mind, the Warboss was still able to understand what he said, and it grew even angrier as it turned towards the Slayer.

"ME NO WEEDLING GOBBO! ME ORK! ME ORK BOZZ!"

The Warboss roared out to him in defiance, it's scarred and misshapen face still a mask of apoplectic fury, foaming at the mouth as it growled. Goblin Slayer was not in the least perturbed. He merely scoffed at it, his crimson eyes showing nothing but utter loathing and disgust towards it.

"A Goblin by another name then. You will still die the same, as countless others of your wretched, gods forsaken kind" he spoke with such deathly coldness that actually served to chill the spines of those who heard it. And one woman in particular nearly swooned.

The Warboss bellowed out another war-cry as it raised it's choppa up before smashing it down upon him, one that the Slayer unsurprisingly managed to avoid by leaping to the side. He smirked at the foul brute before waving it over.

"Come on now little Goblin. Let's go and play you and I" he taunted, crimson eyes still glowing and brimming with sinister glee.

And the Warboss easily gave in to his goading, charging towards him as fast as it's ponderous legs could manage. The Slayer promptly sprinted away, purposely leading the hulking Orc out of the temple grounds and into the village's main street, heading directly towards the southern entrance.

"Where is that crazy lad leading that Orc to now?" Bertha loudly mused, looking after the rapidly departing pair with a look of bemusement.

"Come on everyone! Let's go and see what _mon her__ò__s_ plans to do with that big green idiot!" spoken by Giselle in excitement with a rather girlish tone, as she quickly ran towards the barricaded entrance and started hauling off the stuff piled there.

Everyone else chuckled and exchanged looks of amusement before they went and helped the scantily clad Bretonnian maid, also wanting to see what would happen next.

* * *

Anna let out a deep breath to steady her nerves, her rifle shouldered and with the barrel propped on the edge of a small upturned cart. The time for when she would finally repay the Slayer for all of his aid drew close. And in the process, perhaps earn some of his approval. He had given her one simple and easy task, by the Heldenhammer and the White Dove, she will not fail him.

The young Stahlhart was currently aiming at a pile of barrels and wooden crates about forty or so yards away, all stacked together just slightly to the side of the village's southern entrance. The barrels were filled to brim with gunpowder, all three of them. And the crates were full of rifle and pistol cartridges, and if she remembered correctly, numbered exactly two hundred or so.

Anna knew very little about ballistics and chemistry, nor was she particularly knowledgeable about explosives. But if remembered correctly everything her father had taught her and Tanya about those aforementioned subjects, as well as the few lessons that Mauser had given them as well, Anna reckoned that the amount of gunpowder she and Tanyad had 'borrowed' from Mauser's workshop and piled together, had roughly enough power to blow apart a large boulder into hundreds of tiny pieces.

And the force of the explosion would be enough to propel those cartridges, all two hundred or so of them, through the air at such blistering speeds that they would literally shred a fully grown ox into bloody confetti. And still have enough momentum to brutally maim a man standing much further away, hence, why she was currently far away and hiding behind something solid.

And if she correctly remembered the properties of gunpowder as taught to them by Mauser and their dear father, then all it would take was one well placed shot at one of those barrels to set off the gunpowder stored inside, and unleash all of their combined power in one large explosion that would propel hundreds of hot lead through the air at all directions at speeds faster than she could blink.

Suffice to say, the trap that the Slayer had them create for the Warboss was, in Anna's humble opinion, a bit excessive. But then again, the Slayer did say that they had to be doubly sure that the trap would truly kill the hulking Orc. Although she distinctly remember him referring to it as a 'giant Goblin'. Rather puzzling, that. She would have to ask him about that later once all this horrid business with Greenskins was over.

One of many questions that Anna planned on asking him actually. And she was certain that her sister had many questions for him as well.

She quietly glanced towards her sister. Tanya was currently crouched behind the same upturned cart, just right next to Anna. She was currently peering through the lens of spyglass that she had also 'borrowed' from Mauser's shop earlier, along with all the gunpowder and cartridges. She had fired her rifle just now, their way of signaling the Slayer that the trap was ready, and now Tanya was using the spyglass to look for his coming, and that of the Warboss that was undoubtedly hot on his heels.

Her sister wore a look of deep concern upon her face as she waited for him to come to view, clenching the edge of the cart rather tightly in nervousness.

Anna could sympathize with her, for she too was worried about him and of this insane plan he had concocted. Anna could still scarcely believe it. Who in their right mind would actually volunteer to fight on hundreds of Greenskins plus an Orc Warboss all on their own, and expect to actually pull it off and live to tell about it? All in an effort to buy the two of them time to set up a trap that had a very high chance of killing him as well as their intended target?

Absolute madness. Honestly, what is it about men going off to do insane feats of heroism and valor? Truly exasperating. It was actually enough to drive Anna mad with worry, hence she went and took another deep breath again to calm her nerves. Yet it also made her want him even more.

A soft smile soon formed on her smooth, pinkish lips.

This Goblin Slayer, as he so called himself, was the most reckless, foolhardy and stubborn man she had ever met. And yet, it only served to make Anna fall for him. More so than she had been since she started helping her sister take care of him. It was madness, she knew, falling for a man she hardly knew, and one that possessed such a breathtaking proficiency in the art of violence and murder.

But it was the truth, that was what Anna felt towards that mysterious stranger with the glowing red eyes and the peculiar silver hair. Hence why she would do her utmost not to fail him.

"Their coming! Get ready!" Tanya exclaimed, breaking her out of her musings. She turned towards her, a look of frantic worry on her face. "Are you sure you want to do this? Maybe it's best I make the shot"

Anna immediately shook her head at that before aiming down with rifle once more, lining a shot at the stack of gunpowder. "No, I'll do it. I can handle this"

Tanya quietly nodded at that before turning her sights back towards the entrance.

Distant roars soon reached Anna's ears, growing louder with each passing second. The earth beneath them shook as well, as heavy footfalls pounded upon the ground at a fast pace. A moment later, Anna could finally see the distant form of the Slayer, muscled body moving and stretching with each stride as his powerful legs propelled him forward. And looming just behind him was the enormous form of the Orc Warboss.

Anna had seen that creature from afar earlier, when they first entered the village and scouted the area around the temple. It was just as frightening and menacing as the first time she saw, especially with it's face all twisted in rage and bloodlust, large slabs of muscle adorning it's massive and powerful body and brandishing the largest and cumbersome looking axe-like weapon that Anna had ever seen.

Anna fought to calm herself lest she ruin her aim. The Slayer was directly within her line of fire as he made his way towards the entrance. He would be passing by the stack of gunpowder on his way out, so she needed to time her shot perfectly. Too soon, and she would end up blowing up the gunpowder while he was still close. Too late, and the Orc would clear the trap before it explodes, after which it would kill the Slayer. And then kill her and Tanya shortly after.

Anna did not want to think about those horrible outcomes. She needed to focus. The man she so admired was depending on her. His very life was in her hands. She needed to do this properly.

He had just cleared the end of the main street and was now about to pass through the entrance, with the Orc still hot on his heels. And the Warboss was merely several feet away from him. Anna felt cold fear grip her heart, her eyes widening and cold sweat passing forming on her brow. The Warboss was much too close. Too close for her to make the shot and set the gunpowder off. The Slayer would be caught in the blast if she did.

The Slayer finally emerged out of the entrance and had just past by the trap, and the Warboss was just several steps behind him. Still very close. She couldn't take the shot, not without killing him as well. She couldn't do it. She was going to fail. She was going to fail him! He was going to die, all of them were going to die, and it was all her fault!

But the next thing she saw, was the Slayer calmly raising that wicked looking three-blade dagger of his, and hurled it backwards. The dagger flew through the air while spinning rapidly, until it struck the Warboss, it's blades burying themselves deep into it's right eye.

The massive Orc soon howled in absolute agony, dropping it's weapon as it brought both hands upon it's ruined eye, already bleeding heavily. It's forward movement was halted as a result as it kept wailing and flailing around like some terribly abused animal. Not knowing that it was standing right next to a stack of powerful explosive material.

By this time, the Slayer had now well cleared the immediate vicinity of the trap, while the Warboss was still by the entrance.

"Shoot it! Now!" he cried out to her.

And that was all Anna needed to hear. She took one more breath to steady herself, before she squeezed the trigger.

And then…

_BOOM!_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Whew! Quite the chapter huh? I had a lot of fun writing this you know. So I hoped you'll enjoy it too. I actually had one more scene that I wanted to add here before finally ending it, but I decided that it would far too much and might end up disrupting the overall flow of the this chapter. More so than I already did by adding that little bit of hot sauce there, if you know what I mean. XD

I had intended to post this a few days back, but me and the crew had been way too busy. And stressed out. Passing through pirate infested waters will do that to you.

Anyways, I had received quite a lot of great reviews for the last chapter, as well as a lot of questions and suggestions from you all. So I'll be taking the extra time to properly respond to each and everyone of them. Here it goes:

**Reviews Reply:**

**Kevin Bakeland:** I am fully aware that Greenskins in Warhammer Fantasy and 40k have no genitals. But like I said on the previous chapter, there would be Goblin Slayer goblins here as well, so you'll be seeing a bit more of that later. Which also means you'll get to a lot more GS killing those particular breed of Goblins as well. ;) Thanks a lot for reading my story. Here's the new one, hope you enjoy it buddy.

**human dragon: **Thanks a lot man. Glad to know I could put a smile on your face with my humble work. So here's little bit more of this. Hope you enjoy it.

**Guest: **Nope, not close enough. I admit that I did draw a bit of inspiration from the old Drachenfels novel when I created Giselle's character. But Giselle on this story is a completely original character of mine. One that I hope you'll come to like.

**Dracus6: **Hey man. About your suggestions for new crossovers, I appreciate them and all, but I can't say that I'll be able to write them. Or any other new stories for now. It's already taking a lot of my free time just writing this one, so no go on your ideas. But they are placed into close consideration. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed this chapter and continued reading.

**solarblaster: **Well, that's one thing I plan on exploring as well. Can Goblin Slayer use the gate scroll to pull off a parting of the red seas kind of thing on Archaon and his forces and pour millions of tons of water all over their heads? Would the gate scroll even work in the world of warhammer? And if so, who could link it to the bottom of the ocean then? Or can it even be linked? And would Archaon even be affected by it? All interesting questions. All of which I am eager to present an answer to.

And as for the Goblin Slayer goblins, I knew that presenting them into the World of Warhammer might serve as turn off for some people, but it had to be done. And you would be correct in assuming that once the various cults finally realize the knew evil posed by goblins that they would go and eradicate them. And would seek to help Goblin Slayer out. But this being the World of Warhammer, such things are not so straightforward. It will happen, but not right away.

Anyhow, enjoy this latest chapter my man. And thanks for reading.

**Austin: **Glad to know you enjoyed my story my man. It had been a natural thing, crossing Goblin Slayer with Warhammer. They all shared the same themes after all, it was so easy. Now, as for the Goblin Slayer goblins. Their presence here in the Old World is not accidental. Their origins and history will be explained further, and you might be right about their being some animosity or outright feuding between Warhammer Goblins and GS Goblins due to biological differences. I think you'll like what I'll come up with.

As for anymore stories similar to this or other genres, I'm afraid to say it, but no. I don't have any other stories lined up right now save for this one and Lord of Death. Cause I plan on finishing both these stories before I make new ones. But your idead about crossing GS with For Honor is really interesting, cause' I happen to be a For Honor fan myself. I'll be thinking about it really well. Anyway, enjoy the latest chapter buddy.

**Evowizard25: **Glad to know you like my writing style so far. I always enjoyed reading detailed fight scenes. It really serves to give you an idea of how the whole fight not only looks, but how it feels. It might also serve to bore some readers though, so let me know if I am going a little overboard on the details. But yeah, I really wanted to showcase to the readers just how badass of a fight Goblin Slayer is even though he is just a regular dude. Kind of like batman.

Now, as for Goblin Slayer. I don't know if you noticed, but this version of Goblin Slayer is a bit different from the one you know in the manga/anime. I could explain to you how and why, but that would spoil everything so you'll just have to continue reading to find out. Although I did drop a small hint back in chapter 1 as to the history of Goblin Slayer. It was just a really small by shiny hint though, so it's ok if you didn't.

Them thirsting a bit for Goblin Slayer is just my way of adding some spice into this story. Just as how there were a lot of women pining after him in his world, so will there be the same number here in this world. It's a blessing, or a curse, depending on how you'll see it. Could be both

As for Giselle, let's just say that you and all the other readers might start seeing her in a bit of a bad light after her little scene here. And I won't blame you if you do. Heck, even I was a bit surprised in how this chapter turned out, though it didn't feel at all bad. But still won't confirm or deny that she is in anyway related to Chaos, but I will say that she is a good person. :D Just bit on the dirty side, but still a good person.

I didn't like how the End Times happened as well, so I will be taking a few twists on how I think that whole event should play out. And for the Goblin Slayer having children… Well, it's still a long ways off until the End Times so, who knows, maybe along the way a few lucky ladies gets knocked up by the Gobbo Slayer. We'll see.

**Rook435: **Thanks, glad to know you like it. Now, from what I understand, in Goblin Slayer's world, gunpowder and gunpowder weapons haven't been invented yet. Or at least, Goblin Slayer still hasn't come across it yet. But I could be wrong, since I only read up to volume 6 of the light novels so my info might be outdated. So for now, gunpowder and gunpowdered weapons will be a new idea for GS. But that will slowly change as this story continues.

As for him getting a his own crew similar to canon or maybe something similar to the Ubersreik Five. All I can say that he will have a little bit of both. And then some more. Much more. You'll understand later on.

**NEETsoc: **How indeed? :D Hopefully this chapter would give you a little bit more insight about that.

**Guest:** Wish granted buddy.

**micelzod: **You know, that might actually happen. Considering the timeline I made for his story, chances are good that Goblin Slayer might just end up running into our dynamic duo. We'll see.

And that's all for now. I hope you'll all enjoy this latest chapter. Let me know what you guys think. Send me you're reviews. Any comments or suggestions, just send them my way..

Until next time. John out :D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Goblins Slayer and Warhammer Fantasy are properties of Kumo Yagyu and Games Workshop respectively. I own nothing here except for the few OCs I create.

* * *

**Agreements and Warm Welcomes**

With a small grunt of effort, Wulfrik removed the last piece of furniture that composed their improvised barricade, lifting it up and depositing it on the side. And with the temple doors now unblocked, the militiamen soon unbarred the doors and opened them. The dull morning light flooded through the entrance and the defenders were soon greeted by the sight of the carnage that took placed mere minutes ago.

The entire courtyard of the temple was littered with dead Greenskins and the ground was soaked with their dark blood. Wulfrik frowned in distaste at the sight. It would take an entire day to completely clean up all this mess, he thought. Even more so when one were to take into account all the damage these savages have wrought upon their village. More reasons for him to hate their kind.

The old sergeant pressed forward with his longrifle shouldered, keeping a wary eye for any unpleasant surprises. Everyone else followed suit and emerged out of the protective confines of the temple and into the corpse and blood covered courtyard. Many of them wore varying looks of disgust and anger at the sight of all their former foes. Giselle scowled at the sight of a dead Orc as she carefully walked over it's badly mangled corpse, covering her nose with her hand as she did so, for the beast had fouled itself when it died. Erik prodded at another nearby Orc lying on the ground with the butt of his rifle, checking it for signs of life. Only to cause it's eye to fall out of it's socket when he did so while it remained unresponsive, a clear sign that it was truly dead.

_BOOM!_

A powerful, deafening explosion suddenly erupted and everyone instinctively crouched low and with more than a few covering their ears. All of them wore looks of alarm and surprise upon their faces as they all wondered what could have caused it.

"Sigmar's golden balls!" out came Bertha's rather colourful reaction as she looked towards the direction of that large explosion, her face an image of both shock and great exasperation. "Is that crazy Northman boy trying to blow up the whole village?!"

"No, I think it was just the Warboss" came Mauser's even reply, the old Gunsmith still maintaining his calm. His wizened face frowned in annoyance though. "Though I hope the lad didn't use up all my gunpowder to kill that thing"

Wulfrik on the other hand soon turned towards all the other militiamen and began barking orders.

"Alright, you three!" the retired sergeant pointed to three men in particular. "Take several others with you and start searching the entire village for anymore Greenskins. Kill any you find!"

Those men nodded in acknowledgement and began doing as he said, quickly forming up their respective groups and began their search, eager to find any more surviving Goblins and Orcs and visit sweet vengeance upon them. Wulfrik then addressed another group of men.

"I want you lot to stay here and watch over the temple. Many of those Green bastards might come back. Gun down any you see" was the old sergeant's stern command to them. These men also nodded in agreement and began to take up positions within the temple hall once again.

"The rest of you are with me!" he then said to all the other militiamen still remaining within the vicinity. "Let's go check on that Northman's handiwork"

With that, he immediately turned around and headed towards the direction of the village's southern entrance with everyone else following his lead. Mauser, Giselle Bertha and her sons also followed suit. All of them were rather eager to meet face to face with the one who helped them avert the terrible crisis that befell their village. With Giselle in particular looking forward to finally give the mysterious man the proper welcome he most deserved.

* * *

She hugged the dirt beneath her as if it was her only lifeline, her eyes closed shut. Her heart thundered in her chest as her whole body quivered. Her ears still rang and hurt as she instinctively covered them with her hands in an attempt to soothe the pain and stifle the ringing. Even at a considerable distance and hidden behind the upturned cart, Tanya still felt the immense force of the exploding gunpowder, washing over her delicate form and shaking her to the core.

She turned her head slightly to the side and opened her eyes to check on her sister, very much hoping that Anna was alright. And to her relief, her sister still was. She was lying on her side, covering her ears with her eyes still shut, and looking very much afraid. Tanya immediately crawled over to her sister's side and laid a comforting hands upon her. The younger Stahlhart instinctively shook, startled by that unexpected contact as she opened her eyes wide. But the sight of her sister Tanya served to calm her, and bring immense relief to her heart.

They both glanced towards the cart out of curiosity. The wooden cart was riddled with holes, undoubtedly caused by the many rounds propelled by the powerful explosion. She once again quietly thanked both the Heldenhammer and the White Dove for watching over them today. For it was almost a miracle that they remained unharmed. Otherwise, she and Anna would be sporting many new holes on their bodies right now. She had clearly underestimated the effective range of their improvised explosive trap.

But that was when a truly worrying thought crossed her mind. The Slayer might not be so fortunate.

Both of them quickly got to their feet. They looked around them rather frantically, hoping to see if he was alright. They soon spotted his prone form several yards away, lying within a slightly hollowed portion of earth. And he was unmoving. They immediately went over to his side, concern evident upon their faces.

"Slayer!" Tanya cried out to him as she and Anna knelt by his side.

With combined effort, they turned the large and powerfully built man over to get a better look at him. Their eyes immediately roamed across his form, checking him for any wounds that he may have suffered from the blast. Aside from a few scratches, an ugly looking bite mark on his shoulder and a small bump on the side of his head, he was fine. But he appeared to have lost consciousness though.

"_Herr_ Slayer!" Tanya called out to him as she placed her hand on his muscled chest and started shaking him lightly. Her eyes still looking at him with deep worry. "_Herr_ Slayer, are you alright?!"

"Please wake up!" Anna cried out to him as well, unable to to hide her fear and concern within her voice.

After a moment, their cries and Tanya's repeated shaking had a positive effect, as the silvery haired man began to stir. His face winced slightly as he regained consciousness. His eyes, an eerie crimson the same shade as blood, began to look around him rather blearily. They soon settled upon Tanya and Anna, finally regaining focus.

He slowly began to rise and the two girls instinctively placed their hands on him to steady him. When he finally sat up, the man brought his hand to the side of his head and began to gently massage the small lump there.

"I must have bumped my head on a rock when I dived to the ground" he finally spoke, sounding rather annoyed as he frowned a little.

Anna let out a sigh of relief before smiling, truly relieve to see her savior alive. It would seem that they were not the only ones being looked after by those on high. And Tanya quietly offered another prayer in gratitude..

But the Slayer's visage soon turned hard and serious as he spoke again. "But more importantly, is the Goblin dead? Did we kill it?"

That immediately brought realization and no small amount of worry to the two sisters', having almost forgotten about their monstrous adversary. They soon turned their sight towards the spot where they last saw the Warboss.

The southern gate and a good portion of the palisades nearest to it, had been reduced to a smoldering ruin. The two watch towers that once flanked either side of the gates had also been toppled to the ground, now lying in broken heaps. Suffice to say, it would take at least a couple of weeks to completely repair all the damage done, provided there was enough manpower and material on hand.

But as for the Warboss. Well, from what Anna could tell about it from this distance, nothing could undo the damage that had been done to it.

The Slayer had gotten up and was now walking over to the motionless remains of the enormous Orc. The two sisters followed after him, curious to see just what their little explosive surprise had done to it. It was currently lying on the ground just several feet to the side of the ruined entrance. Once Anna and Tanya got close enough to get a much clearer view of the Greenskin, they were quite disturbed at what they saw. And Anna had to fought back the sudden urge to vomit.

The Orc Warboss, once mighty and terrifying to behold, had been reduced to little more than a torn carcass.

Both of it's large, trunk-like legs were gone, all that remained were bloody stumps that ended just slightly below it's hip. It's left arm was completely destroyed, and much of the left side of it's torso had been ripped apart, it's shredded organs and shattered ribs in plain view. The left side of it's face was now a barely recognizable mass of flesh and bone. And all across it's broken remains were bloody holes, the exit points from where hundreds of lead balls had punched cleanly through.

Simply put, it was very much dead. Nothing short of necromancy could hope to bring this Greenskin back from Morr's cold clutches.

Anna stared at it's remains with a mixture of shock and disgust. But she took some comfort in the fact that this monster would never again threaten anymore innocents. She glanced towards the Slayer, curious to see what he was feeling towards this. And she was not surprised to see that the man looked unmoved, not in the least disturbed by such a horrid sight.

He stepped closer to the dead Warboss' remains and gave it a couple of light kicks with his foot, almost as if trying to make sure that it was dead. Anna did not see the point in that. The Orc was obviously dead, though she chose not to voice her thoughts and remained quiet. He looked at the dead Orc closely, inquisitive and critical, almost as if he was studying the damage done to it.

"Quite effective, this gunpowder" he spoke as he regarded the corpse, his voice tinted with approval. "I could have destroyed a great many Goblin nests with this"

Anna looked at the man with a mixture of exasperation and amusement. She was pleased to know that this barbarian approved of the destructive power and utility of gunpowder, but it was also rather disturbing that he was already thinking of ways of using it to kill Goblins. This man must truly hate these Greenskins, Anna thought. But then again, after everything that she had seen them do, one simply can't help but hate these vile creatures.

Tanya sighed rather dejectedly, causing Anna to look towards her sister. She noted the annoyed look on her face as she stared at the Warboss' remains.

"What's the matter?". she asked.

Tanya pursed her lips before she spoke, her voice dry and flat, masking the actual disappointment she felt. "Nothing much. Just that Mauser's going to be mad at us when he finds out we used so much of his gunpowder"

"Oh it's not that bad" Anna quipped at her sister, smiling a little in amusement. "I mean, we only took three barrels from his workshop. And a couple of boxes of rounds"

"All of which we are going to have to pay for. On top of the bag of cartridges he gave us yesterday"

And then Tanya looked towards the ruined and still smoldering entrance of their village. Her feelings of disappointment and annoyance increased further as a rather sour look made it onto her elegant visage "And then there's all the damage our trap caused. Wulfrik's going to pop a vein when he sees that"

Anna looked towards the ruined entrance as well, and her smile became more strained as an uncomfortable weight settled at the bottom of her gut. "Yes, you might be right about that"

It was not that they were afraid of any punishment being leveled at them, but the fact still remained that they caused a lot of damage to their village in their efforts to save it, unintended though it may be. And that would result in a whole lot of headaches and grumblings from those who would be tasked to repair it, especially since payment for the costs involved would be levied from the villagers' own pockets. To name just a couple of problems that needed solving from a whole list of others.

Suffice to say, Tanya is going to have her hands full later.

"Apologies"

The two sisters turned their attention to the one who said. The Slayer was looking at them, and though his handsome visage was still set within it's ever stoic mask, Anna noted the genuine contrition within his crimson eyes.

"What for?" Anna asked of him, confused as to why he felt the need to apologize to them.

"For causing you both further distress. It is not my intent" he elaborated further, his tone firm but gentle, and oddly placating. "There was simply no other way"

Now that came as a bit of a shock to the two Stahlharts. The man thought he was the cause for their woes? He believed himself responsible for the mess they got, and was seeking forgiveness for it? When it was he whom they should be thanking for saving their lives and the lives of all they held dear, and apologizing to him for having to make him risk his life for all of theirs. Anna and Tanya would have none of that.

"_Herr _Slayer, there is no need for apologies" Tanya began as she took a step closer to him, her emerald green eyes staring deep into his crimson orbs as she smiled warmly at him. "Because of you, I-"

"Tanya! Anna!" She was cut off though when a woman's voice cried out from the side, one that was familiar to them.

They turned towards the direction of that voice, and they were met with the sight of a stoutly woman who was running towards them as fast as her portly form could manage, wearing a look of utter relief upon her face. And following just behind her were the familiar and most welcome sight of the village militia.

"Bertha!" the two girls cried out in joy, as the larger woman soon reached them and enveloped them both in a fierce and loving embrace. One that Tanya and Anna gladly returned.

"I'm so glad you two are alright! I was so worried!" Bertha exclaimed as she held them both within her burly arms. Tears born of utter joy welled up within her eyes. And they could not help but return the gesture.

"And I'm happy to know you're safe as well, Bertha" Tanya said to the older woman, also fighting back the tears that threatened to spill forth from her eyes. "I'm so glad your still here"

Anna merely nodded in agreement as she held the older woman tightly, feeling her own tears welling within her eyes as well. And then another familiar voice sounded from the side.

"_Merci la Dame_! I'm so happy you two are safe!" a person exclaimed in a mixture of Reikspeil and her own native tongue.

This caused the younger Stahlhart to release her hold on Bertha and to look at the one who said that. Only to be quickly pulled into another fierce and loving embrace as a pair of slender arms wrapped around her small frame and pressed her face against their owner's very impressive bosom, nearly smothering her in the process.

"Good to see you again Giselle" Anna spoke to the maid, her voice tinged with mirth and slightly muffled as she smiled, gladly returning the woman's embrace.

The Bretonnian gave the younger girl one more tight squeeze as she smiled cheerfully before finally letting her go, much to Anna's slight relief. She then turned towards Tanya, her cheerful smile soon turned into an almost cat-like grin. The other Stahlhart was also deeply relieved to know that her dear friend was alive and well, and she immediately hugged the maid, one that she gladly returned.

"Thank the gods you're alright" came Tanya's heartfelt words to the maid. And Giselle laughed a little as her smile deepened.

"But of course! I won't let a bunch of dirty green savages part me from my two _petites amies_" she said proudly as winked at her, drawing a small laugh from Tanya as she nodded in agreement.

"Do we get a hug as well?" two nearly identical voices spoke in unison, a bit of mirth in their tone, prompting Anna and Tanya to look towards the ones who said it.

Felix and Hans stood just a couple of feet from them, both of them smiling roguishly at the too sisters though one could tell just by the looks in their eyes that they were genuinely happy to them alive and well. A small laugh escaped from the elder Stahlhart's lips as she gave the Steiner twins a knowing smile.

"Of course you will!"

Tanya exclaimed joyfully as she parted from Giselle, walked over to the two boys and pulled them both into a warm embrace. Anna was quick to follow as she too went over to the two handsome young lads and hugged them as well. This came as a bit of a surprise to the two boys, though it was a pleasant one at that. They gladly returned the girls' embrace, a small flush tinting their cheeks.

"But this is all you two are getting though" Tanya soon added rather jokingly, as she tilted her head slightly up and looked into their eyes, smirking at them.

"That's right, so no funny ideas" Anna also added in agreement, smiling knowingly at them, a bit of mirth in her eyes.

"What? Not even a kiss as a reward for our bravery in battle?" Felix said to them, feigning distress.

"As is proper for handsome heroes such as us" Hans soon added, smiling proudly.

"Oh , really?" Tanya grinned at them rather mischievously, her emerald eyes twinkling with amusement. She then reached out with her hand and flicked each boy on the nose with her finger. "Well, if you two were to finally stop hiding behind your mother's skirts then maybe we would"

"Which is rather unlikely, so I won't be getting my hopes up" Anna chimed in jokingly, reaching out and pinching them both on their sides, and the two boys merely chuckled at the two sisters' antics.

Like a family that had long been separated from one another, they were all truly happy to be together once again. And the man responsible for their reunion had quietly stepped back as to not disturb them. He stood their to the side and observed their exchange, and despite himself, he could not help but smile upon the rather heartwarming sight.

A twinge of sadness and longing soon made it's way into his chest unbidden. And the smile he wore faded. Not wanting to let his mind dwell on recent losses, the Slayer made to leave and begin his long journey home. If it still even existed that is.

"Hey, you!"

A gruff voice suddenly called out to him, causing him to halt mid step and turn towards the one who addressed him. His eyes soon met those of a man who was nearly twice his age, musclebound and possessed a rather menacing look about his grizzled visage. And just behind the man were dozens of other men, all of them armed and were also staring at him coldly. The retired State Army sergeant walked up to the younger man with the silvery hair and stood just a little over an arm's length from him. His coal colored eyes glaring deep into his crimson orbs.

In response, the Slayer turned towards the sergeant fully and matched his glare with his own stoic gaze.

"What?" the crimson eyed warrior finally said to the older man.

"What's your name Northman?" Wulfrik demanded, not settling for any sort of subtlety or decorum.

Somewhat puzzled by that particular moniker, the man nonetheless complied and spoke. "I am one whom they call Goblin Slayer"

"Goblin Slayer eh?" the sergeant looked at him rather skeptically, wondering if that truly was his name or simply his title. He disregarded it for now and continued with his query.

"So tell me, 'Goblin Slayer'. Why were your eyes glowing earlier?" his eyes narrowed at him threateningly, his words laced with venom. "Are you some sort of Wizard?"

Goblin Slayer only shook his head slightly, his face still impassive. "No, I am no Wizard. I cannot use magic"

"Then that makes you one of two things: your either a mutant, or some Chaos worshiping scum blessed by the Dark Gods" Wulfrik bit out rather harshly, now scowling at him menacingly. "Which only means one thing"

By this time, Tanya and Anna were now looking towards the two men as they talked, listening to their exchange. And judging by the way their conversation was heading, the Stahlharts grew nervous and worried, dreading what was to come. Anna in particular dearly wished that the two would not come into blows, for after everything she had seen the Slayer do, she greatly feared for the old sergeant's well-being.

Giselle too was looking at their current exchange with concern, having lost all of her previous mirth and exuberance. She could understand the old sergeant's worries, but they were unfounded. Since she first laid eyes on him, her witchsight had told her all she needed to know. And this Goblin Slayer was not in any way tainted by Chaos.

But she could not tell anyone about this, lest she expose herself. So she remained quiet and simply hoped that calmer heads would soon prevail.

Unfortunately, Wulfrik disappointed them all and proved them right in their fears, as he quickly drew out his newly reloaded pistol, and aimed it directly at the younger man's face.

His actions were mirrored by dozens of other men as they all pulled out their firearms and leveled them at the pale and crimson-eyed warrior, their weapons cocked and their fingers hovering above the triggers. Ready to fire a whole volley at him at the slightest provocation. Erik was the only one who was slow to act, glancing at his fellow militiamen, looking a bit confused. Before he simply shrugged his shoulders and finally aimed his own rifle at the Slayer, although he did so rather reluctantly.

The only ones who did not drew their guns at the Slayer were the Steiner twins and the aged Master Gunsmith. Felix and Hans looked positively shocked by the sudden and unexpected turn of events, glancing back and forth worriedly between the militiamen and the one whom the two boys now regarded as their hero. Mauser on the other hand kept his calm and did not say anything, remaining where he stood as he watched the events unfold with his stern gaze.

"I should simply put a round in your head and be done with it. As Imperial Law dictates" the retired sergeant continued, his tone harsh and cold as he glared at the younger man in front of him threateningly. "So you better give me one good reason why I shouldn't"

But the Goblin Slayer did not answer, nor was he fazed by Wulfrik's threats. He remained calm and collected despite the large amount of firepower currently arrayed against him. He matched the old sergeant's harsh glare with his own cold and steely gaze, eyes narrowing ever so slightly and muscles tensing subtly. Ready to fight his way out and even slay his new found adversaries, should it prove necessary.

Fortunately, it would not prove as such.

"What in Heldenhammer's name are you all doing!?" Tanya shouted at them, looking rather livid as she stepped closer to the militiamen with fists clenched tight, glaring at each and everyone of them. And some of the men almost withered under her stern gaze. Especially Erik, trying to make himself look scarce as he did not wish to be in the receiving end of Tanya's ire.

"Just asking the lad a few questions _meine dame_" came Wulfrik's even and respectful response, not taking his eyes off of the Goblin Slayer.

"While holding him at gunpoint?!" she all but cried out, appalled at the way they were treating her savior.

"To better convince him to tell the truth of course. And to dissuade him from attempting anything stupid. Like playing chicken with that Warboss and it's horde" was the older man's cool response as he smirked rather mockingly at the silvery haired warrior. And this caused the younger man to raise a brow at him in mild amusement.

"So out with it boy" Wulfrik prodded him further, still keeping his pistol firmly pointed at his face. "Mutant, or _ficken_ Chaos worshiper. Which one are you?"

At that, the Slayer held out his hands to the side and smiled coolly at the old sergeant. "Take a good look. I believe the answer to your question should be plainly obvious"

"Don't go getting smart with me now lad" the sergeant barked, snarling in annoyance. "I'm the one holding the gun here, not you"

A cold and predatory look soon found it's way into the Slayer's eyes, looking rather eager to test the full weight of Wulfrik's threats. And Tanya dearly wished he would not. A battle between them was absolutely the very last thing they needed right now. But thankfully, the crimson eyed man seemed to have reigned in his violent compulsions and adopted a more calmer demeanor.

"I am no servant of the Dark Gods, if that is what you are most concerned about" the Slayer spoke again, in the same calm and even tone as he looked Wulfrik straight in the eyes. "And if I was, would it not had been better for me to let these Goblins kill you all, instead of assisting you?"

Silence settled in after that, and continued for several long and tense moments as the old sergeant and the Goblin Slayer stared at one another. But just when Tanya thought that she needed to actually order Wulfrik and the other militiamen to stand down, the sergeant finally lowered his pistol, smirking at the Slayer.

"You got a nice pair on you boy, I'll give you that" he said to the younger man with the silver hair, a mixture of amusement and grudging respect evident upon his hard and grizzled visage. "And I suppose time will tell if your words are true"

And with it, all the other men lowered their weapons, ceasing all hostilities. Tanya finally let out the breath that she did not know she had been holding, grateful that a most tragic event had just been avoided. Placing her hand upon her hip and standing straight, Tanya once again addressed the old sergeant, her voice clear and firm.

"Now that we have established that he is not going to try and sacrifice us to some Daemon, Wulfrik, kindly have your men start collecting all those we have lost. We will take them to the Gardens later for proper burial. And as for the dead Greenskins, gather them up as well and pile them as far away from the village as possible. Then burn their bodies until there's nothing but ash. Can't have some Necromancer raising them up to torment us once again"

The sergeant nodded in acknowledgement before turning to face all the other militiamen. "Alright! You heard the lady, so start hauling up these green bastards away! Their not gonna pick themselves up after all!".

The militiamen were quick to follow her orders, and though some of them grumbled and groaned, they all took to their new tasks with diligence.

"And what about that big one?" this time it was Erik who spoke up, pointing to the Warboss still lying just a few feet from them.

"Same as the rest. But you're gonna need horses to move it, so I suggest you all focus with the smaller ones first." came Tanya's immediate reply.

"Aye aye" the young hunter said while giving her a lazy salute, then winking at her rather suggestively, before walking away to start gathering up all the dead.

Tanya just shook her head and smiled, amused by that, before turning his attention back to Wulfrik. "Now there's the problem about the damage done to our walls. How soon do you think you and the men can repair it?"

"Couple of weeks more or less" Wulfrik answered promptly. "The more hands we can get to collecting timbre and sooner, the better. But there's the issue of those savages coming back to have a crack at us once again, so we're also going to need armed men to watch over those who are harvesting wood. And that's where you come in, Northman!"

He barked out that last part as he turned his attention back towards the Slayer, glaring at him and pointing an accusing finger. The man in question frowned slightly, annoyed at the sergeant's callous address, but did not say anything and simply listened.

"You are gonna help us fix those damned holes that you and your big ugly friend there made!" he jerked a thumb towards the dead Warboss for emphasis. And then his face turned downright menacing as he continued. "Refuse, and I'll put you in irons and lock you up in the stockades for six months. Minimum sentence for destruction of public property. And I'll make sure your stay will be as unpleasant as possible"

Tanya was just about to voice out her protest at such an unfair treatment, when Anna suddenly spoke.

"Um…" Anna began rather reluctantly, causing Wulfrik to turn his attention towards her.

She slowly raised her hand up, wearing an embarrassed look upon her face while she stared at the ground, unable to meet the older man's eyes. "Actually, I was the one who destroyed that part of the wall, when I set off the gunpowder to kill the Orc Warboss"

That served to cause the old sergeant's brows to shoot upwards, shock written all over his grizzled face. One that was also mirrored by everyone else present save Tanya and the Slayer. Bertha in particular looked like she was about to suffer an attack, if the horrified look on her face was any indication. And Anna knew she was going to be getting quite a bit of a tongue lashing from her regarding safety and whatnot. She wasn't looking forward to that.

She then continued with her little confession, as she slowly turned her yes up to look at the old sergeant, though not quite meeting his eyes still. "Yes, so um, I suppose I'm the one who should be locked up, not the Slayer"

Anna glanced towards the Slayer, curious as to his reaction. The man had turned his sights towards her well, though his face was still set within his calm and expressionless mask, she could see that his eyes carried a hint of gratitude within them, appreciating her defense of him. And that served to more than lift up the young Stahlhart's guilty and troubled heart.

While she was listening to Anna speak, Tanya was also wearing a rather deeply embarrassed and uncomfortable look on her face. Until she finally decided to come clean as well, not allowing the Slayer or her sister to shoulder all the blame.

"And I was the one who came up with the idea of using Mauser's gunpowder for the trap" Tanya added, thus causing the others to shift their shocked and fearful expressions towards her. "So I suppose that makes me the mastermind behind the crime. So I shall be assisting the men in repairing all the damage done"

She then looked towards the aged Gunsmith and gave him a very apologetic look. "I'm sorry. I promise, I'll pay you back for all the gunpowder and ammunition we took"

Mauser shook his head at that and sighed tiredly before giving Tanya a wry smile. "Well, at least your both being honest. So you can just pay me back in small monthly installments"

Tanya nodded at that and smiled, grateful for the aged Gunsmith's generous consideration. She then turned her sights back to the sergeant, giving him a questioning stare.

"So by your words just now Wulfrik, do you also intend on locking me up and my sister for six months, and make our stay in the stockades as unpleasant as possible?" was her somewhat challenging query.

Now it was the old sergeant's turn to look rather embarrassed and uncomfortable, but he soon managed to muster his calm and conceded rather graciously. "No _meine dame_, I will not"

"Good" the older Stahlhart smiled at that while the younger Stahlhart let out a small breath of relief, rather grateful for her sister's good handling of things. Anna did not want to go to prison, truly.

"I will still require this Northman's assistance however" Wulfrik argued once more. "He may not be completely at fault, but he is still partly responsible for some of this mess"

Tanya resisted the urge to roll her eyes and groan out in annoyance. She was once again reminded just how stubborn the veteran State Trooper can be. But then again, this was one of the reasons why he was leader of the village militia. And that stubbornness of his has kept them all safe for so long.

"But only if he agrees to it. He deserves at least that much after all the assistance he lent us against the Greenskins" came Tanya's swift and stern interjection, before looking towards the Slayer, smiling at him appreciatively while also giving him a slightly questioning look.

If the man does declines to help them further, then that was well within his rights and Tanya would not force him. And she would make sure of it that none would stop him from leaving. She would give him the supplies he needed for his journey even. It was the very smallest of courtesies that she could grant him after everything he had done to save her village. Although a large part of her wished he would choose to stay for at least a bit longer.

The Slayer himself remained silent for a few long moments. He glanced at the people around him and then to the ruined entrance, and to the many dead Greenskins around him. And though his emotions were firmly covered beneath an armor of stoic calm, Tanya had always been good at reading people. And through his eyes she could see that he was torn, between wanting to leave and go back to whence he came, and wanting to stay and help them even more.

This made the older Stahlhart feel a pang of remorse within her chest, and she strongly considered simply letting the man go. Who was she to keep him here for much longer, when it was quite possible that he had friends and family who wish to see him returned.

Just when Tanya was about to tell him that he no longer needed to help them, that he was free to leave whenever he wanted, the Slayer finally turned his gaze back towards her, now more determined than before.

"Agreed"

A bright smile soon made it's way to Tanya's face as she nodded to him. "Thank you. You are most kind, _Herr_ Slayer

"But there is one thing I require before I do so" The man spoke once again, his tone quite serious and severe, as he stared directly into Tanya's eyes.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked of him, her voice sounding just a little bit nervous despite herself. She believed she already had a good grasp as to what he required.

If it was a matter of payment or some sort of compensation, then she would gladly offer it him, so long as it was within her power to give. He was an adventurer after all and a great one at that, so it was only natural that he would seek a reward for services rendered. She only hoped the price he would demand from her was not too steep. Or nothing of a more 'intimate' nature. She did not know if she was ready to give up something like that. At least, not so soon.

"May I have something to eat first? I'm hungry" came the man's even reply.

That came as a bit of a surprise to Tanya. She had not expected him to ask for something so simple and so reasonable. This made her smile even more as she nodded at him. "Of course"

His words also elicited more than a few laughs and amused looks from everyone else, having not expected the man to make such a request, one that was so innocent and benign in nature. He had already firmly planted his reputation among the citizens of this village as a ruthless and seemingly tireless killing-machine. They had all forgotten that, in the end of the day, he was still just a man.

"Ha! I'd bet you are" the one who spoke this time was the innkeeper, stepping forward, causing the Slayer to turn his attention towards her.

"After all those insane stunts you pulled earlier, I would be more surprise if you aren't" Bertha continued, slightly mocking and giving the younger man a dry look. Which soon morphed into one of genuine warmth and understanding as she smiled at him.

"Well, come with me then. I'll fix you up something nice over at the inn" Bertha said to him while gesturing at him to follow her, as she soon walked back into the village and headed towards the direction of her inn.

Now that came as more of a surprise to Tanya and the others, not expecting the woman to offer such a kindness to the Slayer. Considering that she had been the most vocal of her distrust towards one whom she viewed as a _vile Norscan_, Tanya thought she would not want to have anything to do with him whatsoever. It would seem she was wrong.

"When your done eating, come find me" Wulfrik said to him before walking away as well, intent on carrying out all of Tanya's tasks.

Now that they all came into an agreement, they all started to make their way back into the village. At least, until a certain maid spoke out.

"_Excuse moi_. May I have a moment?" Giselle called out to the Slayer in a rather pleasant tone. This caused the others to halt in their steps and look towards the pretty Bretonnian with curious faces.

"Yes?" was the Slayer's simple query as he looked at the maid.

"I just wanted to say something to you, if you wouldn't mind?" Giselle said to him, clasping her hands together behind her as she smiled rather innocently at him. But Tanya noted the rather mischievous gleam within her brown eyes.

"_What is she planning?" _the older Stahlhart wondered inwardly as she quietly watched, a thought shared by everyone else present.

Whether or not the Slayer noticed as well, he did not show. He simply nodded as he turned his full attention towards her. But then Giselle started waving him over with her finger, wanting him to come closer. Now that served to further pique Tanya's interest, her mind pondering what could it be that Giselle wanted to tell him that warranted most careful attention and a bit of privacy.

"_I hope it's not anything inappropriate"_ Tanya thought with a bit of amusement.

The Slayer did as Giselle requested and stepped closer to her, until they were only a hands breadth away from one another. Thinking that she may want to whisper something to him in private, the man bent slightly forward and brought his head closer to her.

This proved a mistake however.

The smile that Giselle wore soon turned into a hungry grin as she quickly grabbed both sides of the Slayer's head, pulled him even closer and captured his lips with her own in a deep and passionate kiss.

So shocked was he about the maid's sudden and unexpected action that the Goblin Slayer had lost his mask of stoic calm and was a replaced by a look of utter surprise. And this allowed the Bretonnian to savor the taste of his lips for a good long moment.

The Slayer was soon able to rally his senses and managed to push away Giselle, breaking their kiss, though he did so rather gently as to not accidentally hurt the woman. He looked at her with an expression that was equal parts shock and exasperation as he spoke.

"Wait! What are you-!"

But alas, the Slayer would be unable to finish those words. For the Bretonnian maid proved unrelenting as she quickly wrapped her slender yet strong arms around his muscled neck and pulled him back towards her, claiming his lips once more. And whatever further protests that the Goblin Slayer may have had within his mind, soon died when Giselle forced her soft yet skilled and very able tongue into his still open mouth. Where it soon began to plunder every inch of him, and wrestle his own tongue into submission.

And the Goblin Slayer was unable to resist. Unable to muster an effective enough defense to this sudden assault. His mind unable to come up with a devious plan to defeat this knew foe. In a way, he had been soundly defeated. And Giselle savored every single second of her victory, with ravenous gusto.

Those who were watching this most unexpected turn of events had varying reactions.

Mauser looked at the scene in front of him with a rather surprised expression, before it quickly turned into one of exasperation. He then turned around and left, shaking his head ruefully.

"Young people these days have no shame. What's the world coming to?" the old Master Gunsmith muttered under his breath in disapproval.

Wulfrik also viewed the scene in front of him with equal amounts of surprise, shortly before he too turned around and walked away. But the retired sergeant was shaking his head while smiling in amusement.

"Lucky bastard" he said, feeling a bit jealous.

If the retired sergeant was only a little jealous, the Steiner twins were even more so. Hans and Felix were outright gawking at the sensual scene in front of them, and unable to hide the obvious signs of their arousal.

"I'm jealous" Hans said out loud, desire evident within his eyes, his pale cheeks now visibly tinged with red.

"Me too" Felix said in full agreement, also red faced and positively hungry.

Giselle heard them quite clearly however and she was aware of the hunger and desire she was inspiring into the two young teens. Feeling rather playful and bold at the moment, the fair Bretonnian took the Goblin Slayer's hand within her own, and then brought it over to her lush and firm backside. And then she took his other hand and pressed it firmly upon one of her sizable and luscious mounds.

The feeling of his strong and callous hands upon her soft flesh brought a sudden spike of pleasure to the young maid, causing her to moan out loud while her already wet cunny became downright drenched. And despite himself, the Slayer could not help but enjoy the feeling of her soft cheeks and luscious breast within his palms. And so his hands instinctively grasped and fondled the rich and supple prizes within his possession. This, and coupled with her skillful tongue massaging the insides of his mouth, finally caused the man to grow painfully hard, much to the maid's approval and utter enjoyment.

And of course, Hans and Felix could only stare at them in envious desire. Both of them coming close to shooting their respective loads prematurely. But the Steiner twins were not the only ones feeling jealous though.

The two Stahlhart sisters were also watching the scene unfold, and their hearts and minds were filled with a chaotic mix of jealousy, surprise, anger, frustration and arousal. All in great and equal measure.

Tanya's face was nearly as red as her hair, while her emerald green eyes were nearly as wide as saucers and her mouth now agape. Anna was in much the same state as her sister, but with her hands held over her mouth. And the younger Stahlhart actually wished that the situation was reversed, and that it was she who was in the Slayer's arms at the moment.

Giselle was aware of all the discomfort she was causing her two dear friends, and a part of her felt bad for what she was doing. But an even greater part of her was too busy enjoying the feel of the Slayer's hands upon her soft and supple flesh, the taste of his lips and tongue. Which was now beginning to fight back for dominance and control, much to Giselle's delight.

And so she decided that she would simply make it up to them later. For now, she had to give this man the reward he so deserved.

After what seemed like an eternity, Giselle finally ended the kiss. Slightly out of breath and a bit dizzy, yet having very much enjoyed her rather vigorous exchange with the Goblin Slayer. The maid then looked deep into his still confused and surprised eyes. And she smiled rather lovingly at him and said.

"Welcome to our village, _mon heros_" her words to him with desire very much evident in her tone.

"I… I see" was the Goblin Slayer's less than eloquent reply, too dumbfounded to say anything more substantial.

The maid found his near speechlessness rather adorable. And it made her want to kiss him once more. She decided to do just that as she raised herself up slightly by standing on her toes and made to capture his lips with her own once more.

"THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH!"

A voice suddenly cried out, very loud and shrill. And before the Bretonnian knew it, a rather firm and meaty hand grasped at her forearm, and she was pulled away from the object of her desires quite forcefully.

The one responsible for this sudden interruption was none other than Bertha. The stoutly innkeeper glared at her serving girl as she kept pulling her away, both of them heading towards the direction of the inn.

"You brazen hussy! I took my eyes off of you for one minute, and as soon as I look back, you were already eating that Northman boys face! And in front of everyone else even! Shameless girl you are!" came Bertha's angry words as she chastised her young maid. Not Giselle minded in the least.

As the irate innkeeper continued her angry tirade while she pulled her away, Giselle looked back towards her knight, and winked suggestively at the man and gave him a smile. One that contained promises of future sessions similar to the one they just had. And more.

And as for the Goblin Slayer. He only stared silently at the departing form of the Bretonnian maid, still wearing his dumbstruck expression. Which soon slowly formed into a soft smile of contentment, before he too made his way back into the village.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Yeah, I know. No more action or goblin slaying this chapter, as this mostly serves to finally wrap up the whole introduction arc per se, as well as set up what Goblin Slayer would basically be doing from here on out. And yeah, Orcbolg has finally been enlightened to the power of gunpowder. Wonder what he would do with this wonderful little explosive? And of course, our resident Bretonnian finally sinks her claws on our Goblin Slayer. What do you think will come about this little development?

Now, I had originally planned on making this chapter a bit bigger and meant to post this on Christmas day. But since our ship is going on drydock this Thursday, we are gonna be very busy once again and I might not get as much writing done. So I decided to post this little baby now. This should serve as an early Christmas present to all my readers. I hope you all enjoy it and look forward to more.

Review Replies:

**Evowizard25**: I'm glad you enjoyed his little showdown with the Warboss and his horde. I gotta say, that considering all that I have seen and read about Orcs and Greenskins in general, especially about Warbosses, their general lack of discipline, skill and proper cohesion is such an obvious weakness that can be easily exploited. And one that someone like Goblin Slayer would use against them. And yeah, him calling the Warboss a goblin was mostly my way of poking fun at Warhammer Orks but also because it holds some merit. Because Goblins in the Goblin Slayer world can grow to become just as big and strong as Orcs, while still retaining their devious cunning and intelligence.

And I'm glad your enjoying Giselle's little scenes so far. So you can expect to see more that later on. And as for Tanya and Anna, expect to see more of them as well. Both on and off the battlefield with GS. And about the Elf your requesting. I do plan on having GS meet the Elves of Warhammer Fantasy. And chances are good, he will eventually have one as a companion. But I am still undecided on which race of Elf that would be. Heck, I might even pull a wild card decision and just throw in a Druuchi. Hmmm… I wonder how that would turn out? :D

There's not much I can say about the God of Change and his relation to GS for now. That would cause too many spoilers if I did. But your right, I can imagine the old crow getting a little frustrated due to Goblin Slayer being such an independent piece in the whole board :D

**Austin**: Glad you approved of my handling of the whole boss fight between GS and the Warboss. It was such an easy tactic to use against him, considering the general nature of Orc Warbosses. And your right, such a tactic might not work twice. But since this is Goblin Slayer we are talking about, you an expect a bit more variety on how he handles different situations with different enemies.

As for the omake scene you're proposing, I already got something similar planned actually. I'm still looking for the right time and chapter to include it in though, so you and everyone else will have to wait a bit.

And about your ideas for a story between Goblins Slayer and Apollyon. I gave it a bit more thought, and I honestly see the potential for a great story there. Which is why that would be my next big project as soon as I finish writing Lord of Death and The Slayer's Tale. ;D

**Micelzod: **To be perfectly honest, I am not even sure if there will be actual pairings between Goblin Slayer and any of the other girls I have introduced so far. And if there will be, it will probably with just one girl. Who knows.

And as for your two other concerns. I simply can't answer them directly because that would be a massive spoiler, and I really don't like giving out any. Haha! XD.

So instead, all I can say is that, big changes will be coming to the Old World, both good and bad, depending on how one sees it. And as for Goblin Slayer's party, all I can say that it will in many ways resemble his old team from his world.

**Guest: **Same as I said above, I am not even sure if there will be a harem in this story, much less an actual pairing, so you can rest easy my man.

**reality deviant: **There will in fact be quite a lot of world building involved in this story, so I you're prepared for quite a long read. But as for whether GS is in another world or shares the same world, I can't answer that question. Too much of a spoiler. So just stay tuned. Although, for those who are familiar with my other story, they would already know which way it would go.

Oh and, this story takes place before the End Times even happen so, Slaanesh is still very much present and active in this world while the Horned Rat has yet to ascend into the pantheon of the Dark Gods.

**GameRMine: **I will not say that you are right, but only that, so far, you have been the one who came closest to guessing Giselle's actual origin. :)

**Retired Writer: **Oh goody! My first critical reviewer! :D And he/she/they? seems to be a veteran in the field of literature, so this is gonna be tough.

I will go out and say that I actually agree with a lot of your points my good ma'am/sir. Harem stories are most often than not, really bad reads. Many of which are full of poorly written characters or characters that were original good, but the author decided to make them bad so as to fit the MC's harem. And most of the time, those stories have the girls as slaves to the MC, sometimes literally.

That's not gonna happen here in my story though. I simply care too much about the girls I wrote to make them into mindless robots who serve nothing more as sources of fanservice. Yes, there will be relationships within this story, there will some drama between the main guy and some of the girls, and yes, as you have already read, there will be some not so child-friendly scenes either. But there will be a good reason behind all of them, and all of them will be connected to the plot in someway and serves to further it along.

Plus, any such relationships, romantic or otherwise, will be secondary to the main theme of this story. Which is, simply put, slaying goblins as well as a whole host of other baddies. I am not trying to built a romance story here. And I'm actually pretty bad when it comes to writing one either so no hope for me their. XD

My one and only contradiction to you is, that when a man talks about how many women he has slept with, or in the case of woman, how many men she has slept with, there might actually be a story there. It all depends on how it is presented.

**NEETsoc: **Who knows? There are many possibilities, and not all of them bright and shiny and full of rainbows :D

**Guest: **Glad you approve my man.

**Spartan-A312: **Yes sir! Updated now sir! XD

**Paradox009: **Thank you. I hope you enjoyed this new one. And many more soon to follow.

**Samuelalpha86: **It would seem so, yeah. And you are not far from the mark there about your suspicions towards the Bretonnian.

**ManwithaPlan113: **Yeah well, considering that pretty much everything in WH40K has pretty much broken the OP meter, I'm inclined to agree. Not about it being a place that is impossible for GS to survive. He just might, but his chances are just very, very small.

But yeah, here in Fantasy, GS is gonna have a field day. :D

**Cyricist001: **Look forward to it :D And this chapter should give you an idea where GS's new path will eventually lead to.

**Kyuubi-Titan**: And here it is. Though this is only one half of the actual chapter dealing with the aftermath, I hope you like it still :)

**Terrasar: **Thank you will :)

**J: **Sorry for the long wait. I've been quite busy these past few weeks. But now here's the latest chapter, so please enjoy :D

**human dragon: **My, such high praise! Thank you very much

**Tf2sniper326: **You have raised some very interesting points there. If it had seemed like I had made GS look like some unstoppable powerhouse in the previous couple chapters, then that's just because I wrote his fight scenes a little too well, haha!

And you are mostly right, Goblin Slayer can be considered quite weak and insignificant when compared to enemies or adversaries that simply far surpass him in either size, strength or magical prowess. Heck, even here in the Warhammer world, there are many enemies that can so easily destroy GS in a heartbeat. Pit the guy against a Bloodthirster in single combat and GS would simply get shredded.

That is not to say that GS is not a skilled and competent fighter. One needs to remember that, while GS mostly hunts down goblins, he does so while alone. And during all those years spent goblin slaying, way before he even met Priestess, it had naturally honed his skills and reflexes to a fine edge. So he being able to take on multiple opponents all on his own and win is not that out of character for GS, as the guy is used to being outnumbered. Plus, those were just your garden variety goblins and orcs. And not even a full blown WAAAGH! even.

But against more powerful or far more numerous enemies, he will need to employ unconventional tactics. And he will play downright dirty to win.

In fact, his battle with the Warboss and his horde will actually be the last time you will see GS fighting in a direct a confrontation for quite a while, as that whole scenario was him dealing with a surprise invasion and thinking on ways to avert it on the fly. Many of his future battles onwards will be fought using unconventional tactics and strategies, with weeks or months or even years of planning, while also getting help from friends and allies.

And now that he has discovered gunpowder and gunpowder weapons, he will soon come up with many new ways to kill goblins and non-goblinoids. Some of which you and many readers might find offensive even, at least in the general context of a fantasy world with swords and magic. :D

That's for today. Hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter. And as always, reviews people! Let me know all your thoughts and concerns about the story. You can even go and PM me if you like.

Until next time. John out :D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Goblin Slayer and Warhammer Fantasy are properties of Kumo Yagyu and Games Workshop respectively. I own nothing here except for the few OCs I created.

**Warning! This story contains mature themes that may not be suitable to underage readers. Read at your own discretion :D**

* * *

**A Morning With Him**

She awoke with a start, sitting right up and casting fearful glances all around her. Emerald green eyes straining, looking to find some vile terror hidden within the dark corners of their bedroom. She even expected the shadows cast by the light of the nearby candle to start coming to life. But no matter how much she tried, to spot anything strange within the quiet confines of their humble quarters, she did not find anything. Nothing threatening, nothing malign. Nothing to indicate that the horrors which had plagued her dreams just now had somehow managed to follow her into the real world.

She turned her eyes to her side, and relief made it's way to her heart upon seeing the familiar figure of her sister Anna, still fast asleep. Her soft and feminine features set into a mask of contentment and serenity, chest rising and falling with each gentle breath. A faint smile made it's way to her lips, taking comfort in the fact that her sister was still here, alive and well.

Not like her. Not like in her dreams.

Looking away from her sister's sleeping form, her mind began to wander towards the things she had just seen. She knew that sooner or later, the nightmares would come to her. It was only natural, she explained to herself, considering all that she experienced before. But she had not expected them to come so soon, and in such vivid detail.

_Of rough and filthy hands, grasping and fondling. Nails biting into her skin, drawing blood. Gaunt and sharp faces wearing hungry grins. Yellow eyes leering down. Bestial grunts and sadistic laughter emanating from filthy maws. Her own screams of pain and horror rising from her lips, as she was ravished mercilessly. Over and over again. _

_Next came the terrifying sight of her own belly, so heavily swollen. Full of even more of those green monsters, writhing and kicking within her fertile womb. And then they start clawing their way out, emerging from her flesh like some putrid tumor of sickly green, drenched in her own blood. Screeching __at __the moment of their unholy birth._

_Finally, a tall armored figure came striding towards where she lay. It's every step like the tolling of heavy bronze bells. Twin red orbs of light shining through the slits of it's horned helm. Hatred radiating from it's dark form like a furnace. A raven perched on top of it's shoulder, cawing loudly and ominously. It's sword drawn and raised high. The blade descended. And all was dark._

A shuddering breath escaped Tanya's lips as she wrapped her arms protectively around herself, eyes closed shut. A cold and uncomfortable weight settled within her stomach. Fear and desperation nearly overcoming her. She started quietly praying to the White Dove for mercy, and to the Heldenhammer for protection. And slowly but surely, she began to calm, the pounding in her chest dying down and the cold grip of fear lessening. As though some invisible hand had driven away the evils assailing her soul, casting them away.

For now.

She opened her eyes once again and her hands settling upon her lap, her prayers finished. Just as before, everything around their room was as it should be. And the shadows all around her no longer felt so oppressive or dreadful. She took a glance towards the small, mechanical clock hanging by the nearby wall, a rather curious and novel item of Dwarfish make that her father had bought many years back. It was meant to tell the current time, and from what Tanya could see, it was only five in the morning. Still too early.

She turned her eyes away from the clock and looked down at her lap. A bitter scowl soon crept up her face, as thoughts about her recent nightmare came back to mind. She was no expert when it came to dreams. That was the field of Morrite priests, and only they could interpret their meaning. But whatever the meaning of her nightmare might be, Tanya was positive about one thing.

She would much rather die than allow such a thing to pass, to be brutally defiled and then forced to give life to such aberrations, those filthy beasts in green. How and why the Gods, in all their divine power and infinite wisdom, would so foolishly permit the very existence of such monsters, she knew not. It was baffling and most offensive. Almost like one big and cruel jest enacted by some heartless being from on high. And Tanya was not laughing.

She immediately discarded such depressing thoughts, shaking her head. She focused her mind instead on the more positive side of things, as difficult that was to believe considering recent events. For Tanya's horrible dream would have very well become harsh reality, had one particular man not arrive just in time to save her.

She took another deep breath and exhaled, willing herself to calm once again. Her throat felt a bit parched. A few sips of fresh water would relieve that, and help sooth her. And so she quietly and gently got out of their bed, taking care not to disturb her sister. Slipping on her cloth sandals, she grabbed the candlestick sitting on their small bedside table and made her way out of their room.

Emerging into the dark and narrow hallway, she searched her surroundings carefully, still rather skittish and wary. She silently berated herself for being all tense and afraid within her very own house, a rueful smile creeping up her face. And then her eyes were drawn to the room directly adjacent to their own. Where he was sleeping.

A warmth soon blossomed within her. And she could feel her lips slowly forming into a smile, one full of affection. The mere thought of him already served to drive away all the fear from her nightmares, akin to a thick, warm cloak being draped across her shuddering form during a cold and rainy night. Protective and comforting.

She felt the desire to check up on him. Nothing much, just a quick peek through the door to see how he was doing. And if by any chance, there was anything in particular she could do for him. And so she stepped towards the bedroom door, brought her hand to the iron-wrought knob, gave it a gentle turn, and pushed the door open.

When Tanya saw the inside of the bedroom however, she frowned in confusion. She pushed the door fully open and stepped inside. The bed was well-made. The few meager possessions on the nearby cabinet still in place, untouched. The small wooden table on the side was devoid of any clutter and the chair next to it unoccupied. The window left slightly open, allowing a cold and gentle breeze to pass through and making the curtains flutter.

But the room's sole tenant was gone. His armor stood on a net pile on the corner of the room but none of his weapons were here. Which could only mean one thing.

"_Gone for another morning stroll are we?" _she thought sarcastically, but feeling no small amount of concern for him.

She quickly turned about and walked out of the room, her need for water now forgotten. She made her way down the flight of stairs as quickly as she could, lifting the skirts of her nightgown with her free hand to keep herself from tripping. Arriving at the main floor of their house, she searched all around her once more.

The dining area was back in it's proper place, the dead bodies that had once littered the area were long since disposed. All the cluttered items put away and the dining table now standing at the center, along with all the chairs in place and in order. A few embers were still within the fireplace, casting what little light and warmth it could. The floors and walls washed and scrubbed clean. The window boards that had been smashed apart were all replaced with newer and sturdier ones. And of course, their front door which had been broken down was also replaced.

But none of this served to interest her. Only the simple fact that he was not here also. She turned and stepped to the side, making her way into the larder. Thinking that perhaps he was inside, probably having gotten hungry and was looking for a meal. But when she opened the door, her heart only fell even further when she saw no one inside.

She turned around and left, hurrying towards the main entrance. Opening the door, Tanya made her way just outside their house and began looking around. Everything was still quite dark outside this early in the morning, with not even any stars out due to the constant cloudy skies. And as always, it was still rather cold even in the middle of the summer, a chilling wind blowing through the land from the north. And Tanya's thin, cotton-spun nightgown did not offer much warmth, making her shiver a little.

She cared not for any of this though. She was too busy looking for him. By now she had already gotten a better understanding of the man's character. And the elder Stahlhart had grown to truly care for that strange man. Much more so than when she first nursed him back to health. Which is why she was hoping to find him still in bed this morning, enjoying some well deserved sleep, instead of being up and about.

But as she soon spotted a warm yellow glow on the distance, just outside the edge of the farm, she felt her heart rise and then fall shortly after. For she knew he was working quite early. Again.

Gathering up her skirts in one hand, Tanya made her way towards that light. At night and in the early hours of the day, it was much more quiet around these rural parts of the province, and sound could travel for miles away in every direction. She could hear the distinct sounds of some unknown beast howling in the distance, but whether it was just a wolf or something else entirely, she knew not. Nor did she really wanted to find out. A sliver of fear began to crawl it's way up her spine, but Tanya chose to ignore it and instead focused on the audible sounds of scrunching dirt and metal striking against earth.

As she approached the edge of their farm, the ground beneath began to slowly decline and the source of that light she was following came from an oil lamp lying on the ground, illuminating the hunched form of a large figure, armed with a shovel and in the process of digging.

Tanya could not help but make a wry smile as she stared at him, feeling both happy and a tiny bit angry. It truly warmed her heart to have met a man so diligent and hardworking as he; so responsible and reliable. Almost like her father in a way, now that she thought about it. But unlike her father, this man had a bad habit of working too hard and too much, while not taking enough time to rest. Making Tanya worried as a result.

Shame on him for this. He probably would not mind if she were to disturb his work.

"Good morning!" she said out loud, her cheerful greeting to him, as she stepped closer to him and halted right next to where he stood.

He paused at his task upon hearing her words, the shovel within his hands paused mid thrust before lowering it. He then turned fully towards her in attention.

"Good morning" a deep voice, calm and even, greeted her in return.

He was currently dressed in a white woolen shirt with the long sleeves dyed a shade of blue, a pair of dark cotton trousers and a pair of sturdy hobnailed boots. Strapped onto his torso was his harness, with all of his many throwing knives and his twin triple-bladed daggers sheathed within. And on his waist was his sword belt and with his shortsword sheathed at his side.

The clothes he was wearing once belonged to her father and Tanya had decided to lend it to him since he did not have any spare clothes of his own. The shirt and trousers fitted his powerful and well-developed physique quite nicely, and Tanya once again could not help but run her eyes all over his body appreciatively.

The times when he was still lying in bed fast asleep as he recovered from his wounds remained a fresh memory to Tanya, and she perfectly recalled the times when she and Anna had to bathe him and dress him up while he was still asleep. Suffice to say, both sisters had become well educated in the male form during their time spent caring for him. And as a further consequence, Tanya and Anna had grown just a bit less innocent.

Especially Anna. Her sweet baby sister had not been able to keep herself from touching. Bad. But then again, Tanya didn't really do anything to stop her, or even try to reprimand her afterwards. Worse.

Returning to the Slayer's current wardrobe, he had actually wanted to wear only his armor, saying that he would be perfectly fine with just that during the entirety of his stay with them and that they did not need to furnish him any other clothes. Tanya and Anna would have none of it and had insisted that he changed into something cleaner and more comfortable, instead of allowing him to work, eat and sleep in just a suit of armor that was in a poor state of disrepair.

Not to mention that it was in dire need of a good wash. And Tanya refused to allow the Fly Lord his victory over her dear savior.

"Your up pretty early" she pointed out, smiling pleasantly, trying to make conversation.

"Yes I am" was his simple reply to her, shortly before he turned away from her and resumed his task, digging out more earth.

Her smile turned wry, regarding him sympathetically. A good and honest man he maybe, of that she had doubts. But he was also lacking in social skills. Luckily for him, as a devout Shallyan, Tanya had already made it her personal quest to cure him of this little 'ailment'. And she already knew just the remedy for it. Talking.

She placed the candle stick on the ground and then folded her arms beneath her bosom, smiling pleasantly once more. "May I ask why?"

"Plenty of work that needs to be finished. So I must start early" was his matter of fact reply. It always was with him, Tanya had learned during his stay with them.

"And what are you working on?" she asked once again, genuinely curious.

"A fence

"A fence?" she parroted, looking rather bemused.

She studied his current work more closely. The Slayer was currently digging a small hole on the ground. Lying on the earth near to his side were several wooden posts of about eight feet in length and thicker than her leg, their ends already sharpened. Turning her sight towards the other side, she could see about a dozen other posts already standing in place, each one planted firmly on the ground and spaced evenly from one another by about three feet.

"I see" Tanya nodded a bit uncertainly, before she turned her eyes back to the Slayer. "And may I ask why you're building a new fence for us?"

"Your farm is too open. Poorly defensible" another straight answer, all calm and cool.

He placed the shovel to the side and then went over to the small pile of wooden posts. He easily pulled one of them off and dragged it over to where he dug the hole. With nary a grunt of effort, he muscled the long and heavy wooden post to an upright position and lodged one end of it into the hole, fitting inside rather snugly. Now with the post in place, he began shoveling back some dirt into the spaces around the post and packed the earth real nice.

"And you believe a simple fence would be enough to remedy this?" she politely debated, looking dubiously at him. It was not as if she did not understand his points nor did she disagree. Having been raised by a father who was a former military officer, Tanya had come to learn a thing or two about defensive fortifications and their importance. And past events have already revealed a serious lack of security in the Stahlhart property. But would a wooden fence even be enough? Somehow she had her doubts about that.

"It would help keep the Goblins out, that I know for certain" was his immediate counter.

Ah, of course. She couldn't really argue with that one. In fact, after all the things that happened last time, any measures put in place to keep those cursed abominations out was quite welcome.

"And I intend to make this fence high enough and strong enough to deny even a Hob entry" he added, digging out another hole for the next post.

"Wait, a Hob?" she quickly asked, not knowing what that meant.

"Hobgoblin" was his succinct answer. Which did not really explain much to Tanya as she stared at him blankly. But almost as though sensing her confusion, he explained further. "A larger and stronger species of Goblin"

"Oh. An Orc you mean" she nodded in understanding, the image of those big, dumb brutes coming to mind.

"Orc?" his head tilted slightly to the side in confusion, before he grunted and said "I suppose that's a different name for them"

"I suppose so" she shrugged her shoulders.

Tanya was not knowledgeable when it comes to Greenskins, and if she were to be perfectly honest, she really did not wish to know more about them. In fact, she did not wish to have anything to do with such creatures, least of all knowing what many different types there is. The ones who tried to have their way with her had given her plenty of knowledge already, and she no longer wish to know more.

The man had lapsed into silence once more as he continued to work. A soft, warm smile made it's way to her lips unbidden. Such diligence and drive. Such bravery and selflessness. All admirable qualities she desired in a man. And she loved a man who was so hardworking and reliable. But there was such a thing as working too much. And this man seem to be in the habit of working too hard and staying up long, leaving very little time for rest.

She did not want him to push himself so much, to risk his own health and well-being after everything she had done to care for him. That's when another thought came to mind.

"By the way, how long have been up?" came her new query, frowning at him, already suspecting the answer.

"About two hours now" was his honest reply. Tanya had to repress the urge to sigh. Yes, this man really did not allow himself enough rest. Another little problem of his that she intended to rectify.

"And what have you been doing since you got up, before you started on this fence I mean?" she asked once more, though she already suspected the answer to this one as well. Just one look at his heavily armed state was enough of a hint.

"I made a few rounds along the entire vicinity of the farm, to see if any of the Goblins had returned. But I found none" And there it was.

Tanya just stared at him openly, torn between feeling pleased and exasperated. And so she simply settled with sighing tiredly, no longer surprised by this habit of his. He had done the same thing for the last three days now after all. Conducting his patrols late in the evening and in the early morning, with a vigilance and steadfastness that would make a Black Guard of Morr nod in approval. And from the looks of it, he would continue doing so for the rest of his stay with them.

Not that she was complaining, oh no. Tanya definitely appreciated the extra security that his presence provided to her and Anna. Otherwise, they would have been too frightened to stay in their own home. If it was simply him acting as their personal guard then it would have been perfectly fine for Tanya.

However, on top of watching over them and their farm, the man was also serving as armed escort for the loggers and hunters who went into the woods and as a guard for the builders reconstructing the damaged parts of the village walls. Add in the fact that he was also serving as a laborer for Tanya and Anna, helping with whatever work here in the farm, such as building this new fence for example, and it was just too much.

Not to mention that he had also fixed their door and windows for them a couple days prior.

It was starting to make Tanya more than a little guilty, for it looked as if they were taking advantage of him, turning the poor man into their slave or something. Especially since she has yet to actually pay him, though in her defense, the man himself has yet to ask her for payment or even set up a proper date for when payment should be made.

She could try to convince him to lessen his own workload, using a perfectly reasonable argument.

"Don't you think this is a bit overmuch? You still got more work to do over at the village later, and you wont be back until sundown. Perhaps it's best you put this little project on hold for now. You could certainly use the spare time for rest" she said to him gently but firmly, hoping he would see reason.

But as always, he would stubbornly refuse. And counter with a perfectly logical argument of his own.

"I do not mind, for I am well accustomed to hard labor. And I cannot delay the construction of this fence, lest the Goblins return and they find your farm most vulnerable"

Tanya pursed her lips, feeling annoyed. She had already expected such a reply from him, and she understood his points very well, but it was still rather irksome that he refuses to see things her way. Normally she would just let the matter drop and speak to him about it at a later time. But no, this time it would be different. This time Tanya was going to put her foot down and he would obey. After all, was she not the Lady of this house and rightful owner of this farm? And by their prior agreement, was she also not his current employer?

It was time to be hard.

"Look, I understand that the farm could use some fortifying and a fence would be a good step towards that, but you don't have to be the one who needs to do it" Tanya argued back once more, tone taking in a harder edge, emerald eyes glaring at him more determinedly. "It can be done at a later time, and I can have some of the men over at the village to come here and do it for me. So it is best you simply put away that shovel and just go back inside the house"

He halted in his task upon hearing her commands. And she watched him drop the shovel to the ground, making her nod in approval. It would seem she had finally gotten through to him. She hadn't wanted to talk to him in this way but it had to be done. It was for his own good after all. And it helped sooth her own conscience

But just when she thought the man would begin cleaning away all his materials, he instead stood on his full height and turned fully towards her. The light from the nearby lamp cast a warm glow over his face, and it served to grant him a radiant sort of beauty. And Tanya was suddenly struck by the intense desire to pull him close and capture his lips with her own.

But she did not act on it. For she did not trust herself enough not to allow such an act to escalate, leading into something that would bring about her own dishonor and ruin.

"Were you not the one who demanded my services here on the farm, in exchange for all the trouble I caused you and your sister?" came his counter to her little argument, his voice growing lower yet colder.

Ouch. Did he just use her own words against her? Rather low of him.

"Ahem. Yes, I did say that" she said uncomfortably, cheeks flushing as she looked away, feeling rather embarrassed. She definitely remembered that little conversation, though she really did not mean it in that way. She simply used it as a reason to have him by her side. And perhaps she may have also done it to deny one particular maid the chance to sink her fangs into him.

Gods, when had she started becoming such a wicked woman, that she would even compete against her own friend just for the affections of one man. A very fine specimen of a man yes, but still.

"Then allow me to perform this task as service to you. For everything I do is for you and your sister's protection" he added, further driving his point home.

She sighed once again, feeling rather weary of this exchange. This was not what she wanted to happen, to cause an argument with him this early in the morning. She will have to approach this from a different angle. The last thing she needed was for their relationship to go sour over something so simple. She turned her eyes back towards him, looking straight into his own crimson orbs.

"I understand. Really, I do" she began, both placating and slightly pleading. " But is it too much for me to ask, that you simply do less work than absolutely necessary? That I want you to take better care of yourself? Is this too unreasonable a request _Herr_ Slayer"

He did not answer right away, falling silent. He was rather stoic and quiet by nature, making his emotions and thoughts difficult to discern. But Tanya had always been good at reading people. And she knew he was contemplating her words at the moment, giving it careful thought. And so she pressed on.

"You have already done so much for us. More than any of us have any right to demand. So please, you need to stop. For if you continue to do more, then I fear we would fall even deeper into your debt, and I would not know how best to repay you" she looked away after that rather heartfelt plea, a sad look gracing her lovely face.

"_And I don't know if I could bear to part with you, should the time come when you must leave. And you continuing to be so good and so kind, is making that decision harder and harder to make" _were the words she wished to say, but could not give voice to them. Lest she make herself look even more pathetic than she already was.

Such a thing would not have been a problem, had he proven to be everything the others once cautioned her about. That he was a bad man and that she was better off throwing him away. But he wasn't.

So far, he was beginning to prove himself to be everything that Tanya ever desired in a man. And ever since he had saved her life and her sister's life, she was becoming more and more dependent on him, thus fearing for their safety, for their very survival should he decide to leave them. And she knew he eventually will. He has to go back home after all

But Tanya didn't want him to. She wanted him to stay. She wanted him stay with them for all time. And for that, she felt ashamed of herself.

"I believe the opposite, Lady Stahlhart"

That startled Tanya out of her brooding, making her turn her eyes back towards him in surprise. "How so?"

"I believe I am the one who is indebted to you" he spoke with no small amount of certainty.

"What on earth do you mean?" she asked, bemused by his words. "How can you be in our debt, when it was you who saved me and my sister? You even saved our village from a Greenskin horde and now you continue to work for us. It is we who must repay you, _Herr_ Slayer"

Truly, all of his deeds so far would have been enough to earn him a horse or two, a weeks worth of rations and a fat purse full of coins as he went on his way home. And had he been a Knight or some highborn lord, then he would have every right to any woman of his choosing. Tanya was still preparing herself for that last one. She just hoped that he won't set his sights on dear Anna. She's too young.

However, The Slayer's next words would serve to doom her maiden heart.

"But you and your sister also saved my life, did you not? You took me in and cared for me, when you could have simply left me to die. And for that, I am eternally grateful" He bowed respectfully after he said this, and this caused Tanya's cheeks to flush once more as she listened, all shy and demure.

Standing straight once more, he continued. His voice clear and resolute. "And that is why for as long as I am here, no Goblin shall dare lay a hand on you and yours. I shall take every step towards ensuring you and your village shall remain safe from them, even long after I am gone. This I promise"

"But why?" she asked once more, her voice faltering somewhat as warm and tender feelings began to well withing her breast, truly moved and pleased by his nobility. And feeling unworthy of him. "Why would you do so much for us? Why do you care so much for people who are nothing but strangers to you?"

And in a rare show of emotion, the Goblin Slayer smiled at her. A soft and tender smile mirrored by the warmth in his crimson eyes, serving to make him even more breathtakingly handsome. And Tanya felt her heart skip a beat, a burning need rising deep within her. She rightfully ignored it and focused upon the his next words.

"A person most dear to me had once taught me the importance of returning ones kindness. So I am merely trying to return the kindness you and your sister had given to me" he said to her, earnest and sincere, smiling all the while.

And then his face saddened, his smile faltering. "And I know what it is like to hope and pray for salvation, only for none to arrive. If it is within my power, I would spare you all from such a fate"

Tanya did not speak immediately after that, surprised and saddened by his admission. Right then she finally understood why this man was willing to do so much for them while asking little in return. She felt her heart ache for him then, for she understood very well what he meant. Understood his pain. And Tanya would seek to relieve it, in anyway she could.

She finally made up her mind. She would no longer try to hold him back. Instead she would do her best to support him. Be the rock for him to lean on when his strength falters. Be the one to raise him up when he is down. And to be the one who would comfort him when his needs arise.

"Very well" she nodded to him and gestured for him to continue his work. And so the Slayer turned back towards his task, picking up his discarded tool and resumed his work.

"Since I'm already up now, I might as well have breakfast ready. Is there anything you would like in particular?" she said, taking the candlestick from the ground.

He pauses for a moment, almost as if in thought. Only for him to continue on his task as he calmly spoke. "There is nothing I prefer. Anything you wish to offer would be appreciated"

"Oh? Anything I wish is it?" her eyes began to twinkle with hidden mirth.

"Yes" he nodded in response.

"Very well then" she grinned playfully at him, before turning around and heading back towards the house. She looked slightly over her shoulder and called out "The food will be ready in an hour. Please don't be late"

"I won't" another succinct response.

Satisfied with that, Tanya continued on her way, in higher spirits and with a clearer sense of purpose than when she first got up. She cast a quick glance over to the horizon. The sun has yet to rise and it was still rather dark. The Slayer would not be leaving to join Wulfrik and the others for at least an hour more. Plenty of time to prepare their morning meal.

Opening the their front door, she quickly stepped back inside their humble home and padded over to the fireplace. She took the nearby poker and started stoking the dying flames back to life. After adding more wood and blowing onto them, the fire was once again burning bright and strong, flooding the entire main floor with light and warmth.

With that done, Tanya made her way over to the larder to get all the ingredients she needed. She grabbed a nearby wicker basket and began collecting some eggs, a wheel of cheese, a few potatoes and a couple loafs of bread. She went out of the larder for moment and set the basket full of food onto the kitchen counter before heading back inside one more time. She quickly padded over to one of the nearby barrels where she stored their meats. Opening the lid, she took out a long string of wursts and a thick slice of pork belly. With all the ingredients she needed now on hand, Tanya exited the larder and went back to the kitchen counter.

Setting the rest of her ingredients on the counter, Tanya quickly washed her hands on a nearby basin full of water. After that, she grabbed one of the aprons and put it on. And with that done, she began preparing their breakfast for the morning, humming a merry tune as she did so.

The Slayer said he would appreciate anything she wished to offer? And that there was nothing he particularly wanted? That was practically an invitation for Tanya to go and make for him a nice and hearty breakfast fit for a lord.

And after his little declaration earlier, Tanya was going to make sure that he starts feeling like a lord during the entirety of his stay with them. Perhaps then he might decide to live here indefinitely.

After all, life was short and fleeting. So it was about time that she went and find herself a husband. The mere notion brought a deep shade of red to Tanya's face, and sent a pleasant warmth somewhere between her thighs.

And so the young lady of the Stahlhart residence continued on her day, all happy and inspired. With all thoughts of her nightmare, unfortunately, completely forgotten.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** A rather quick and short chapter this one, I know, with not really a lot happening. This was only a third of the entire chapter I had planned on posting. But most of the other scenes had not been properly edited or proofread yet, plus I had made you all wait for far too long already, so I decided to cut this chapter short and post this now. To serve as my belated Valentines gift to you all.

I got no chocolates on me here, but I'm sure this chapter is filled with enough sweetness and spice to tide you all up. **;)**

I hoped you all enjoyed this one. And know that this was only Tanya's side. As the title may imply, this chapter and the next one after it shall be focused more on GS's time spent with all the other main casts in this story, and in the process, learn more of the world he has found himself in.

That's all for now. Hope you all enjoyed this humble work of mine and please, leave a comment or a review down below and let me know what you guys think. All ideas are welcome.

John out! **:D**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Goblin Slayer and Warhammer Fantasy belong to Kumo Kagyu and Games Workshop respectively. I own nothing here except for the few OC's I have created.

* * *

**Short Intro**: Hey all, welcome back to our regularly scheduled programme. Now, you might be thinking why this chapter is a bit bigger than the last. Well, that's because I placed all my replies to all your reviews to my story back in chapter 4 and 5 right here. This is all to serve as a small apology for not leaving a reply back in the previous chapter and for making chapter 5 pathetically short.

Now onto the replies.

**Review Replies:**

**macario1214: **And here it is** :D**

**Guest: **Did I say he still is? There will be some corruption going on later, both good and bad. **:D**

**The Normie**: The glowing eyes thing being visible to other people is just a minor personal touch of mine, because in the anime and in the manga people don't actually see it. And because of that, the people of the Empire are going to react a bit negatively to that. Not necessarily because it is related to magic in some way. Just a healthy dose of paranoia, anxiety and bigotry all mixed together. All of which are perfectly justifiable considering what the people here have to deal with in an almost daily basis.

**Evowizard25**: I'm glad you really enjoyed all that happened in chapter 4, and I am happy to know you really like Giselle so much. Next chapter you will see a bit more of our resident Bretonnian again so look forward to it. Heck, there's one about her in this chapter already! Oops, spoiler** XD**.

And I am happy to know that you also enjoyed chapter 5, even though it was quite short. So this chapter ought to balance that out as well as give you and everyone else a lot to think about.

**SomePervyGuy**: Wahahahaha! Dude, you don't know just how much you cracked me up when I first read this comment of yours. But I have to say, that there will be quite a lot of rivers flowing throughout this story, both good and bad, both red and white. And a lot of said rivers will be coming from more than just one orifice. Not strictly of the female kind either.

**Guest: **Let's just say that, Goblin Slayer will be in for quite a few surprises here in this part of the world. Whether or not those surprises will change his opinion about the peoples of his part of the world, remains to be seen. Good point regarding the Dwarfs by the way, I too see them as the one race that GS would get along with, especially since he shares much of the same mindsets as they. We will see how it goes.

**micelzod: **Huh, maybe. We will see how far that actually goes. As for the Elves, I am still yet undecided as to which race of Elf I should partner with GS. So I am actually looking to posting a new poll on that later to help me decide.

**korpofkriegsoldier26: **You think so too huh? :D

**Cyrisist001**: Oh there will be. But it won't be the kind of reinforcements one might expect. And GS will certainly want to know more about guns and gunpowder. More on that later.

**totankforu**: Thank you! :D

**GETH Prime: **I cannot, for the love of all that is holy, answer that . Way, way too much of a spoiler. So you will just have to wait and see if it will happen. But I can say that GS will face the Skaven sooner or later. And I think he will approach them the same way he does with Goblins. Which is to kill them, especially if they threaten him. Though they would tougher to deal with since they are way smarter than Goblins.

**THE Glorious Him: **And I am well aware of that little fact my friend. And GS will eventually realize that as well. And he will approach it the same way he did with the Goblins of his part of the world.** ;)**

**Z.L.C. genesmith: **You would be correct on all your points regarding GS being totally inept when it comes to romance and relationships. But that is only if this Goblin Slayer was the one you all saw in either the main story or in the Year One manga. I dropped many subtle hints in the previous chapters already as to why that is. But now, this chapter ought to give you a more solid answer. Plus, when a hot, gorgeous chick with a sweet rack and a sexy foreign accent suddenly pulls a guy over and gives him the french, he would still know what to do immediately afterwards no matter how socially awkward he is. Especially if said girl is totally willing to take the lead. It's only nature after all.

And I also agree with you on him taking a great interest onto Dwarf runes and becoming buddy buddy with the Dawi. I already have a good idea on how GS will come upon such an advantage and the many ways he can use it to kill Goblins.

**Raptor010:** He will meet a dwarf later and he will be his companion and friend. But as of now, I am just not able to decide as whether that Dwarf would be an Engineer or a Slayer or both.

**DizzyNepNep: **The previous chapter and this one should be enough of an answer. **:D**

**human dragon: **And I thank you for your high praise as always.

**Space King Wizard Duck:** This is just my take on this, so feel free to debate me.

Grungni and Valaya: Nope, no such interests there. GS is not a Dwarf nor is he a craftsman.

Grimnir: There's the guy who I see would take an interest to the one manling who dares call himself a Slayer. Goblin Slayer is a warrior and an honorable one at that, and Grimnir likes that. Goblin Slayer also holds a grudge against Goblins, which he fully intends on settling or die trying, and Grimnir likes that. But Goblin Slayer is not a Dwarf though, and he is fighting in battle not to seek his own death, but that of his enemies instead. So that is a bit of a conflict with the Slayer code right there. So it's a fifty-fifty chance that he would either favor GS, or just kill him.

Sigmar: This is just me, but the Heldenhammer strikes me (no pun intended) as the kind of guy who would be ok with Goblin Slayer. Yeah sure, he doesn't believe in Sigmar, he doesn't even know the guy, but if he starts seeing GS defend his Empire over and over again, especially against Greenskins, yeah, he will be buddy-buddy with him. Unfortunately, in the current events of this story, he is still stuck in Azyr so not much luck in him actually helping Goblin Slayer in a fight.

Ulric: Now, the Winter Wolf and Sigmar's patron god in life is bit more iffy here. Yes, Ulric favors strength, brutality, courage and honor in battle, and Goblin Slayer possesses all of those actually. But Ulric does not like someone who plans and deliberates before a battle. He also doesn't like someone who uses devious and underhanded ways in winning a battle. All of which Goblin Slayer is prone to do. So until Goblin Slayer just goes full-on berserk, Ulric would remain interested but not favorable towards him.

Myrmidia: Now here's another one whom I believe would take an interest on Goblin Slayer, and no, it is not simply because she happens to be a hot lady goddess. You all know how Goblin Slayer prefers to use superior tactics and strategies to win a battle, especially against stronger and more powerful foes. He rarely fights directly and only does when he has stacked enough of an advantage for himself. All of these Myrmidia definitely approves of. So not only would she be interested on GS, she might also favor him. In fact, she might favor him so much, she might just willingly drop her panties for him. (If she's even wearing any to begin with)

Now, the Elven Pantheon. Yeah, not much to say here other than the fact that about 90% of all the Elven gods, both good ones and bad ones, would not take so much as a glance towards Goblin Slayer. The Elf goddess of vengeance Drakira might, but as you said, that is too much of a stretch. Only one such Elven deity would possibly take an interest on Goblin Slayer, and we all know how much of sneaky and manipulative little minx she is so that's pretty much a given.

And lastly but not the least, the Gods of Chaos:

Khorne: The Blood God does not care how and where the blood flows. Only that it does and it flows in rivers. And Goblin Slayer will be spilling copious amounts of blood in this story. So Khorne is definitely interested and approves.

Slaanesh: The Dark Prince and God of Excess is one who simply _loves _someone who possesses an obsession with something, and Goblin Slayer is nigh obsessed with killing Goblins. That, and he is a heartthrob to boot. So not only will Slaanesh be interested in him, he would be fapping and shlicking to the guy whenever he does his thing.

Nurgle: The Urfather and God of Plagues and Diseases would, at first, not be all that interested in Goblin Slayer. But since GS is one who is not opposed to using any and all means to kill Goblins, which includes poisons and diseases, then grandpa Nurgle will start taking notice. And might start favoring him

Tzeentch: Same as Nurgle, the Changer of Ways will not be all that interested in him at first, since Goblin Slayer lacks ambition and he is rather dead set on his ways. But since GS likes to plan, form strategies, is quite cunning, and is open to any and all knowledge that would help him kill Goblins, Tzeentch will eventually start to take notice and might start favoring him.

That's all I can think of for now. If you and anyone else would like to add more, please do so. I' ears.

**samuelalpha86: **I could answer that myself, but it's best I allow Orcbolg to speak for himself.

**Guest: **Ah yes. That would be quite tragic now wouldn't it? Hope you and the others will be ready to see the darker side of faith.

**Noone**: I am still waiting for all your proper criticisms to each of my chapters. And please, make them detailed and don't hold back. I want to know all that's wrong about my story so I can fix them. And thank you for enjoying it so far. I hope I won't disappoint.

**Austin:** I'm glad you still liked the previous one even though it was quite short. This one should make up for that. And yes, the economic and political side of this world will also be explored as the story goes along. I don't intend for this to be just about the military side or the action side. That just make things grinding and dull. And your idea about GS interacting and dealing with merchants and craftsman is also something that will be touched upon. He won't be able to go Goblin slaying properly in the Old World if he doesn't

And about your story proposal and omake ideas, well, let's just say that I have finally started the first drafts on my Goblin Slayer X For Honor story, so I'll be needing a lot of input from you there since it has been a long time since I last played For Honor and I have no even played For Honor two. You will be pretty much co-author on this Austin buddy, so I will PM you on the details. On the omake though, I took a bi of different approach on that. I wrote out several scenes before and was meant to post them, but I ended up using them as actual story scenes instead.

**Angel Arcano92: **Thanks for the like. And yes, I can also see Khorne doing something like that whenever GS does his thing.

**Ghosts2002: **Though I cannot give a direct answer to your ideas, all I can say for now is that, the future is full of great and wonderous possibilities. And I simply can't write them all and post them in fast enough. XD

**Vilkath: **I don't like to mention names or be overly critical, but most other stories that deal with these types of themes and subjects end shortly after their posted because the authors are probably too afraid to continue writing. Not me though.

And I also happen to be the kind of guys loves both Dark and Grimdark, and I do not shy away when writing both. And since I seek to merge both in this story of mine, expect to see some really tragic things later on. I hope you'll still continue reading after those though. But rest assured, I still intend on balancing the Light with the Dark in this story, as I don't want to scare you all away after all. Hahaha.

On the subject of rape. I know, it is a very uncomfortable subject and believe me, I struggled long and hard to decide whether or not I should even mention them in this story. But for the sake of the overall plot, I finally went and took a leap forward and I am grateful many of you are still reading this.

And as for all the sufferings that Goblin had inflicted upon God knows how many lives in the GS world, I still can't fathom why there wasn't enough being done to solve that problem, even though it had proven so prevalent and rampant. It was never touched upon more in the novels which is sad. At least Goblin Slayer is here. Who knows what might have happened if he wasn't.

Anyway, thanks a lot for reading and for enjoying my story. Please, let me know all your thoughts and suggestions. I highly encourage it.

Now, on to the story! :D

* * *

**Him Only**

Anna took the small, fine toothed comb and began gently combing her long auburn locks with slow and deliberate motions. She was currently inside their bedroom, seated upon a chair in front of the dresser and looking into the mirror. She was dressed in only a thick woolen bathrobe as she went about her preparations. Her sister was busy preparing breakfast downstairs and normally Anna would already be helping Tanya in making their morning meal.

But today was Festag, so Anna figured she could afford to take her time. And she would not be leaving for the village for at least another hour. Plenty of time she thought.

She had just finished a long soak in their tub earlier, taking great care to scrub herself clean from head to toe, as well as cleaning every nook and cranny. 'A bath a day keeps the Fly Lord away', was the short motto that her mother used to say to her and Tanya when they were little. Her affectionate way of reminding her daughters of the importance of bath time, especially when one of them would get a bit fussy about it.

In fact, her late Priestess mother was actually quite strict when it came to proper hygiene and sanitation, taking every step to ensure that everything was clean and tidy in and around her household, and that every member of her family was all pristine and smelling like roses.

And this almost zealous desire for cleanliness also extended to the villagers themselves. Anna still remembered the times when she would tag along with her mother as she went knocking on every door of every household in the village. All just for a quick 'hello' and a polite 'how do you do' and then followed by a simple 'don't forget to clean up'. Not exactly in that particular order or in that exact form of course.

Those were rather fun and amusing times. Especially when they would arrive at a household with a privy that had not been emptied. Or when they happened upon a part of the street where some unfortunate soul decided to dumb the contents of their latrines. Her mother may have been a Priestess dedicated to Shallya, but during those particular moments, she looked more like a Daemon of the Blood God.

That was probably a bit of an exaggeration on her part, but it was a close enough description of her mother whenever she got angry. Which was actually rather rare, as Anna had never known a more kinder and gentler soul than her dear mom, with her father ranking a very close second.

But amazingly enough, her mother's teachings and constant reminders about personal hygiene and sanitation actually bore fruit. Even to this day, if one were to take a walk down the streets of Essental, they would be hard pressed to find even so much as a discarded piece of lettuce. One could even breathe in a whole lungful of air, and their nostrils would not be at risk of being assailed by something foul. Simply because the people in the village were responsible enough to clean after themselves and to take a proper bath at least every few days.

And then there was the fact that her mother had devised a simple but effective system of sanitation, one that involved the use of several dedicated 'rakers' who would regularly collect the wastes from all the privies, outhouses and cesspools in the village, cart them off and deposit them in one of the many designated 'sewage farms'.

The result? Was a rural community that not only looked and smelled infinitely better than the Imperial capital of Altdorf, but also possessed a local population that was practically free of disease or infections. It also kept the Brunwasser from smelling like an open sewer while giving the farmers a steady supply of fertilizer for their crops. Not to mention that some of the villagers' _excreta_ was also being delivered to Mauser's nitrite beds located about a mile outside the village, where he used the wastes to produce saltpeter, a key ingredient for his gunpowder production.

In short, a definite success on her mother's part, as well as the White Dove's way of giving the middle finger to the Fly Lord.

Anna ceased her motions and placed the comb upon the dresser. Her youthful visage soon turned into a mask of deep melancholy, a far away look in her eyes. Those were some fond memories she had of her mother. And how Anna wished that she could have made many more fond memories with her mother and father. She missed them both so much.

Perhaps, had she simply not gone out that one night, then maybe they would still be here. She immediately cast away those depressing thoughts before the guilt and sadness could overwhelm her.

Getting up from the chair, Anna padded over to their nearby cabinet where she took out a long linen dress dyed a light shade of blue and with white trim. She placed the article on the bed before she untied the front of her robe and pulled it off, leaving herself completely bare. A cold and gentle breeze soon passed through one of the open windows, caressing Anna's smooth and healthy skin, making her shiver a little, as well as causing the rosy buds of her pert breasts to slightly harden.

She cast a quick glance over to the windows, and then to their bedroom door. She had neglected to close the curtains earlier, and she had failed to lock the door. She considered closing the curtains and properly locking the door for some added privacy. But in the end, she considered it unneeded.

She and Tanya lived farther away from the rest of the village so there was little fear of potential peeping toms. And everyone respected them enough not to perform anything indecent.

And with the recent addition of the Goblin Slayer to their humble household, the chances of some overly curious and randy individual from outside the village who wish to sneak onto their residence, in the hopes of catching either one of the Stahlhart sisters in a vulnerable state of undress, was also slim.

So that only left the Slayer himself. He was the only man within their house. She had no blood relations to him whatsoever. She had only known him for about a week and a half at the most, so he was still very much a stranger. And knowing about his prowess in battle, she knew that he could easily overpower her in the event of a struggle. Would that not make him a threat to her safety and virtue then?

If Anna were to give a perfectly honest answer to that, it would be that she was unconcerned.

For during the brief time she had come to know him, the Goblin Slayer had proven quite the gentleman, all respectful and polite towards her and her sister, not to mention being quite disciplined and reserved by nature. Anna saw little danger from him. She might be naive in believing this, but she simply did not see the Slayer as the sort of man who would try to do something dishonorable or improper.

Not that she would mind much if he did.

If by some chance he were to try and take a peek at her while she got dressed, then Anna would act as if she was none the wiser and allow him a decent view. Let him savor the sight of her youthful and graceful body if he so wished. So long as it was just him, then Anna would not be worried. Sigmar knows that she had already gotten more than just an eyeful from him during the time she had to care for his unconscious self. So she considered it a fair exchange.

And in the unlikely event that he were to pay her a 'visit' here inside the bedroom… well, Anna was bound to lose her maidenhood eventually. So she figured, she might as well surrender it to the one who saved her and her sister. Better to be conquered by a handsome and noble hero than some wide-eyed and pimpled youth. Or Gods forbid, some horrible and smelly savage.

_Knock, Knock_

A sudden knock from the door broke Anna out of her brooding, turning her attention towards their bedroom entrance, surprise written all over her comely face.

"Lady Anna?"

A deep voice, calm and even, sounded from the other side of the door. One that was oh so familiar to her ears, knowing full well who it belonged to. A smile soon made it's way to Anna's soft lips, making her heart race with excitement and her body grow warm with desire.

"Yes Slayer, I'm inside! Is there something you need?" she said out loud, surprising even herself with the amount of enthusiasm in her voice.

"Your sister wanted me to inform you that breakfast is almost ready" was his straightforward answer.

"Oh, I see" she cast quick glance over to the window, seeing that it was now brighter outside. It was nearly time for her to leave. "Very well, I'll be out in a moment"

There was no response from him. She only heard the sounds of footsteps, signaling that he was now leaving.

For the briefest of moments, Anna actually considered calling him back. Ask him to come inside the bedroom. And to see if he would be interested in having a bit of…_ intimacy_ with her. But she soon discarded that idea though. There was enough time for that later. For now, she needed to get ready.

Anna picked up her dress and slipped it on, before she began the rather tedious process of tying the numerous laces on the back. After what seemed like an eternity for her, she finally succeeded, the dress securely fastened and tightly fitting around her torso. She then completed this by tying a few of the laces on the front but only rather loosely.

She quickly padded over to their cabinet once more and pulled out one of her ribbons, which she used to tie her long hair into a high ponytail. After this, Anna went to the dresser and took one of the bottles there. It was a small bottle of scented oils that her sister bought for them a while back when she went to Bechefen. She placed a few drops on her hand before gently dabbing it around her returned the bottle on the dresser before she went over to their full length mirror on the other side of the room.

Standing in front of it, Anna gave a moment to appraise herself. The dress she wore hugged her youthful and graceful body nicely. It's somewhat low cut exposing a good portion of her chest, especially with the laces at the front being not securely fastened, thus allowing one a decent view at her pert and supple mounds. While the skirt reached all the way to her ankles, the sleeves were quite short and were off-shouldered, to better allow someone to caress them if they so wish. Her high ponytail also left her slender neck exposed, allowing one easy access to her smooth and healthy flesh should they desire a taste. And with the scented oils she just applied, it would further entice one to do so.

Anna could not say with confidence that she was every bit as beautiful as her sister Tanya, or even as ravishing as her friend Giselle. But at the tender age of fifteen, the younger Stahlhart was already considered a fine beauty on her own right, one that had already garnered the interests of quite a few men and boys. And she has yet to reach full womanhood, so she would only grow to become more beautiful in the future.

With her current choice of dress that served to highlight her young and graceful body, combined with her fine and elegant features, she would no doubt be making many pairs of eyes turn her way.

Anna was well aware of this, but she cared not. For there was only one set of eyes she wanted to turn her way today. And she hoped that he would find her pleasing.

With her preparations all done, Anna finally exited their bedroom and made her way downstairs, looking forward to starting the day. A rather mouth watering aroma soon greeted her nose as soon as she reached the stairs, making her belly rumble at the prospect of good food. When Anna finally reached the foot of the stairs and exited the doorway, her eyes visibly widened at the sight of their dining table full of food. A large plate filled with thick slices of roasted pork, salted and spiced with herbs. Another plate with a long string of thick wursts. Several slices of bread. A whole wheel of homemade cheese. Baked potatoes already peeled and sliced. Boiled eggs. And one large jug full of fresh milk.

"_You could feed a whole family of ten with this" _Anna thought sarcastically as she went over to the table.

Her sister was currently at the counter, washing her hands on the washbasin when she finally noticed her approach. Tanya looked over her shoulder towards her and then smiled.

"Ah, there you are!" she exclaimed. "Come on, have a seat. I cooked some extra portions so don't be afraid of eating it all"

"If I can even manage that" was Anna's dry remark as she took her seat at the table, looking at all the food her sister prepared with a bit of awe. "You sure made a lot here. What's the occasion?"

Her sister giggled a little upon hearing that question as she wiped her hands with a clean piece of cloth. "Let's just say, that I was struck with a bit of inspiration this morning"

Anna raised an eyebrow at her in amusement as she started filling her plate with food, already suspecting the reason for her rather high morale

"By the way, where's the Slayer?" she asked, looking around for their sole male occupant.

"He went outside for a moment to get the wagon ready" Tanya answered her as she took her seat at the table. She then shook her head a little in slight disbelief, now smiling ruefully. "And he was working quite early again this morning"

"Again?" Anna looked at her sister, surprise written on her face. "What was he working on this time?"

"He was building a new fence for the farm" she answered as she helped herself to some of the potatoes and wursts.

"A fence?" Now it was Anna's turn to shake her head in disbelief and sighing, before she continued in a more playful tone. "First it was our windows. And then it was our door. And now a fence around the whole farm. What's next? Turn our house into a castle?"

"I think that last one is a bit beyond him" Tanya replied replied dryly before taking a bite, then nodding in approval at the taste of her humble creations.

"Perhaps" Anna shrugged her shoulders as she filled her cup with milk. "But knowing him, he would probably do it if it meant keeping the Goblins out"

"Maybe" Tanya laughed a little in amusement, unable to fully disagree with her sister's point.

The sound of their front door opening caught their attention. Turning around in her seat, Anna was greeted by the sight of the very man they were talking about. And immediately her spirits rose and her heart raced upon seeing him.

The Goblin Slayer soon stepped into their dining area. He was dressed in a new woolen shirt with long sleeves and dyed a dark gray. A brown leather vest was worn on top of it that was left open. Upon his muscled form was the ever present leather harness that contained his many bladed instruments of death. He had changed to a new pair of trousers of the same dark color, with his sword belt strapped around his waist and his sword sheathed at his hip. And instead of the hobnailed boots he had been using when constructing the fence earlier, he was now dressed in his plated, heavy leather boots and greaves.

He cut a rather intimidating and roguish figure in his current state of dress. And one who was dangerously handsome to behold. He may be a commoner and was dressed like a professional cutthroat, but for Anna, he might as well have been a uniformed member of the Reiksguard.

"Good morning Slayer!" Anna greeted him happily, blushing a little as she did.

The man in turn wore the barest hints of a smile upon his scarred face as he nodded his head respectfully towards her. "Greetings, Lady Anna"

"I'm glad your back" Tanya soon chimed in, smilingly rather happily at him before she gestured towards the empty chair at the head of the table. "Please, take a seat now _meine Herr_"

But the Slayer shook his head at this. "I do not think I can stay for longer. It is nearly time for me to leave"

That made Anna's face fall and dampened her happy mood. She didn't want him to leave just yet. She wanted to have breakfast with the Slayer first and then head over to the village with him. Thankfully, her sister was thinking much the same thing.

"Nonsense" came Tanya's stern reply, voice radiating authority. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day and you will not skip it. You may leave only after you have eaten"

"The sergeant would be displeased if I arrive late for work" the Slayer argued.

"And Sergeant Wulfrik works for me and Anna. And I say, he can afford to be without you for a little longer" Tanya argued back, not missing a beat. And Anna nodded at the Slayer in turn, in full agreement with her sister.

He looked rather uncertain at this and looked to be on the verge of disagreeing again. But the combined weight of the Stahlhart sisters' stern glares finally forced the man to acquiesce.

"Very well" he nodded before he pulled out the chair and took his seat at the table.

Anna and Tanya shared a brief look of triumph with one another before they turned their attention back to the Slayer. Tanya was the first to act, piling as much food as his plate could hold. Anna was quick to follow, taking the pitcher and pouring some milk into his cup.

"Now don't be shy and eat as much as you want, _meine Herr_" the elder Stahlhart said affectionately.

"You can't fight Goblins with an empty stomach after all" and the younger Stahlhart added rather cheerfully.

Anna was amused to see the slight look of surprise upon his face due to the amount of attention they were giving him. He was probably not used to being serviced like this, she thought. But then again, it was not every day that a man would have two lovely young girls serve him during mealtime. And Anna was willing to do so much more for him, if he would only ask.

"Gratitude" he softly spoke before he began to eat his meal.

Pleased to see this, Anna went back to her own meal and so did Tanya. A companionable silence settled around the table as Anna enjoyed the fruits of her and Tanya's labor, made even more enjoyable as she shared it with the object of her desires.

She thought briefly back to how this little living arrangement of theirs came to be.

* * *

)-(

* * *

It was during the night after the invasion. Tanya had just finished talks with the local Priest of Morr regarding the proper rites and burial of those they had lost, while Anna and the other village girls finished cleaning up all the mess in the Temple of Shallya. They met up over at the inn where they found the Slayer, who had just finished with his evening meal after he and the rest of the militia had collected all the dead Greenskins.

Upon seeing them, the Slayer approached them and made a simple request. "There is a small matter that I would have addressed, if you would not mind"

"Yes _Herr_ Slayer, what is it about?" Tanya asked as she smiled at him a bit wanly, small bags now forming under her eyes, obviously tired after the day's many tasks.

"Regarding my accommodations. It would be of great help to me, if you would give me a place to stay for at least a few nights. A simple room with a roof over my head would be enough. I do not even need a bed"

That served to surprise the two Stahlharts a bit, and one that brought an almost look of outrage on Anna's face in particular. Only a room with a roof over his head? Without a bed? Absurd! After all that he had done for them, he deserved the best room here at the Red Horse for free for several nights, at the very least. In fact, Anna would not be averse to having him stay over at their house.

She cast a brief glance over to her sister, and she could see that Tanya was more or less thinking the same thing. But before either of them could respond to him however, one particular maid proved faster on the draw.

_"na'i pas peur_!" Giselle exclaimed in her native tongue as she all but dashed in and latched onto the Slayer's arm. Making sure to press her impressive and supple mounds firmly against him.

Once again, Anna and Tanya were left speechless by Giselle's rather shameless display, and the younger Stahlhart felt more than a little jealous once more. The Goblin Slayer on the other hand remained calm in the face of the Bretonnian's actions as he regarded her with a slightly questioning look.

"You can live with me, _mon heros_, for as long as you want! I shall provide you with everything you need, and you would not even need to pay me" she said to him with such enthusiasm as she stared up into his crimson eyes. And then she brought her hand to his face and caressed his pale-white cheek lovingly.

"And I'll be sure to keep you nice and warm. Every. Single. Night" she purred hungrily as she emphasized those last three words, making it abundantly clear as to what she intended. Before she added in a more bright and cheery tone, winking at him. "And thrice on Festag!"

Anna could hardly believe what she just heard! She might be young and inexperienced, but she was not so ignorant or dimwitted that she did not understand what Giselle was truly planning. But much to her continued shock and dismay, the Slayer did not seem surprised by the maid's blatant proposition or even appalled by it. He looked rather thoughtful instead.

Was he actually considering Giselle's offer? Anna would not allow it!

"No! You can't!" the young Stahlhart all but shouted, her voice laced with anger and a bit of desperation.

"Oh? And why not?" Giselle gave her an almost cat-like grin while her eyes twinkled with amusement. "It is a perfectly reasonable arrangement, am I wrong? If you want, you can come visit us anytime you wish"

And then she began caressing the Slayer's muscled chest with her flawless hand as she turned her sultry gaze back towards him. "You can even watch as I give_ mon chevalier_ practical lessons in _culture Bretonnien_"

Anna's could not help but scowl at that. Bretonnian culture she said? More like she plans to ride him as she would a horse while she screamed words in Bretonnian. Anna had to find a way to convince the Goblin Slayer not to live with Giselle. Fortunately, reinforcements came in the form of her dear sister.

"There shall be no need for such things" Tanya spoke rather imperiously as she glared at the maid. "_Herr_ Slayer shall be living with us over at the farm"

"Oh ho ho!" haughty laughter was her immediate reply as Giselle looked at Tanya with barely contained amusement. She then gave her older sister a knowing smile. "I did not think you would be so forward Tanya. Finally decided to take man after all these years have you?"

"Hardly" was her sister's cold and straightforward answer, all serious and hard. "I am simply in need of his services over at our house, as payment for all the trouble he has caused me and my sister. It was no easy task taking care of him after all"

Anna nodded at that in agreement before she gave her friend Giselle a confident smirk and said "And besides, we are in Imperial territory right now. So it is only proper that Goblin Slayer would learn _Kaiserlich kultur _from me and Tanya"

The Bretonnian only raise a fine and delicate eyebrow at the younger Stahlhart in amusement while her sister Tanya simply smiled at her and gave her a bit of an awkward look. The Slayer on the other hand remained silent as he quietly pondered that was being said.

Tanya soon turned her emerald eyes towards the Goblin Slayer, and her demeanor visibly softened, a faint blush forming on her cheeks. "Of course, we would see to it that you are well provided for. And you may stay for as long as you want even after work on the walls are finished.

Then her blushing grew deeper as she turned more demure. "And of course, if it is within my power, anything you desire shall be given"

That caused Anna's brows to shoot outwards, not expecting such a declaration from her sister, knowing exactly as to what she was hinting. She quickly turned her eyes back to the Slayer, wishing to know what he thinks of this. Of course, the man remained stoic as ever as he quietly regarded her sister. Anna secretly hoped he would agree to this arrangement, for she truly wanted to be with him for longer. Giselle on the other hand was looking up at the man with obvious worry, hoping that he would disagree instead.

And the way she was deliberately caressing the man's arm while she rubbed her supple assets against him did not escape Anna's notice. A rather crude method of persuasion, she thought

"Anything I desire, you say?" the man finally spoke, leveling a piercing gaze towards Tanya.

Her sister sighed tiredly before nodding in an almost resigned way. "Yes, anything"

She then turned her eyes towards her, giving her a sad and pleading look, almost as if she was silently begging her for forgiveness due some future misdeed. Anna simply quirked her eyebrow at her, amused.

"Very well" the Goblin Slayer spoke once more, bringing both of their attention back towards him. Their faces now expectant and excited.

"I accept your offer" he bowed respectfully to them.

And with it, Tanya and Anna could not help but smile widely in triumph, while a sad and tortured look graced Giselle's face, almost on the verge of crying, as the Slayer gently extricated himself from her hold and went over to the two sisters' side.

* * *

)-(

* * *

Anna took her cup and gulped down her milk before letting out a content sigh. She felt almost guilty for that particular event. Almost. But she promised to herself that she would make it up to Giselle someday. She was still her friend after all, even though they were interested in the same man. And today, Anna was finally going to make her move on that man.

After finishing her meal, Anna turned her attention towards the man she wanted most. It was time to enact the first part of her plan.

"By the way Slayer, is it alright if you would accompany me on the way to the village? I know it's not far, but I would feel much safer if you are there with me" she said to him most pleasantly, giving him such a sweet and innocent look.

The man remained silent as he regarded her for a moment, contemplating her request before he turned toward her sister, looking at her questioningly. Tanya looked thoughtful for moment, before she finally nodded and smiled.

"I think it would be quite alright. I would certainly be more at ease knowing you are by my sister's side"

He nodded to her before he turned back to Anna. "Very well. I shall escort you then"

"Thank you so much! You are most kind" war her hearty praise, overjoyed that he had granted her request. This day was becoming quite pleasant already.

The Slayer smiled faintly at her before he finished the remainder of his meal. He soon rose out of his seat and addressed her. "I shall wait for you outside"

And left as soon as he said that. Anna could not help but stare at his retreating form with a bright smile on her face, feeling quite excited at the prospect of spending some time alone with the man. She turned her attention back to the table, intent on helping her sister clean up first and be on her way as quickly as possible.

"By the way" Tanya began as she picked some of the dirty plates and cups, looking at Anna rather curiously.

"Yes, what is it?" she idly said as she took her own stack of plates and brought them over to the kitchen counter.

"Don't you think you're a bit overdressed?" her sister calmly pointed out as she too went to the counter. "Your only going to the village to make a few deliveries after all"

"I just want to look nice today. Nothing wrong with that" was Anna's casual reply as she scrubbed one of the plates. Or rather, she wanted to look especially nice for the Goblin Slayer.

"Yes, but you are showing too much skin there" Tanya remarked, worried at the way her dressed left much of her shoulders and chest exposed. "Some of the men might stare"

"Then let them. I don't care" Anna just shrugged her shoulders, unconcerned. She rinsed the plates within the nearby washbasin before placing them inside a small rack to dry. She a cast quick glance over to her sister and saw that she was still looking at her worriedly.

Anna gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine, really! No one's going to try something on me. Especially not with the Slayer at my side"

Tanya sighed resignedly as she continued washing some the other plates. "Well, at least tie up the front properly. I can almost see your breasts sticking out. It might make_ Herr_ Slayer stare as well"

At that, Anna just smiled more warmly as her cheeks flushed a bit. "Then I hope he finds them pleasing"

Anna cast a quick glance over to her sister, and was treated to sight of Tanya looking rather mortified as she stared at her. Anna's cheeks flushed deeply upon seeing her sister's expression, becoming rather embarrassed as a result.

"It was just a joke! I swear!" she hastily corrected. But upon seeing that Tanya was still not convinced as her older sister continued to glare at her, she then added.

"Alright, I'll tie up the front later when I get to the village and I'll even bring a shawl with me to cover up. Happy?" she conceded, more than a bit irritated because of it.

Tanya continued to glare at her for a moment longer, before her face softened and she smiled at her dear little sister. "Very"

Anna let out a small sigh, a bit exasperated by Tanya being so overly concerned. It was not as if she was dressed this way to please some boy on a secret dalliance. This was all for the Goblin Slayer, and him only.

A short while later, Anna was now holding onto the reins of their horse with practiced ease as the beast pulled the wagon down the road. The sound of beating hooves and crunching dirt making a steady rhythm and accompanied by the creaking of wooden wheels. But the pounding of her own heart proved louder to her as Anna could barely contain her own nervousness and excitement.

She kept casting furtive glances over to the other occupant of the wagon, whose crimson eyes kept vigilant watch over the surrounding lands, one hand resting comfortably upon the hilt of his sword. She did not know how to start a conversation with him, did not know how to properly approach him.

Outside of her interactions with Hans and Felix, and a few friendly talks with Mauser and Sergeant Wulfrik, Anna did not really have much experience conversing with members of the opposite sex. And with her always busy working over at the farm and assisting her sister Tanya, she had not had many opportunities to talk to boys. Not that there were many in the village whom she found interesting.

The Slayer was the first man whom Anna developed a strong and genuine interest in. Unfortunately, he was a quiet man by nature, rarely speaking unless he had to or if spoken to first. Anna knew not which topic would be suitable for conversation with him, and she did not want to offend him in any way.

Anna checked the road in front of her once more. The village was still a bit far off, so she had plenty of time. She turned her eyes back to the man. He was such a mystery to her, and Anna wanted to know everything about him. To better understand the man with the silvery hair and the ghostly-pale skin and the crimson eyes that sometimes glowed. Especially those eyes, like a pair of blood-red rubies studded upon white marble. She found them rather beautiful.

And that was the other thing she found a bit disconcerting. Did he not find her beautiful as well?

Those eyes of his had still yet to look her way. To appraise her and to undress her as she wanted him to. She had brought a shawl with her just like she promised Tanya, but it was lying upon the seat right next to her at the moment and the front of her dress was still left rather exposed. Anna even sat closer to the Slayer as to allow him a decent view of her budding treasures. And yet, he was still not looking at them or any part of her even. Why?

That made Anna a bit sad and more than a little self-conscious, thinking that he might not be interested in her or she was simply not suitable enough in his eyes. He probably preferred someone bit older and more developed. Someone like her sister Tanya, or Giselle.

A deep frown soon made it's way to her face, a soft rumble of discontent emanating from her throat. Gods, how she wished she could grow up faster.

"Lady Anna"

The young girl was broken out of her little brooding upon hearing the man speak all of a sudden. She turned her eyes towards him, looking at him with surprise and curiosity.

"Yes, what is it?"

The man turned his eyes slightly towards her. "Are you well?"

That question caught her a bit off-guard. Was he perhaps worried about her? That made Anna's chest warm up a little. She cast him a cheery smile and sought to reassure him. "Yes, Slayer. I am perfectly fine. Why do you ask though?"

"You seem to be in distress. I wish to know why so that I may be of assistance to you" was his calm and softly spoken offer, eyes full of sincerity.

Anna could not help but feel more than a little moved by that statement, feeling her face grow a bit warm. He truly was so kind and honest. She had been taught to be wary of men who seek only to be kind or gentle with her in order to pursue some hidden desire. But this man seem genuinely concerned for her well-being.

It almost made her guilty for dressing provocatively in order to tempt him. Almost.

But this little turn of events presented a good opportunity for her though. The younger Stahlhart's cunning young mind soon found a way be much closer to her mysterious and handsome guardian.

"Now that you mentioned it, I do feel a bit cold right now" she said aloud, intentionally feigning distress this time as she stared up the Slayer's eyes and gave him such a sweet and innocent stare. "Would you please hold me close to you? It would really do me wonders"

That was not entirely a lie. It was another chilly morning as was common here in Ostermark. And the dress she had chosen to wear did not offer her much warmth. She could try wrapping the shawl around herself to keep warm, but that would simply defeat the purpose of her little act.

The Slayer seemed unsure at first as he gave her a somewhat questioning look, and this made Anna feel rather worried, thinking that he might see through her ploy and deny her. But in the end, the man acquiesced to her little demand as she knew he would.

"If you insist"

He raised his free arm up and then gently wrapped it around her smaller and slender frame before pulling her close to his large and more muscled form. This immediately caused Anna to grow several shades red and made her heart thunder within her chest so loud that she was certain the Slayer could heart it.

Feeling his body so close to hers, brimming with such masculine power and vitality, his rough and calloused hands touching her bare shoulder. Oh, it definitely made Anna feel much warmer inside. And she could even feel an aching need burning within her loins, one that she secretly wished he would also try to relieve.

"_No! None of that now!" _she silently berated herself for such impure thoughts. This was definitely not the time nor the place for such things.

"Feeling better?" The Goblin Slayer asked, unaware of the burgeoning desires that his young charge was feeling towards him.

Anna did not answer. Making a wry little smile, she instead took the Slayer's hand and moved it lower down her body, placing it on her side and just slightly below her breast. So that should he decided to cop a feel, he would have easy access to her budding treasures.

"There. Much better" was her rather breathless response as she pressed her legs closer together, feeling her undergarments grow damp. No need to let him know just how much he was affecting her.

The man of course chose not to comment on his young charge's actions, simply resuming his watch instead, while Anna did her best to focus on the road ahead of her as she guided the horse through the reins. Now feeling emboldened due to their current position, Anna decided it would be a good time to start asking some questions. And she would start with something basic, something easy.

"By the way, Slayer. There was something I wanted to ask you?" she calmly said, trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice.

"What is it?"

"That necklace of yours" Anna turned her eyes towards the small necklace he always wore around his neck, the one with the small tag made of pure gold. "What is it for?"

The man glanced down at his necklace and then brought his free hand to grasp the small golden tag. "Proof of my profession and my present rank"

"Are you some sort of soldier or mercenary then?" She asked again, now much more interested. She had always pegged him as some sort of hired blade or sellsword. He definitely fit the general description at least. And if he was, then he had to be the nicest mercenary she had every met, for he has still yet to try and fondle despite how she had deliberately placed his hand so close to her bosom.

"An Adventurer actually. Gold ranked" he corrected.

"Adventurer huh?" Anna's eyes widened in awe, becoming more excited all of a sudden. "Then does that mean you go on quests to explore new lands? Or search for hidden places to find lost treasure? Or hunt down monsters in return for a reward?"

"Yes, that is correct" was his simple answer as he calmly nodded, somewhat amused by her enthusiastic queries.

That caused Anna's previous admiration for this man to soar even higher. So he was an adventurer! He must have braved and overcome many dangers in search for wealth and glory, exploring far off lands and secret places, meeting new people along the way. He must have seen things that Anna could only have dreamed of. Accomplished such feats that only most people could imagine. He probably even rescued a damsel or two during his many quests. Probably made a lover out of them even, what him being so handsome and heroic. And Anna honestly would not mind becoming one of them, should he decided to go and search for another.

"It sounds like you live such an interesting life then! I've always wanted to see much of the world. To go on all sorts of exciting adventures!" she exclaimed happily as she looked off, her mind began to ponder all the wondrous possibilities. And then she turned her eyes back to the Slayer, gazing up at him longingly. "And it would be made more wonderful, should I do so with someone I love"

She made no effort to mask what she truly meant or whom she was referring to. But whether or not the Goblin Slayer caught on to it, he did not show. The man simply nodded rather sagely at her, before he continued.

"It can be rather interesting yes, and rewarding. And my companions had done a lot to make my quests more enjoyable" he said with some amusement, and if her ears were not fooling her, she also detected a hint of affection within his tone. He must have travelled with someone very close to his heart then, Anna deduced.

That's when a new idea formed into the younger Stahlhart's mind.

"Do you think I can be an Adventurer too Slayer?" she cheerfully asked, looking at him with soulful blue eyes that were brimming with hope and expectation.

If there was one thing that people needed to know about young Anna Stahlhart, was that she had always been more brave than afraid. More curious than cautious. And more adventurous than wary. Seeing the world with her own eyes had always been a secret dream of hers since she was very little, having started since her father regaled her with tales of his many journeys throughout the Empire.

Becoming an Adventurer truly sounded like a great idea for her, seeing it as the best way she could fulfill her dream. So when Anna saw the Goblin Slayer frowning at her, she knew then that something was wrong. He looked rather displeased by her question, and if her eyes were not fooling her, he also looked concerned.

"What? What is it?" was her question, trying to sound cheerful despite the slowly rising worry within her.

He did not answer her right away, simply looking at her intently, critically. Similar to someone who would inspect a new recruit. Finally, he let out a small sigh and said. "Before I answer your question Lady Anna, you must first answer a couple of mine"

She stared at him curiously, looking a bit doubtful before she finally nodded in agreement. "Alright"

"First of all, how old are you?" was his first question, crimson eyes looking straight into her own.

"Fifteen" came her short but truthful answer, having no desire or intent to lie to him in any way. But the slight narrowing of his eyes meant he was not satisfied with her answer, and thus Anna suddenly wished she had lied.

"Have you had any prior training or experience in combat?" came his second question, his eyes still searching her face for any hidden falsehoods and subtle suggestions.

And Anna sunk her head little, now feeling rather embarrassed and disappointed, before she said. "No. I have not"

She could have said yes to that question instead, having experienced the Greenskin invasion days before. But that would not have been entirely correct, for Anna did next to no actual fighting during that battle, nor had she actually fought and killed anything. And no, her blowing up the Orc Warboss with their improvised explosive trap did not count, for all she did was merely land the killing blow, while the one who actually fought it was the Goblin Slayer.

This time the Slayer nodded at her though, seemingly pleased by her answer instead, much to her relief, feeling her hopes rise

"Then I'm afraid that you are still unfit to be an Adventurer"

And that served to quickly dash her hopes. Feeling her mood souring and her confidence sinking. She turned her eyes away from him, now pouting rather petulantly, unknowingly causing the Slayer to look at her with sympathy and understanding.

"Tell me, why can't I become an Adventurer like you?" she bit out, feeling rather irritated. And then her lips twisted into a scowl as a thought came to mind. She cast the Slayer an annoyed look and said "Is it because I'm a girl?"

That caused the man to smile in amusement. "No, that is not the reason. Far from it"

"Then what is it?" she demanded rather impatiently, turning her lovely blue eyes back towards him. "Tell me, why can't I be someone like you?"

"Because you are still too young, Lady Anna" he gently state.

And when he noted the look of confusion and frustration upon her face, he explained further. Patiently and clearly, like a knowing father would to his child who was being rather difficult.

"I know not how things are done here in your Empire, but in the lands where I am from, seventeen is the required age to become an Adventurer. So you will have to wait for at least a couple more years before you are ready. And once you have reached that age, The Adventurer's Guild would require you to undergo three months of training under the eyes of a qualified instructor, which is normally another retired Adventurer. And once you pass the required training, you would only be allowed to take quests that are deemed appropriate for you by the Guild, and you shall do so under the eyes of yet another veteran Adventurer. And this period of probation lasts for one year. And of course, failure to comply with these rules shall result in one's expulsion from the Adventurer's Guild, without exception"

Anna just blinked owlishly at that for a moment as her young mind tried to make sense of all the knowledge he just gave. And for someone still so young, her next reaction was not unexpected.

"That is a lot of demands for something as simple as Adventuring! Who's the fat, ugly, and pigheaded stick-in-the-mud who came up with all that ridiculous _scheiss_!?" she all but shouted at him, her pretty face twisted into an unpleasant snarl and causing the Goblin Slayer to look at her in surprise.

Anna let out a huff as she faced away and glared in the distance, feeling her blood boil as her mind raged at unfairness of it all.

She really did not mean to blow up on the Slayer's face like that, but Anna was rather pissed at all that information. Honestly, if someone wanted to become an Adventurer then they should be free to do so! People shouldn't need to apply to some guild like they are trying to become the new desk clerk, nor should they have to gain someone's express approval. If a person wants to go on an adventure, then they simply need to pack up their things and go on a long journey somewhere in the hopes of finding something interesting or valuable. While avoiding a gruesome and painful death along the way of course.

The way the Slayer had talked about adventuring and becoming an Adventurer sounded more like it was an actual profession and that it was being tightly managed by a bunch of slimy and greedy burgomeisters hoping to suck the life out of aspiring young men and women. When it should be something that a person was free to do whenever they so wish without the threat of someone punishing them for it. So unfair, she thought.

When Anna's foul mood had finally calmed enough, she noticed something strange. Turning her eyes back to the Slayer, Anna was bemused to see that the man was now giving her a rather awkward look, and there was bit of hurt within his crimson eyes.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Anna asked in genuine concern. Was it something she said perhaps?

In another rather rare display of emotion, the Slayer gave her a wry smile and a knowing look. "Apologies, Lady Anna. For being a fat, ugly and pigheaded stick-in-the-mud. And for coming up with ideas that are ridiculous shit to your ears"

Anna just gave him a look of utter confusion"What are you talking about? I never said you were-"

And then she stopped, as realization finally dawned upon her. She now looked upon the Slayer with slowly mounting horror as she raised a hand pointed at him. "Wait, you mean you're the one who…"

She failed to finish her sentence, but the Goblin Slayer still nodded in confirmation.

"Oh Sigmar! I am so sorry!" Anna pleaded, panic now marring her comely face, struck with an intense feeling of guilt and embarrassment for what she had just unknowingly done to the man she held most dear. "I wasn't' referring to you when I said those things, I swear!"

Luckily for her, the Slayer did not seem angry as the man simply shook his head a little in amusement, before giving him a comforting look. "It is quite alright. I am not upset"

Anna looked away, unable to meet his kind gaze, so abashed was she of what she had just said to him. Here she was, dressed rather provocatively as she sought to win the man's affections, only for her to defeat her own endeavor by insulting him. And right to his face even!

"_Oh, Anna Stahlhart you utter _dummkopf_!" _she castigated herself, now greatly fearing for her chances of making him fall for her all because of her loose lips and short temper.

She cast a wary glance over to him, hoping to see his reaction. And unsurprisingly, he did not seemed bothered at all as he merely went back to looking around him, eyes searching everywhere for some hidden threat. And Anna noticed that he still had his arm wrapped around her waist and his hand still holding onto her side, protective and comforting. It brought a faint blush to her cheeks, and a pleasant warmth to her chest. How can he be so kind and considerate even though she had just offended him? And he wasn't even angry at her when he rightly should be. It made Anna desire him even more.

Now that she felt a bit calmer and her feelings of guilt and embarrassment had mostly abated, Anna decided to venture back into their little topic, hoping to know more.

"Um, tell me Slayer" she began, tentatively, now more wary of accidentally offending him. The man turned his attention back to her, looking at her curiously. And so Anna continued. "Why did you made those rules? And why are they so strict?"

"To save lives" was his straight and immediate answer.

That came as a bit of surprise for Anna. She had thought those rules were meant to simply discourage new Adventurers from applying to this Adventurer's Guild of his, so that more of the glory and wealth would go for already existing Adventurers or something of that sort. But to save lives instead? That needed further explanation.

"What do you mean to save lives?"

He thought briefly for a moment, considering his next words, before he finally began. "The life of an Adventurer may provide one with many opportunities to gain wealth, glory, power and prestige. But it is also a life that can be quite harsh and dangerous. Where the prospect of death, is a very real possibility"

And then his eyes hardened as he looked at her straight, and his words took in a more ominous tone. "And there are fates far worse than death, Lady Anna"

She swallowed nervously at that, knowing exactly what he was implying. She had already experienced one such dangers before, and had the Gods not been kind that day, she and her sister would have suffered a terrible fate, one far worse than death.

After allowing her a moment to ponder the meaning of his words, the Slayer soon continued. "So after I received my promotion, I went and asked a dear friend of mine for assistance, who at that time had also risen to the position of Guild Master. And together, we set about creating various reforms to the entire Adventuring profession, putting into place new measures that would help ensure the survival of Adventurers, present and future. Those rules I stated were one of them"

"And did it work? Were more lives truly saved because of what you did?" Anna said to him. Not because she was doubting him or was she looking down upon his efforts. She only wanted to know the results, if his efforts had borne fruit.

And in response, he nodded, smiling rather proudly at her. "Yes, it did. Many years ago, it would have taken at least four separate parties of Adventurers to complete one Goblin slaying quest. After the reforms, one party was enough"

Anna could only nod solemnly at that, now having gained a better understanding of things. Not just about being an Adventurer or about the dangers that it entails, but also about him. About the kind of man he was, about the kind of life he must have lived, and the full extent of his nobility.

But after hearing all of this, after all that she had learned just now, instead of becoming discouraged, Anna became more inspired instead. To follow his example, to become as great as he. And to gain his approval, and in the process, prove that she was someone worthy of him. Anna made a silent vow to do just that. And if there was also one other thing that people ought to know about Anna Stahlhart, is that she never gives up.

Wishing to change the subject to something less darker, Anna decided to talk to him about something tamer but still a bit personal. "I wish to know Slayer. What is it that you do when your not out adventuring?"

"When I am not out on quests, I simply stay at home in the farm where I lived. And I would assist my friend with whatever work that she needed done"

"She?" Anna suddenly felt an uncomfortable weight settle within her. "So you lived with a woman?"

The man merely nodded in response as he quietly looked around him. And Anna felt her heart sink, taking all her previous feelings of excitement and confidence with it. She turned her gaze away from him and stared at the road in front of her, all sad and disappointed.

So that's why he hasn't shown any interests or desires towards her, despite how she was dressed or the many hints she had given him so far. He had yet to try and make move on her despite how she had left herself deliberately open to him. Not once did his eyes even stray to her supple treasures, despite how she intentionally left the front of her dress open. She even purposely neglected to wear her chest bindings today so he could have a better look!

He also did not show much interest or desires towards her sister, despite her very obvious attempts of gaining his affections through her domestic skills. He hasn't even sought out Giselle despite her blatant desire towards him, nor has he accepted her repeated invitations to her home for a whole night of coitus.

And the reason for all that was simple. He already had someone waiting for him back home.

"_That is just so unfair!"_ she thought rather bitterly.

The first man she had ever fallen for and dearly wanted, one who was so brave and strong and kind. A man so handsome that he would put most young lords and princes to shame, and yet so heroic that he would make most knights grow green with envy. Such a great and wonderful man, and another girl had already claimed him. So sad and unfair indeed. But entirely unexpected now that she thought about it. Knowing all that she had known about him so far, Anna could see that any woman would fall for him. It just so happened that someone got to him first before she could

"Your wife is quite fortunate then, to have someone like you" Anna remarked wistfully. She never had a chance. Such a fool she was to have even thought that she did.

Soft laughter soon reached her ears, rather deep and rumbling, causing Anna to turn her attention back towards the Slayer in surprise.

"What is it? What so funny?" she asked, confused.

"I did not say she was my wife" he gently corrected her with the barest hints of amusement within his voice, not meeting her gaze as he continued to look around.

"But I thought you said you were living together?" she demanded, feigning irritation in order to hide her renewed sense of hope and relief.

"And we are" he nodded in acknowledgement, casting her a brief glance before he explained further. "But we are not married. I was never able to properly ask for her hand, due to the nature of my profession. And her uncle does not exactly approve of me"

His eyes then softened, full of hidden affection. "Yet she remains as someone I hold quite dear. The only thing that remains of a life long past, and one that I strive to protect with all my strength"

"Oh, I see" she looked away, nodding in understanding. Feeling truly relieved to hear him say that, as well as a bit jealous.

Anna was still somewhat disappointed to learn that there was already another woman in his life, and from what he said, she was also someone he loved dearly. But at least he was not yet married, which was quite fortunate. She did not wish to play the role of the home-wrecking girl who was trying to steal another woman's husband, no matter how much she wanted him. So until the Slayer would depart for his homeland, Anna still had a chance to win him over.

That could still be considered as stealing some other woman's man, yes, but as long as they were unmarried, Anna considered it fair game.

She turned her attention back towards the road. She could see that they were almost at the village, and Anna could even spot the distant forms of Sergeant Wulfrik and Erik, along with the other militiamen. She would have to end their exchange for now and continue it at a later time.

But before that, Anna would need to give the Goblin Slayer his compensation for spending time with her.

"Well, it seems like your stop is almost near, and I'll be doing my deliveries soon" she remarked as she turned her eyes towards him, and flashed him happy smile. "Thank you for escorting me Slayer. I really enjoyed our talks just now, and I would very like to have more in the future"

"If you wish my lady" The man smiled softly at her and gave her a respectful nod. And with it, he finally lifted his arm from her, leaving Anna yearning for the sudden lost of warmth and comfort. She glared at him for this. How dare he make her desire him so, only to leave her unsatisfied and wanting for more!

Steeling her resolve and doing her best to calm her now pounding heart, she spoke. "And by the way"

And she rose out of her seat and planted a nice, long kiss on the Goblin Slayer's lips, before she finally withdrew, giving him a smile full of genuine affection. "Thank you"

The Slayer simply stared at her silently for a moment, blinking a few times, a bit surprised by her sudden and unexpected action. Before he let out a tired sigh and said. "What for?"

"My thanks to you. For everything you have done" was her matter of fact reply as she turned her attention back to the road, inwardly feeling a great sense of satisfaction and accomplishment for what she did.

"There was no need" he calmly stated as he too turned his stoic gaze forward.

"I know. But I wanted to" was her casual reply, before she gave him a look and smiled, eyes filled with mirth and amusement. "And that was my first kiss by the way, so I hope you will treasure it"

Technically untrue. That was her second kiss. The first one was given to him when he was still unconscious. But he did not need to know that.

The Slayer let out another sigh before he turned and met her gaze, firm and serious. "Your gratitude is appreciated, but I fear that your affections are wasted upon one such as me"

"I alone am the judge of that" She swiftly and also firmly countered, now allowing some of her upbringing courtesy of her dear father to rise to the surface. "And my affections are for me to give, and to whom I find most worthy of it"

He shook his head at that, disappointed with her answer as he looked away. "It is still inappropriate my lady. You are nobility whilst I am lowborn. The traditions of your Empire would not allow for it"

Anna just scoffed at that before she turned her lovely blue eyes towards the man. "Minor nobility. And it has been a long time since my sister and I had to use the 'von' attached to our name"

And then she smiled cheerfully at him before she added. "And on that note, I strongly suggest you stop addressing me and Tanya as 'my lady' all the time. Just use our first names. It's perfectly alright"

The man himself could not help but smile softly at that before giving her sidelong glance. "That one I can manage. But I still believe you should find someone more worthy of you. For I will not remain here for long, so I cannot return your feelings"

Anna did not give an answer to that as she simply went back and stared at the path in front of her. But in her mind, Anna made another silent vow. That she would get the Slayer to stay here with them indefinitely.

She almost felt sorry for that girl who was still waiting for the Goblin Slayer to return. Almost.

* * *

Author's** Notes:** So, a lot more happened here than in the previous one. More talking, no real action. But we all get to learn more about Goblin Slayer and Anna in this chapter. And what's this? Goblin Slayer is now Gold ranked here? Who'd a thunk it. Internet cookies to the ones who can guess who Goblin Slayer was referring too during his little talks. If you all need a hint: they both got tits. Oh and, if there are any young girls among my readers, please, I advise you not to follow Anna's example. Young ladies should not be trying to seduce men much older than them. It is simply inappropriate and immoral.

Anyhow, I hope you all liked this chapter. Don't forget to leave a comment below to let me know all your thoughts. :D


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Goblin Slayer and Warhammer Fantasy are properties of Kumo Kagyu and Games Workshop respectively. I own nothing here except for the few OCs I created.

**Short Intro**: Before we begin, I just like to say sorry for taking so long to post this, and sorry how this chapter turned out so pathetically short. The reason for this can be found on the A/N down below.

* * *

**A Foe Realized**

_17th __of Erntezeit__, 2500 IC. The day after the Greenskin attack on Essental._

Markus travelled down the road as fast as his horse could carry him, fear and worry marring his young but weather-worn face. His body ached all over due to hours of ceaseless riding, his shirt now damp with sweat. His mount was beginning to tire after being forced to gallop throughout the night before and well into the early morning. The horse that carried him was only a simple farm breed, meant to be used as a pack animal. It was strong, but ill suited for long and hard travel. And he still had many more miles to go.

If he would not stop to let it rest soon and gave it some water and feed, the poor beast might very well collapse due to exhaustion. That is, if he did not fall first. He hadn't eaten anything since yesterday. He only had a few sips from his waterskin. And had just a couple hours of sleep at the most. To say that he was very tired himself would be understating things.

But he cared not for any of this. The rider only had one thought in mind and one desire in his heart. The salvation of his family, of his beloved wife and child. Who at this very moment, could very well be at the mercy of savage Greenskins. If they had not killed them already. The mere thought of those monsters laying their filthy hands upon his loved ones filled his body with renewed strength, one born from sheer desperation. No, he would not stop riding forward. He would continue his journey even when his horse finally died of exhaustion. Even when his feet bled and his muscles burned he still would not stop.

His main destination was the town of Hefengen, where he knew a large contingent of State Troops were garrisoned. He would reach that town and ask the soldiers their for help. Beg them to come and save his village from those Greenskins. They had to. Everything he ever held dear hinged upon their assistance.

The road he had chosen to take was little more than a beaten path, one that had been cleared of rocks and grass to provide a modicum of ease for passing travelers. It was flanked on one side by woods, the tall trees looming over it rather ominously. And on the other side was the river, snaking through the land like a huge serpent, it's considerable expanse and depth preventing most from crossing it.

Fresh tendrils of apprehension began to worm their way up his spine as his eyes darted to and fro between the road in front him and the woods to his right. Ostermark was not the safest of provinces within the Empire of Man, far from it. Life here can be hard, and it is made even harder by the dangers that prowled the countryside and stalked the woods. He dearly hoped he would not run into any one of them today. Especially since it was nearly nighttime.

Markus began to chant a silent prayer to Sigmar. Beseeching the great patron god of the Empire for protection. To keep him far away from harm. But most of all, to safeguard his wife and child from all evil. That he may be reunited with them once more.

But just as he was halfway finished with his prayer, Markus soon spotted something in the distance. His prayer interrupted, he brought his horse suddenly to a halt, causing the beast to neigh in surprise. He squinted his eyes as he tried to get a better look. It was already dusk so the lands all around him were dark. Made even darker by the cloudy skies above that served to further lessen the dying glow of the setting sun. But Markus could still see the dark shape of some unknown rider and his mount in the distance. The distinct sound of another set of hooves served to confirm this assessment.

His muscles tensed and he swallowed nervously, as his heart and mind soon became at war with each other over the proper course of action to take. The more reasonable part of himself urged caution. Telling him to simply turn back and find another way forward, and to avoid that mysterious rider at any cost. The other more desperate part of himself begged him to continue forward, to not waste time trying to find another route when that rider he sees might very well be just another traveler like he was.

He was just about to turn his horse around and go back the way he came, to find another path to Hefengen. But then a vivid image suddenly came to his mind. Of his beloved wife hiding within the cellars beneath the temple of Shallya, tears streaming down her face as she cradled their infant son protectively within her arms, while the horde of Greenskins continued to batter down the entrance of the temple, seeking to kill them. Or worse.

That finally forced him to act. What he just saw might very well be a terrible portent of things to come, of what would soon befall his family should he not return with help. That he would not allow.

Steeling his courage, Markus pressed forward as he urged his mount at a steady trot towards the direction of that unknown figure. All the while keeping a firm hand upon the grip of his pistol. His eyes were wide and alert, as he strained all his senses to spot any hints of danger or hostility from this unknown. The moment he would see something inhuman, something with one too many eyes or too many limbs, he would put a round into it's face. Or any part of it that would hurt the most should it lack one.

But as he drew nearer to the approaching figure and saw it more clearly, he felt himself sigh in relief. All the apprehension and fear leaving him.

Sitting on top of a jet black courser was a rather tall and slender looking man of middle years. He was clothed in a clean linen tunic dyed a dark red and wore trousers of the same color as midnight. A dark-brown leather vest with many pockets was worn on top his tunic and properly fastened by few small belt straps. Riding boots made of rich and soft leather were strapped on to his feet while studded, hardened leather gauntlets adorned his hands. And his entire ensemble was completed by a long leather coat also the color of midnight and with the collar fastened together by a single brass chain.

Hair of the same color as tree bark hung in short, messy curls around his head, framing an aristocratic face with a tall and narrow nose and high cheekbones and sporting a short and well trimmed beard. Eyes as dark as coal stared back at his own, piercing and hard.

"_A Roadwarden perhaps?"_ Markus thought, his hopes slowly rising. If he was, then he could certainly use his help.

"Where are you heading to boy?" the rider suddenly spoke to him as he halted his horse right next to his. His voice smooth and rich yet full of strength.

"I'm going to Hefengen sir. To call for reinforcements from the garrison there" young Markus answered truthfully.

"What for? Has there been any trouble?" the man asked once more, appearing more curious than concerned.

"Yes sir! Greenskins came and attacked my village yesterday. I was sent out to call for aid. Please you have to help me stop them before they destroy everything!" he all but cried out to him, becoming frantic.

"Where's your village? And what's the name?" the mysterious rider said. Still eerily calm despite all that he had heard, though he chose to ignore this.

"It's Essental sir. And it's just south from here, couple days march at least" he pointed towards the aforementioned direction, and then he continued. More pleadingly this time. "Please, can you help us? My only home is being destroyed by those monsters! My wife and child is still trapped there! Please, help me save them!"

The tall rider simply glanced towards the direction of his village and regarded it for a good long moment, before he finally nodded understandingly and then said. "Very well. I shall head their and see what I can do to help. I might even be able to rope in a few others to lend a hand"

Markus was visibly happy to hear this. Sigmar be praised, he thought with much elation. At least now his family might still have a chance. And so he bowed his head towards the older man respectfully and said . "Thank you very much Roadwarden sir. I'll be sure to repay you in anyway I can!"

"Your welcome" the man stated amicably and nodded to him. But just as Markus was about to leave, the man spoke once more. And with one hand quietly slipping into the confines of his coat. "Oh, and one more thing"

"Yes? What is it?" Markus turned his attention back towards him, rather curious. And he was most surprised when he suddenly found himself looking at the twin muzzles of a sixteen inch long, double-barreled, flintlock pistol. Already loaded and cocked.

The man in the long leather coat was now wearing a wide and sadistic grin upon his face. And his eyes flashed a deep and unnatural green for the briefest of moments.

"I'm not a Roadwarden" was his matter of fact reply, before he squeezed the trigger.

_BANG!_

The loud report echoed throughout the surrounding land as Markus was knocked off of his horse and sent crashing to the hard ground. His horse neighed loudly and quickly fled, scared by the thunderous noise. The young man remained where he was, unmoving. His face a permanent mask of fear and regret, now sporting a hole the size of a penny upon his forehead, and with the back of his skull adorned with an exit wound nearly three times larger.

The dark clad rider merely smirked at Markus' lifeless form before he blew away the smoke rising out of his pistol's muzzle, still hot from the discharge. He then placed his weapon back inside it's holster beneath his coat, before he casually got down his horse and went over to the body.

He rummaged through Markus' person, looking to find anything of value. And his fine features soured when his search only yielded a half-empty waterskin, a pistol and several cartridges. No money on him. Not even a single penny.

"_A piss-poor haul"_ he thought bitterly with a scowl.

Not very surprising, considering this young lad was probably nothing more than a dirt farmer. At least the cartridges he found would replenish his personal stock. He was kind of running low after his little run in with that stubborn bitch and her weak-minded deputies. And the pistol he could either keep for himself as a spare, or sell it somewhere for a mark or two.

He was just about to rise up and leave when something rather shiny finally caught his eyes. And they gleamed with avarice upon seeing the ring fitted snugly upon Markus' finger. Reaching onto the sheath strapped around his waist, he pulled out a long and slightly curved dagger with a single, wickedly sharp edge. He then brought that edge to the young man's finger, and sliced it cleanly off. He wiped the slightly bloodied edge of his dagger upon Markus' shirt before he returned it to it's sheath. After pulling off the ring, he tossed away the severed appendage like yesterdays garbage and spent a moment to study the ring.

It was made of pure silver, smooth to the touch and with barely any blemish upon it. And there were small intricate letters engraved upon it's surface, which formed two simple words.

'My Light'

He could not resist a frown upon reading it. It appeared to be a wedding ring. And based on the quality, it must have cost more than the average peasant's wage within a whole year. He let out a snort as he cast Markus' lifeless form with a condescending smirk.

"_The poor bastard must have spent a long time tucking away a portion of his pitiful earnings just to purchase a pair these silver rings. So that he and his little bitch could finally tie the knot at whichever Imperial god's gilded whorehouse. What a waste" _he mused with no small amount of contempt.

He rose to his feet and tucked the ring into one of the many pockets hidden within his long-coat. He then gave Markus one last look, and spat on his still warm corpse. Before he finally turned around and walked back to his horse. After climbing up the saddle and sat comfortably on his mount once more, he urged his beast forward and proceeded down the narrow dirt road at a leisurely pace.

Not in the least worried about disposing the body of his latest victim. Wolves and other hungry beasts tend to prowl the woods at night in search of food. One or two of them would eventually happen upon that body and they will clean up all the evidence for him. And if not them, then one of the adorable little 'Children of Chaos' will perform the deed. Such were the conveniences of life outside the law within the Old World.

He thought briefly back to the words that young rider said to him, about his village in particular. And an ugly scowl soon made it's way to the man's face, serving to twist his otherwise handsome visage into a terrifying mask of murderous hate.

"Essental" the dark clad rider said to aloud to no one in particular. "A_ beschissen_ little village sitting on a tiny spit of land, at the arse end of Sigmar's _ficken _Empire. I haven't been there in a while"

Once he had called that village home, serving as one of the militiamen. Until Friedrich Stahlhart, his former captain in the army, drove him out and forbid him from returning, under pain of death. All because he simply wanted to have taste of hiswife's naughty bits. Which was quite unfair, as that cunt of a Priestess was practically begging him for it, what with the way she kept tempting him with her tight little arse.

It had been nearly ten years since that time, and yet he had never forgotten how his so-called brothers-in-arms drove him out from his only home, like he was nothing more than a mangy hound. And for that, he had vowed vengeance upon Friedrich and his ilk, swore that he would make him pay for all the pain and humiliation he had been forced to endure all these years.

A cold, predatory smile soon made it's way to his lips, making him look like some hungry beast. Perhaps it was time to finally exact his revenge. He would go back to his former home and pay his old commander a visit. And he would put a round or two right into his skull.

But that was only after making him watch helplessly as he destroyed and defiled all that he held dear. Especially if he were to plow that whore of his from behind like the worthless cow that she was. The look upon Friedrich's face would be priceless. Just the thought of it was enough to set his manhood on fire.

And then there was his two daughters. They must be all grown up by now, he thought. Becoming such fine and delectable beauties. He would definitely have so much fun with them. Especially with little Anna. That girl had always been his favorite. And now that he thought about it, it had been more than a month since he had a bit of cunny. Even longer since he had one that was both young and fresh, let alone two.

All these thoughts were enough to drive the rider mad with hunger. He wanted to go on a full gallop right this instant and make all haste towards Essental, so that he may finally claim his rightful prize. But he immediately reigned in his desires. There was no need to rush. He had plenty of time, and that time was best spent planning and preparing. He had not lasted this long into his illustrious career by being careless or stupid after all.

And then there was still the problem of his ever relentless pursuer. He would need to lose that annoying bitch of a Roadwarden first before he could go and have some fun again. One careful step at a time.

He let out a rather exasperated sigh before a wistful smile made it's way to his lips. Oh how he wished those Greenskins had not yet burned that whole village to the ground and slaughtered everyone there. That would be most disappointing.

* * *

_20th of Erntezeit. Present day._

Wulfrik could feel his displeasure rise with each passing minute. And if it were allowed to continue, he feared he might just finally snap, and thus march quickly towards the source of his displeasure. So that he may drag his pasty arse out and dispense his wrath upon him. Lady Tanya's condemnation be damned.

"That Northman boy sure is taking his sweet time in getting here…" the old sergeant rumbled out. His grizzled visage frowning in obvious distaste. He had been standing outside the village entrance for the past hour now, waiting for the newest, and temporary, addition to the militia's ranks to arrive. And that red eyed mutant has yet to reveal himself.

If there was one thing that Wulfik disliked the most about someone, is them being late for work. Tardiness and laziness were a sign of weakness and poor character. And neither of which had any place within the Empire. Being late for one's assigned duties stifled productivity. Which in turn harms a unit or company's morale and cohesion. Which would then inspire others to do the same. And on and on it goes, until finally, Chaos would reign.

And that Northman was becoming a source of Chaos for this village, albeit, a mostly benign one.

To his back, work on the village walls continued. The sounds of saws cutting into wood and hammers pounding upon nails filled the air. Dozens of men from among the villager had been hired to repair the damages and finally close up the breaches. Several of Wulfrik's own militiamen had also been volunteered to help with the task. All of them under the direct command of the village carpenter who was put in charge of the whole operation.

And as for Wulfrik, his task of maintaining security in and around the village continued as always. He and a couple others are going to patrol the surrounding lands, make sure that there would be no more nasty surprises waiting outside for any of the residents here. At least, that had been the plan for today. But plans don't always work the way one wanted them to. And it was all because one particular individual had chosen to be late for work, despite their clear agreement the day prior.

Wulfrik idly clenched his right fist and gritted his teeth. Had circumstances been different, the old sergeant would not have even bothered with that Northman. But recent events had ensured that the Essental militia would be running at less than half strength for the foreseeable future, due to all the casualties they had suffered. Casualties that were not so easily replaced.

"Well, considering who the man is living with, I can't much fault him for being late" came the rather blithe response from one particular member of the militia. One whom Wulfrik knew to have a penchant for running his mouth, much to the old State Trooper sergeant's annoyance.

Wulfrik scoffed at this. His frown deepening. "Sounds to me like you envy him"

He cast a brief glance towards the person in question. Erik was currently sitting on a small stack of logs just to the side, quietly tinkering with his rifle; using a long cleaning rod with a small oil-soaked cotton swab on the end to thoroughly clean the insides of his weapon's barrel.

The roguish young hunter from Hochland made an amused smirk as he continued his little task. "As a matter of fact, I do. Who wouldn't want to share the same roof with two lovely young ladies? I would certainly want to be the one enjoying Tanya's cooking right now"

Wulfrik merely grunted at that as he quietly shook his head. A smirk soon formed upon his lips. Had he been ten years younger and his situation was any different, he might have agreed with his younger colleague. But now, his only concern was the safety of his two young mistresses and the security of their holdings. Though he will admit, Lady Tanya's cooking is quite good.

But in all seriousness, Wulfrik hoped that was all that Northman boy was having during his stay over at the Stahlhart household. For there was also the possibility of that pasty mutant enjoying far more than just Tanya's cooking.

It was not his place to pry into his Lady's affairs. She was a grown woman now, hardly someone that needed to be coddled. But part of his job was to keep her safe, and Wulfrik still saw that red-eyed abomination as a threat. Something to be locked up in a sturdy cell with over a dozen loaded handguns pointed at him at all times, instead of being allowed to live under the same roof and sharing the same meal with two defenseless young girls.

Why Lady Tanya saw it wise to allow that boy to live with them was still beyond him. It would have been better had she simply stuck the lad in a cabin outside the village somewhere. Yes, that Goblin Slayer has proven himself most useful to them thus far, and Wulfrik could even say that he alone was worth at least ten of his militiamen, maybe more. But that hardly changes anything. The sooner they could be rid of him the better.

"Sergeant?"

A voice soon called out to the old sergeant, one that was both soft and feminine in quality, and one that was familiar to him. Wulfrik resisted the urge to sigh tiredly before he turned about to address the one who spoke.

It was a young woman of about twenty or so summers in age. Her roundish face was framed by soft blonde hair that she wore in a loose ponytail. Her woolen dress was all clean and of fine make though they stood in contrast to her shoes which were rather old and worn. Her bright blue eyes stared back at the Sergeant expectantly, all the while carrying a small bundle within her delicate looking arms most protectively. She was bare of any adornments or accessories, save perhaps a lone silver ring that she wore on her left ring finger.

Good day Ingrid. How are you?" he greeted the young woman, already trying to come up with an appropriate response with which to placate her.

"Good day to you as well sergeant" the young woman returned his greeting, managing a smile upon her face, though one that did not quite reach her eyes. "I wish to know, has Markus returned?"

He could see the hopeful look within her eyes, almost pleading. And it pained him that he would have to shatter that hope once more with the simple truth. "No, I'm afraid not"

And with that, her smile quickly faded and fresh tears soon threatened to spill forth from her eyes. How he wished Lady Tanya was here. She was far better at handling these delicate matters. Immediately Wulfrik sought to salvage this situation.

"Now, now. I'm sure Markus is well. He is just running late is all. The lad is probably on his way back right now, with a whole regiment of State Troops in tow. So just wait a bit more. You and Markus will be back in each others arms again" Wulfrik explained to her, doing his best to sound convincing. And if he were to try hard enough, maybe he will succeed in convincing even himself.

But it would appear that his attempts have succeeded, as Ingrid nodded in agreement and managed to hold back her tears. "I hope you are right. It's just that, I can't stop worrying about him. It's already been four days since he left. He should have been back by now"

A smiled formed upon her pretty face, though Wulfrik noted that it did not quite reach her eyes. She continued to speak and in a more joking manner in order to mask her distress. "But then again, maybe he probably just got lost along the way. Sigmar knows he can be such a careless fool sometimes"

"Aye, probably" Wulfrik spoke in agreement, not wanting to further upset her.

As if sensing her distress however, faint cries soon emanated from the small bundle within her arms, and Ingrid was quick to offer comfort to her infant son, cooing at him and rocking him gently. She began to make her way back into the village, but not before addressing the old sergeant once more. "Please, as soon as Markus returns, do inform me"

Wulfrik only nodded in understanding, not knowing what else he should say to comfort the young woman. War and battle were his fields of expertise, not words and speeches.

As Markus' wife finally left, Erik cast a sympathetic look towards her way, before turning his attention to the old sergeant. "You know, I'm probably a right royal arse in saying this, but I think you should just go and tell her the truth"

"About?"

"That Markus ain't never coming back. That the poor sod is dead"

Wulfrik finally sighed tiredly before turning around looking into the distance once more. "We don't know that yet:"

The young hunter just made a face as he began putting away his cleaning kit, finally done with his rifle's maintenance. He soon took a cartridge out of his pocket, and began loading his weapon with fresh powder and shot.

"But you know I'm right" he continued. "You and I both know that if Markus really had managed to reach the nearest army garrison like he was suppose to, then he should have been back by yesterday morning. And yet he's still not here. He's still missing. And we all know that a person turning up missing in the Empire is someone who is good as dead"

Wulfrik did not say anything to that, and Erik chose not to say more. Already knowing that he made his point clear.

Sometimes he found Erik's penchant for mouthing off to be a real bother. But he also knew that the young man always spoke the truth. And what he said just now was true. Wulfrik just didn't have it in him yet to publicly acknowledge it. Because if he did, then he would be adding Ingrid Weberin to the long list of widows this village already had. And her boy would be added to the equally long list of children left fatherless by those Greenskins. Similar to the countless others throughout the Empire. And to the countless more that will surely follow.

"_Just another day in Sigmar's Glorious Empire" _he thought, with no small amount of sadness.

"We got company" he heard Erik say aloud, and he quickly turned his full attention towards the road once again.

In the distance, he saw the familiar wagon that belonged to the Stahlhart sisters, being pulled gently down the road by their horse. But this time around, the one sitting on the front and holding onto the reins was the younger of the two Stahlharts. It would seem that it was Lady Anna's turn to make deliveries today, Wulfrik idly noted. That brought a feint smile to the old sergeant's face, feeling his chest swell with pride.

As far as being a humble militiaman went, Wulfrik could safely say that he was more fortunate than most, for he had the honor of serving under nobles who were far better than the typical blue blood.

The Stahlharts were only a minor noble house, barely higher than burghers in terms of both power and social standing by the lofty standards of the Imperial aristocracy. But in the eyes of all those who live in this village, they had more honor and more nobility than all the other dukes and counts within the whole province combined. Better than even the current Elector-Count in Wulfrik's most honest opinion, though he wisely chose to keep that particular notion to himself, due to obvious reasons. And it was all due to the simple fact that the Stahlharts treated all those under their care with fairness and respect, never seeking to abuse them or treat them like cattle.

That had been true with Friedrich and his wife Priestess Hannah. And it was certainly true now with their two daughters, Tanya and Anna.

For instance, Lady Anna could have chosen to simply live in idle comfort and luxury through taxes collected from the villagers instead of having to go through all the trouble of making these deliveries. And none would be able to question her on it since it was her special privilege as part of the nobility. Lady Tanya herself could have chosen to take a third of all the harvests made by the farmers instead of having to toil away in their family's farm and none of them would have any right to disagree, for it was well within her authority as Lady of House Stahlhart and Mistress of Essental.

And yet they have done none of that.

His two young mistresses have instead chosen to make their living by doing good and honest work, and whatever sums they did took from the residents were all spent on projects that were deemed vital for the security and well-being of the people living here. Keeping none of it for themselves, even if it was their Sigmar given right to do so.

One would be hard pressed to find a similar example in the whole Empire of Man.

This of course had the unintended consequence of making them look like commoners in the eyes of their peers, and they had suffered for it. But Wulfrik could say with confidence that every man and woman in this village would be ready to fight for those two girls, and if needed, even die for them. Wulfrik certainly would.

Wulfrik's attention was soon drawn to the other passenger sitting at the front of the wagon, and immediately his mood soured.

The man whom they have been waiting for has finally arrived. And from the looks of it, he seems to be enjoying a conversation with the younger Stahlhart. So that was the reason why he was so late. Probably decided to make his move on one of the sisters no doubt, Wulfrik thought with much contempt. And based on the way Lady Anna kept blushing like an innocent maid as she smiled at him, she seemed to be enjoying his company.

The old sergeant shook his head at that. What was it about that Northman that many of the women here in the village found so damn appealing? Not only was he a foreigner, which already made him inferior to any proper man of the Empire, he was also a mutant. Yes, he did not have any extra pairs of eyes or limbs on him, but he still looked plenty strange enough. And strange was a bad thing to have around these parts.

And to top it all off, the lad didn't even have a proper beard on him. Even those weakling Reiklanders sported acceptable enough facial hairs upon their girlish faces. But this Northman boy doesn't even have so much as a stubble on his chin, making his face look as smooth as a baby's bottom. If it weren't for the scars, Wulfrik would have started calling him 'princess' for being so damn pretty.

But it would seem his dubious qualities were all to Lady Anna's liking. Wulfrik did not approve. He believed there were plenty of other men out there who were much more suitable for her than this Chaos spawn with a woman's face. But it was not his place to tell his young mistress what she could or could not do, or whom she could give her affections to. Only to watch over her and keep her safe.

As the wagon continued to draw closer at a steady pace, Wulfrik continued to watch Anna and that mutant carefully. And all of a sudden, the younger Stahlhart rose out of her seat, and kissed the Goblin Slayer full on the lips.

"Did she just…?" Erik pointed out. A look of honest surprise and amusement upon his face.

"Yes, boy. I saw" Wulfrik frowned in distaste. The sight made him want to turn around and retch.

"Ah ha ha!" the young hunter laughed as he slowly rose to his feet, his weapon now freshly reloaded. "Well, it would seem little Anna has truly grown up now. Good for her"

"I hardly think this is something to be pleased about" the sergeant rumbled out, feeling his frown deepen. He firmly believed Lady Anna's affections for that mutant to be misplaced, and dangerously so. But soldiers like him were not paid to think or give voice to their opinions, so he shall remain silent about the matter. So long as that Northman does not do anything to harm his young charge, his gun shall remain lowered.

"I suppose it doesn't matter to me" the younger man shrugged his shoulders and said. Before a confident smirk formed on his lips. And his voice grew a more biting edge. "So long as he keeps his paws away from Tanya, I won't plant my boot to his neck"

Wulfrik cast the young Hochlander a sideways glance but otherwise chose not to say anything. Though he made a silent note to keep an eye on Erik as well. For his sake.

When the wagon finally reached their spot, Anna waved towards the two militiamen, giving them both a bright and cheery smile. "Good morning!"

"Good morning _meine dame_" Wulfrik returned her greeting with genuine smile of his own.

"Good day to you Anna. And I say, you look rather beautiful today" Erik greeted her as well while taking the time to admire Friedrich's younger daughter.

"My, thank you! Your too kind" she blush at that, pleased with the compliment. She then turned her attention back to Wulfrik.

"I apologize if you had to wait for so long sergeant, but I had Slayer accompany me on my way today. Can't be too careful after all" Anna explained to him rather kindly, smiling sweetly all the while. " But not to worry! He's all yours now"

"Hmm." Wulfrik grunted as he watched the man in question quietly get off of the wagon. "I suppose it's alright"

Again, it was not Wulfrik's place to question his young mistress's actions so he will not do so. So long as the mutant had not done anything untoward to Anna or her sister while he played bodyguard for them, he will hold his peace.

"Anna?"

The younger Stahlhart turned her attention towards the one who spoke. "Yes Erik, what is it?"

The hunter from Hochland calmly pointed towards Anna and said. "I believe you're a little bit exposed there"

"Huh?" the younger Stahlhart looked at him in surprise, before she turned her eyes towards paid closer attention to her as well and that's when he noticed the current state of her wardrobe. Of how the front of her dress was left open with all the laces left untied, allowing both men a rather compromising view of her budding womanly treasures.

"Oh! Silly me, ha ha!" Anna laughed rather nervously as she quickly covered herself up with a shawl, wrapping the soft material around herself thus preserving more of her modesty. And the way she blushed as she looked at the Goblin Slayer with both excitement and no small amount of desire was not lost on Wulfrik. The old sergeant could only feel his disapproval rise even further as he gave the Slayer a particularly dirty look.

"_I hope this mutant bastard hasn't done what I think he's done to her" _Wulfrik thought rather venomously, regarding the man with a great deal of suspicion. The pale warrior on the other hand remained where he stood, silent, and seemingly oblivious to the way Wulfrik was glaring daggers at him. That, or he simply did not care. Already content with his successful tryst with the younger Stahlhart.

"_Smug son of a whore"_ the sergeant thought quite unkindly.

"Anyways, I'll be off now. Stay safe out there, all of you" Anna spoke once more as she smiled and waved at all the men present, though her gaze lingered upon the Goblin Slayer the longest, filled with genuine affection and no small amount of concern, before she finally urged the horse forward and proceeded into the village.

Wulfrik watched his young charge depart for a moment before he turned his sights back to the Goblin Slayer.

"_You've had your fun. Now it's time for a reckoning"_

He took a couple of steps forward, closing some of the distance between him and the younger man before halting. Separated by a little over a hand's breadth, the old State Troop sergeant glared right into the other man's eyes. And he maintained his steely gaze for a good long moment, menacing and challenging. And for his part, the crimson-eyed Adventurer simply remained silent and still as he calmly held the sergeant's gaze.

Erik simply watched the two from the side, idly wondering if a fight would soon break out between them. And if so, then should he break it off, or just sit back and enjoy the show. But knowing how Tanya would probably nag him to the ends of the earth for letting such a thing happen, he was inclined to do the right thing.

Just when Erik was about to start leaning onto his rifle out of sheer boredom, Wulfrik finally ended the silence

"Had a pleasant morning, _Northman_?" was the sergeant's sudden query, spitting out the word 'Northman'as if it was something that came out of the sewers of Nuln.

The Slayer remained impassive as always, remaining silent a moment longer before he finally said "It was not unpleasant"

"I bet it wasn't" Wulfrik smirked at that, but one that was devoid of any sort of amusement. He then leaned in closer and glared straight into the younger man's eyes, before he spoke. Low and frigid.

"I'm watching you boy. Always. So it's best you keep it inside you're trousers, if you still wish to walk out of here and return to whatever pathetic little backwater that shat you out, in one piece. We clear on that?"

The Goblin Slayer simply nodded solemnly in response. Not offering the least bit of resistance to the sergeant's terms, much to his quiet approval. Wulfrik allowed his menacing gaze to linger upon him for longer, before he finally relented and stepped back.

"Now, let's go and get this patrol over with. We got plenty of ground to cover and not a lot of time to do it. And I would much prefer to be back before sundown"

Wulfrik shouldered the straps of his longrifle and took the time to check if his other weapons and equipment were in proper order. Erik did the same, making sure that he had enough spare powder and shot for both his longrifle and pistol. The Goblin Slayer simply remained still as he waited for them to finish with their checks. Wulfrik soon turned his attention back to him and eyed him up and down rather critically.

"You all good?" the old sergeant asked of him, to know if he had all he needed for the task ahead. Not out of concern for his well-being, but to know if whether or not this Goblin Slayer will be an asset, or a liability. If they run into trouble later and he proved much of the latter instead of the former, then Wulfrik will have no qualms in using him as a proper meat-shield.

"Yes" was the crimson-eyed man's simple response.

"Hmph" Wulfrik grunted, looking not entirely convince by his statement. But then again, the old sergeant had already seen him fight before, and he was pretty handy with blades, so there was that.

"You need a gun?" he asked once more. Mostly out of curiosity.

The Slayer set his eyes towards Wulfrik's firearms, silent for a good long moment as he seemingly contemplated his question, before he turned his stoic gaze back towards him and said "No. I believe I won't be needing one for now"

A fair and acceptable answer for the sergeant, and normally he would have left it at that. But unfortunately for him, Wulfrik was still in a rather foul mood this morning, and the Slayer happened to be a temping enough target.

"Good! You're better off asking Erik to lend you one then, because by Myrmidia's tight little cunt, I won't be handing over any of mine to your pasty Northman arse" came the sergeant's rather scathing remark, causing Erik to stifle the urge to laugh, but failing badly at it. And Wulfrik wasn't done just yet.

"But now that I think about it, a _flachwichser _like you probably doesn't know from which end of the barrel a round will come out, so it's best nobody ever gives you a gun, lest you end up blowing off your pretty face" Wulfrik grinned rather nastily at the Slayer as he said this, and all but daring the man to try correct him for his remarks, while Erik merely lost control of his composure and just out right laughed.

All satisfied for now, Wulfrik gently stepped to the side, and gestured towards the direction of the woods in a faux gentlemanly manner.

"After you, madame" Wulfrik said to him, purposely mocking.

If the Goblin Slayer was affected by any of this, the man did not show. He merely walked towards the direction of the woods, intent on carrying out his task for the day. Wulfrik and Erik followed him shortly after. The latter still chuckling in amusement at the Slayer's expense. But the former quietly regarding the Goblin Slayer, with growing approval.

* * *

Author's Notes: So yeah, that happened. You all got introduced to a brand new character for this story, and based on what we saw of him so far, he ain't exactly nice. And he has some not so nice things in planned for some of our main cast. Will he succeed? Who knows. And we also get to see some tensions between GS and some of the members of our main cast. Would that be resolved? And if so, in what way I wonder? All shall be answered in the next chapter :D

There had been one more scene that I wanted to add to this chapter, but in the end I decided to post this now since I've already made a lot of you wait for so long.

Now, as for my really long delay, you can all point the finger at the Corona for this. Yeah, just days after I finally got back home, I came down with a really nasty flu. Didn't know what it was at the time, but after getting tested, I found out it was COVID 19. Been really sick for the past month since then, and so I haven't been able to write anything. I've only just recently recovered though I am still quarantined here inside my apartment. I guess Nurgle got me good huh? LoL! But not good enough it seems, since I am still kicking :D

And now that I am strong enough to walk about, I can finally get back to writing, so expect some more frequent updates from me from now on.

**Reviews Replies**:

**Angel Arcano:** The God-Emperor provides, especially to those whom he feels most in need. Though I am not exactly sure yet if he would provide GS with a specific kind of Elf waifu. I'm still debating on that one myself.

**Evowizard25: **I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. It was meant to be a way to further flesh out the main cast, specifically Anna and GS. As well as to explore some of their interactions. And yes, you and the others guessed it right. This is a older Goblin Slayer you are all reading about. More developed on the social interactions department though not really by much. And yeah, he is Gold ranked at he and one certain girl managed to finally reform the Adventurer's Guild. Which I definitely see as something GS would do years down the line. Because it's not just about killing Goblins with him, it's also about preventing innocent people from falling victim to them.

And good observations regarding the state of Adventurer's on the GS world and as to why Goblins are so prevalent of a threat in his world. Isolated villages who can't afford to hire good defenders or train their own would be the ones to fall easy prey to Goblins, and reinforcements would naturally take days or even weeks before they arrive. If they even arrive that is. Thank god for Goblin Slayer then.

Oh and as for your take on the Earth Mother. Since this is a crossover between GS and Warhammer Fantasy, I supposed I could just make the Earth Mothers for both stories be one and the same? I mean, Isha is called the Earth Mother after all. Makes sense don't you think? And on that note, I suppose the Elf Goddess of life and nature would favor Goblin Slayer in some way, but mainly due to how he was so kind and protective of Priestess as you aptly pointed out. But as for Goblin Slayer potentially having sexual relations with an actual Goddess and making demi-god children. I will have to say no on that, at least for now. That is something that might just complicate this story so much more. Not to mention GS spawning overpowered demi-god babies would just be too… convenient? LoL XD

Anyway, thanks for the reviews buddy. Hope you like this one as well.

**samuelalpha86: **If you're referring to how the three girls seem to be fighting each other over GS, then I assure that's not a contradiction. It's just part of the kind of dynamic these three have in their relationship. Which shall be explored further as the story continues. Although, I admit I have used some rather poor word choices in the previous chapter which might make it a bit confusing for some readers. I'll be going back to edit those. Thanks for the review, and please keep pointing out any mistakes I might have overlooked.

**Guest: **You will have to keep on reading to find the the answer to that. Though it isn't something so hard to guess, on how GS ended up in this world. But I'll just let you figure that one out for yourself :D Oh and, as for the Warboss enslaving mutated goblins with genitals, you pretty much guessed it right. I mean, Greenskins are not known for having morals or standards. They are just there to fight and kill and destroy. So what's one more Goblin for them, even if it looks a bit strange? ;)

**Fortitude501: **Give the man a prize! Or lady? Anyhow, good guess and thanks for reading my work.

**Guest: **There is also such a thing as mutations? It happens, even to plants or mushrooms. Plus, I actually read some of the earliest editions of Warhammer Fantasy, I think it was 2e. And it in there, I found out that there used to be Female Orcs and Female Goblins in this whole story. And the other thing is, Games Workshop never actually retconned it, only that they simply ignored it or never mentioned in later editions. So I used that as another basis for introducing Goblins with genitals in this story. Plus, it fits don't you think? :D

**macario1214: **I shall neither confirm nor deny that I am or am not a champion of Slaanesh XD. Though if I did manage to evoke some feels from your kokoro, then I have succeeded in my goals as an author :D

**OutLoud: **Thanks for enjoying my story. If you want to know, this story takes place roughly twenty years before the start of the End Times. Hope that clears things up. If you got anymore questions, I'm all ears.

**Paradox009: **Here it is bud. Not as big or as lengthy, but I hope you'll still like it.

**PasiveNox:** Thank you very much for you're great reviews my friend lol! :D

**Yannicolas: **I understand. And so far, GS has yet to actually respond or reciprocate any romantic advance towards him, and will stay that way for a good long while. But of course, that's not saying the women around him won't try anything. It adds drama and a bit of comedy to the story, which I believe will keep you entertained, aside from all the action and killing that is.

And to you're other point, Goblin Slayer is pretty much aware of what everyone thinks or feels about him. It says so in the light novels. The guy just doesn't know the best way to respond to it is all. He's so damn socially awkward and broken after all. This older GS has recovered somewhat from all that, but there is still a lot of work to be done. And there is all the enemies and threats he will come to face later on, which will not leave him with much time to pursue any romance actually. So you're concerns will stay unfounded my good sir ;) For now at least

**SomePervyGuy: **Oh come on, it wasn't really that much and for that long lol! It was only a short ride away to the village so it was probably only like, twenty minutes of rain drops :D Not enough to cause world ending flood. X-D

**Thehappyvampire: **Oh hey!It's my very first reviewer ever! :D Good to hear from you again buddy. Thanks for reading this story. Hope you'll continue to enjoy it. Now as for your take on the kinds of Gods getting interested on Goblin Slayer. Yeah, now that you mentioned it, I do see someone like Solkan, one of the Gods of Law, taking an interest on GS. He is pretty vengeful, so he might be able to get that one god to help him out in some way. But as to how he would manage such a feet, I anyone's guess. Though I also agree that GS would not necessarily be his follower should he be able to attain Solkan's aid, or with any other god for that matter. I actually see GS as someone who is not much of a fan of higher beings, given his past. But that won't stop them from trying to exert their control over him though.

**khornesberserker: **You could be right. And I know for a fact one does not have to be an actual follower of the Chaos gods to end up serving them in the end. We will see if Goblin Slayer will remain incorruptible just like how he is in the main story, or will he too fall prey to the corrupting influences of Chaos, and in Khorne in particular.

**Regres:** Thanks for reading my story and for liking it so far. And I'm glad you enjoyed all the spiciness I've sprinkled through out the my story, though keep in mind these sexy interactions might very well not lead to anything solid. I'm not trying to build a romance novel after all. But yeah, I agree that Goblin Slayer could really use some actual loving. After everything he had to go through, I'm surprised the man hasn't simply broken down already. Anymore than he already is, I mean. And if a lucky girl does manage to convince GS to sleep with her, and their union does result in children, expect some goblin slaying babies in the future. 'Cause that is definitely what's gonna happen if GS ever has kids. Teaching his children how to kill Goblins. How's that for good parenting? :D

Yeah, about the age of consent. I am aware that in the main story of Goblins Slayer, the general age of consent is considered 15. And knowing about how medieval societies worked, the age of consent can be even lower than that. But that is mostly due to the fact that mortality rates during those times were much, much higher. And that the average human rarely reached past thirty. And it is the same thing here in Warhammer Fantasy actually. Worse even since people here have to contend with Beastmen, Mutants and Chaos worshipers in an almost daily basis, just to name a few. But my point is, that the reason why GS said it was now 17 here in my story, with regards to becoming an Adventurer that is, is because him and one certain girl finally reformed the Adventurer's Guild. More on that later on.

But as for Anna and Tanya and Giselle wanting to have a piece of GS meat… well, that's all on them. Healthy young women have needs after all, and as far they're concerned, their old enough for that XD. Anyhow, hope you enjoy this chapter my friend. Even though it's so small.

**nofirekiller123: **Does he seem too emote? Maybe. But then again, Goblin Slayer is hardly a cold and emotionless machine to begin with. He is a deeply broken man with some very serious trauma, but not an unfeeling robot. Just take a look at his scene with Guild Girl in Volume 3 of the Light Novels and you will see. But I suppose the main reason why you can say he is too emotional here is because of how I write his facial expressions. He's not wearing his armor during the current events of this story after all, so you and everyone else will naturally get to 'see' GS's face during his interactions with the main cast and will 'see' some of the emotions playing on his face.

All of which will change once he's back inside his iconic suit ;)

**bwoodlord: **Thank you for your praise good sir. Here is the latest chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.

**L.C. genesmith: **I totally agree with you on that assessment. I also see GS's habit of simply discarding weapons as soon as he deems them useless or unfit for general use to be something that would really tick off the Dwarfs, no matter if said weapon happens to be something made of gromril and enchanted with Dawi runes. And that's where I see one of Goblin Slayer's biggest failings. His over reliance on cheap equipment. He is basically handicapping himself in his attempt to deny Goblins the chance of looting high quality gear from his corpse. That has worked for him so far in the main story, but here in the Old World, he is gonna have to start rethinking some of his old strategies if he is ever going to survive, much less succeed. And I believe his eventual Dawi partner will be able to help him on that. ;)

But when it comes to guns and ammo though, oh boy. I don't see Goblin Slayer having much of a problem on that end, 'cause both things are in abundance in the Empire of Man :D

**Abysssouls: **Hi there. Yeah, Goblin Slayer will eventually realize the differences between his Goblins and Warhammer Goblins. The main reason why he hasn't yet because his natural reaction to anything green and ugly and rapey is to kill it instead of taking the time to study it. But yeah, sorry for having to showcase the nastiness of GS Goblins in this story, but it had to be done so this crossover would be complete. Be reminded though that even if I had not done that, there are still plenty of other rapey people in the world of Warhammer. Dark Elves for one. Norscans and Kurgans in the other. And so much more.

**Dasneaky: **Hello again. Once more, thanks a lot for reading and enjoying my story. I don't know if my work is the only good Goblin Slayer crossover out there but I'm glad you think so. So here's the latest chapter and I hope you'll enjoy it as well. Oh and on a side note, I went and thought about your proposed ideas for this story more, and I believe I can make it work. It has so much potential after all so it would be a waste if I did not. I would be making a few tweaks on it though, but for the most part, I'll be crediting you on it once I finally showcase it on this story. :D So look forward to that particular scene.

I hope you all enjoyed this tiny chapter, despite how it turned out. And thank you for those who reviewed the last chapter, all your input had bee greatly appreciated and gave me lot's of ideas on how to continue.

Until next time. Stay safe and stay healthy people. John out.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Goblin Slayer and Warhammer Fantasy are properties of Kumo Kagyu and Games Workshop respectively. I own nothing here except for the few OCs I created.

* * *

"**What Will You Do?"**

A rabbit was hopping across the grassy earth at an almost sedate pace, every motion making it's plump little body and round cotton-like tail bounce. The adorable creature was covered in a soft and glossy pelt that was the same color as virgin snow, with beady eyes of a rich amber. It reached a small patch of tall grass and began to feed upon it with nary a care for the world.

A Goblin would soon change that however. The nasty little thing finally ended it's skulking and sprang out of the nearby bushes, catching the unsuspecting rabbit. The little animal let out a terrified squeak as it struggled within the Goblin's grubby hands, desperate for escape. It's captor's red eyes leered at it, salivating at the prospect of a good meal after days spent in hiding. The Goblin soon ran away, intent on making it back to the filthy burrow it made for itself so that it can enjoy the rabbit in peace.

But a knife flying through the air at a blistering pace would strike down that notion. The seven inches of sharpened steel struck the Goblin in the leg, the blade digging deep into it's thigh until it stopped at the hilt. The Greenskin howled out in pain as it fell to the ground. It released it's hold upon it's prey to clutch it's wounded thigh, thus allowing the little rabbit to hop away to freedom, leaving it's would-be predator to whatever unfortunate fate the gods' had in store for it.

The Goblin continued to cry and screech in agony as it tried to remove the knife buried within it's thigh, but to little effect. The blade had not only pierced through it's flesh, but had also dug into it's very bone. Removing the blade would prove quite difficult, and any attempts in doing so resulted in even more mind breaking pain.

Realizing the futility of this act, the Goblin instead tried to make it's way back to the safety of it's little hole, knowing that whoever was responsible for this would soon be upon it. Leaking dark blood upon the earth, and every movement causing more pain to flare from it's wound, the Goblin nonetheless managed to push itself off the ground until it stood on it's good leg. It then began limping away, it's ugly face a permanent mask of pain and fear.

For all it's efforts, it only managed a dozen meager yards. And each step it took was an excruciating ordeal as it continued to limp away pathetically. But almost as though some mysterious power wished to add further insult to painful injury, the Goblin tripped upon a protruding tree root and fell upon the hard ground with a light thud. And the sudden drop served to jar it's injured leg, causing another fresh wave pain and making the Goblin howl in agony.

The Goblin cursed! It would truly seem that Gork and Mork, or Mork and Gork, had abandoned it this day! But fortunately, it would not have long to rage against the unfairness of it all.

For a dark shadow soon covered it's prone form. The creature paused, the cold hand of fear gripping it's tainted heart. It cast a wary glance to the side, and it's eyes soon fell upon a pair of heavy armored boots just a foot away from it. Swallowing nervously, the Goblin looked up to see whom those belonged to. And what it saw just made it's blood turn to ice.

It was a Human, similar to all the other wretches that called these lands their home. But this was no ordinary Human. It was that same crazy git that killed so many of it's fellow Goblins days before, the one that made an utter fool of it's former Warboss and caused it's grisly demise. And right now, this human was looking down at it. Crimson eyes piecing into the Goblin's terrified orbs. And they glowed with an eerie light, like twin hot coals set upon a cold white mask, so full of malice and murderous hate, directed solely at it.

"Oi! W-weyt! No kill!" came the Goblin's desperate cry while raising it's hands up, using it's rather limited mastery of Reikspeil to try and convince this Human to spare it's life. "Me no- urgh!"

Whatever else the Goblin wished to say, it did not get to finish it, for the red-eyed Human raised it's heavy boot and kicked it right in the face. The creature mewled piteously, in terrible pain as it's ugly visage was reduced into a bleeding ruin. It tried to crawl away, desperate to preserve it's pitiful existence. But the same armored boot descended upon it once again and struck it in the back of the head. And with such force that it shattered the Goblin's skull like an egg, splattering it's bloody contents all over the ground.

He regarded his latest victim with cold disdain. Grim satisfaction swelled within his chest, as another hated foe was reduced to a ruined corpse which carrion worms and crows would feast upon. He made a note to ask the sergeant to include him in any future patrols in the coming days. So he may scour every inch of these woods of the foul green defilers. Only then may he return home, content in the knowledge that the people here would remain safe long after he was gone.

He knelt down to retrieve his throwing knife, grasping the hilt with one firm hand, and with a bit of effort, wrenched the blade free of the Goblin's corpse. He then took a small rag from one of his pockets and started wiping off the blood from his knife. Cleaning his blade soon revealed a tiny detail which made him frown. The tip of his throwing knife had been blunted and slightly chipped, undoubtedly a result of having pierced hard bone.

That had not been his intention. He only wanted to rob the Goblin the ability to run by wounding it in the leg, as well as create a blood trail for him to follow. But it would seem he had thrown his blade with too much force, hence the damage to it. It was still usable, but at this rate he would soon need to find a proper smith to ask for repairs. And not only that, but his other weapons could also use some repairs as well. A matter for another time.

He was about to turn around and rejoin Erik and sergeant Wulfrik. But that was when he noticed something a bit odd. Turning his stern gaze to the side, his sights soon fell upon a rabbit, one with a snowy-white pelt. The little creature stood just beneath a large tree a good distance away, it's long and delicate ears twitching every now and then as it faced his direction, staring at him with those amber colored eyes.

He narrowed his eyes at the creature, deeply suspicious. One hand inching slowly to his sword's hilt.

Such a seemingly harmless and adorable animal would not have given him cause for concern. Had it not been for the fact that the little beast had this odd habit of shadowing them, which it had done ever since they entered these woods. And the way that Goblin had tripped and fallen to the ground, when one of the tree roots had _conveniently_ moved to snag it's foot, was also not lost on him. He knew not how exactly, but he had a very strong suspicion that this plump little beast was responsible.

In the same way it was responsible for that one other Goblin that had fallen into a ditch that suddenly materialized beneath it, thus preventing it from sneaking up on Wulfrik. Or how an Orc was knocked to the ground when a low hanging tree branch suddenly smacked it in the face before it could close in on Erik. In each mysterious circumstance, this little white rabbit had been present. He could easily put two and two together.

He considered tossing a knife at it, just to be safe. And then he would bring it back to the Stahlhart residence, where he would dress it up and turn into a tasty stew. Goblin slaying is hungry work after all.

Seemingly aware of his thoughts, the strange animal grew weary and afraid as it took a few steps backwards, ready to hop away to safety should he act on his desires. This caused his brow to rise, amused by it. So it fears death? Good. It meant it was something that he could slay despite it's many mysterious tricks, should it ever prove an enemy.

But after a bit more thought, he finally averted his gaze from the creature and began walking away. He knew not what that things is, but it was no Goblin, of that he was certain. So he will not turn it into rabbit stew. And besides, had Priestess been here, she would not have approved of him harming that animal. Knowing her, she would nag him to the ends of the earth had he lain a hand on it. And Goblins were an easier challenge than an angry Priestess.

But had he stopped to check on the rabbit once more, he would have been treated to a rather interesting sight. Of the little creature suddenly transforming into a beautiful young woman, with long and luscious chestnut-colored hair and eyes of rich amber, which were now slowly dying down into their normal almond brown. And had he stopped to observe more, he would have seen her wave a glowing hand towards the direction of the dead Goblin, causing thick roots to mysteriously rise out of the ground and slowly pull the Greenskin's corpse down into the earth.

Before she finally sauntered away, and disappeared into an otherworldly mist.

* * *

Wulfrik walked down the small trail at a brisk pace, eyes ever vigilant as he scanned the woods around him with his longrifle drawn. He cast a brief glance to the skies, and saw that it was nearly dusk. A frown made it's way to his face, disappointed with this. He would have preferred to be back in his house by now, sitting in front of a warm hearth and enjoying a plate of mutton and a large stein of beer, instead of traipsing around these woods in this hour. But considering the surprising amount of progress they made today, he supposed it was an even trade.

Wulfrik, Erik and the Goblin Slayer had traversed miles of rugged and wooded terrain during their search, all to find the remnants of the former Greenskin horde that they defeated days prior. Not wishing to take any chances, Tanya had agreed to Wulfrik's recommendation of sending out what was essentially a hunting party, meant to root out any Goblins and Orcs who might have chosen to inhabit the woods. And not just Greenskins, but also other dangerous elements who were a threat to the security of the villagers. If any semblance of normalcy and peace was ever to return to Essental, measures had to be taken to ensure that their very own backyard was safe for people to go into.

This was only the first in a long series of patrols that Wulfrik planned to launch in the coming weeks. And so far, everything was off to a good start. Twenty five Greenskins dead all on the first day. A surprising result, considering there were only three of them out here and they had a lot of ground to cover. But they managed to pull it off nonetheless, and all without any casualties. There were a couple of close calls yes, but nothing serious. And top it all off, they accomplished this without having to fire a single shot.

He looked over his shoulder to check his other two companions. Erik was just a few feet behind him, matching his pace but was much more relaxed than he was as the young man took out a wineskin from his pack and downed it's contents. And further behind was the Goblin Slayer, calm and vigilant as ever as he scanned his surroundings with those strange red eyes of his, one hand always resting comfortably on his sword's hilt.

Wulfrik smirked as he turned his sights forward. He still stood by his belief of that Northman boy being a dangerous threat to this village, and that they were better off should he leave and never come back. And he still does not approve of him living with Lady Tanya and Anna. But Wulfrik could not deny that the boy was bloody damned useful in a fight, as well as hunting down hidden enemies, at least when Goblins were concerned.

When that mutant first suggested that Wulfrik and Erik did not need to use their guns when hunting down the Greenskins, the old sergeant simply told him to piss off and stuff his suggestions up his pasty arse. It would be a warm day in Norsca when Wulfrik starts taking orders or suggestions from one who was both a foreigner and a mutant. And a girlish looking one at that.

But when they encountered their very first Goblin, and witnessed the Slayer eliminate the Greenskin swiftly and silently with a simple toss of a knife before either Wulfrik and Erik could shoot it, the sergeant simply held his tongue. And when the second and third Goblin they discovered met similar fates, Wulfrik and Erik were soon forced to follow the man's lead, much to the old sergeant's annoyance. And grudging respect.

And that was how they went through their patrol. Hunting down and killing Greenskins using only their axes and knives. Sneaking up on them from behind and taking them down, or lying in wait and ambushing them when they got close. They even made a large fire earlier using lots of dried leaves and fallen branches and used it to literally smoke out a group of Goblins hiding withing a cave. And the moment the little fools rushed out, coughing and blinded by smoke, the three men fell upon them and hacked them apart.

That last one was also the Slayer's idea. Devious bastard.

Cowardly and underhanded ways to be sure, and doubtless that mighty Ulric would be displeased of them for this. But none could dispute the efficacy of such tactics, nor the results. Tactics that, as Wulfrik had personally witnessed, the Goblin Slayer was clearly proficient in. It forced the sergeant to change some of his earlier evaluations of the mutant. And it gave him more reasons to keep his pistol close and loaded at all times.

"Sergeant Wulfrik?" came the sudden call from behind, causing the sergeant to frown, annoyed. And the mutant speaks once again. He better not hear the Northman boy gloat over his little achievements today or else he might just give his perfect teeth a small rearrangement.

"Aye, out with it" was his gruff response, not stopping to look back, for he wanted to be well out of these woods before nightfall.

"I wish to know. Are Goblins this common in your lands?" was the pale skinned warriors simple query.

Wulrik resisted the urge to laugh, feeling both amusement and contempt. Of course he would ask that. A self-proclaimed slayer of Goblins would naturally wish to kill more of his chosen prey. In fact, had he not called their hunt over for today, this red-eyed maniac would have probably continued searching for more of the little green bastards. Probably would have spent days or even weeks camped out in these woods just to find every single one of them.

Not that it matters to Wulfrik one bit. If this Northman boy found his giggles in hunting down and killing those little green midgets then who was he to judge. It was well within his rights under Imperial law, so none would get in his way should he ply his trade within Wulfrik's beloved homeland. The only problem is, if he ever decides to go Goblin slaying here in the Empire, then he would be in for a nasty surprise.

"Common enough" was the sergeant's simple enough answer.

"A little bit too common, I should say" Erik added, smiling as he took another swig of his wineskin.

"I see" was the mutant's even reply.

And a long stretch of silence soon followed, one that Wulfrik was thankful for. Not really in the mood to answer any more stupid questions. But just when he thought the silence would persist until they made it back to the village, more questions soon came.

"Then do you happen to know where one could find more Goblins? Any large nests or dwellings that you are aware of?"

That caused the sergeant to look over his shoulder, casting the Slayer a dubious look, shortly before returning his stern gaze forward and spoke in turn. His tone overly sarcastic. "And why do you wish to know? You plan on paying them a visit for some tea and crumpets?"

"I wish to bring about their demise, before I depart for my home. And it matters not if I do it alone, for they will still die the same. I only require sufficient knowledge as to their numbers and whereabouts" was the Goblin Slayer's immediate reply, his voice firm and full of certainty. Not leaving any doubts for all those listening as to his conviction.

But the other two men present had rather mixed reactions to this. Erik simply turned and stared at the Slayer, genuinely baffled and incredulous, almost as if he had seen the man grow an extra head on his shoulders. But Wulfrik was more vocal on his response.

"Ha!" came the derisive laugh from the old sergeant, a nasty grin creeping up his grizzled visage. He turned slightly around and cast another look towards the silvery-haired man and said. "You're _ficken_ serious, aren't you? You, kill every Greenskin out there, all alone?"

The Slayer simply nodded in confirmation. And the sergeant shook his head at that, torn between feeling amused by his utter foolishness and impressed by his suicidal courage. This Northman boy was a bloody madman, Wulfrik mused. Little better than a filthy, flea-bitten, Flagellant. Reasoning with him would be akin to bashing ones head against a wall. So it was better to simply unleash him. To get as much use out of him before he finally expires.

"Well, if you really wish to find more of the green menaces, then just take a nice, long walk towards whichever direction you like. I'm sure your bound to run into a Greenskin tribe or two along the way. Maybe even another horde as big as the one we fought days ago, if your luck holds. Just be sure to write your will before you go, so we can mail it to your kin when you die"

Wulfrik figured he could have been a bit more informative, and maybe a bit more polite, but he had not the patience nor the inclination at this time. And what he said was true enough. Greenskins were much more common in the lands of the Empire than most people think, so the Goblin Slayer will have little trouble searching for more. Even in the more peaceful provinces such as the Reikland and Wissenland, villages and towns were still prone to Greenskin raids. More so here in Ostermark which was the very frontier of the Empire of Man.

So the question of another Greenskin invasion was not a matter of 'will it happen again', but rather, 'when it would happen again'.

Wulfrik already knew the answer to that. And it was the reason for many a restless night for the old sergeant. He was glad that he kept a few casks of Bertha's signature ale in his house. A strong drink was the only thing that could help him sleep these days.

But the Slayer on the other hand looked rather puzzled at this. And more than a little worried. "I do not understand. Are you saying that there are possibly hundreds or even thousands of Goblins rampaging within your lands?"

The old sergeant snorted at that. "Of course there are. What, you thought you're only gonna find a few small bands out here? For someone who calls himself a Goblin Slayer, you sure know little about the things you like to hunt"

"And that's just here in Ostermark by the way. You'll find even more of them over in Middenland and Ostland, causing all manner of destruction. Even in Hochland where I used to live, we've had more than our fair share of Greenskin raiding parties" Erik chimed in his usual casual manner, a smirk upon his roguish face. "And by Rhya's tits, their not even the worse thing you'll find over there"

He then gave the Slayer a rather conspiratorial look, his tone now suggestive. "Ever heard of an Arachnarok? Or a Cygor? Or even a Jabberslythe?"

"No, I have not. Are they some new breed of Goblin?" was the other man's question, genuinely curious. Which prompted loud laughter from young hunter.

"Ah ha ha ha! Oh yes! They're Goblins alright!" Erik jokingly exclaimed, still laughing at the Slayer's expense. "Especially the Jabberslythe. A truly one of a kind breed of Goblin and a rare beauty at that. Want me to tell you all about it?"

"No need to tell him about any of that boy" Wulfrik soon interjected, a grin upon his face, contemptuous. "We don't want to frighten our _Goblin Slayer _here into an early retirement now"

"Ha ha! Aye, good point" the younger man said before taking another sip from his wineskin. Only to find it was all empty now, making him frown in distaste.

"_I swear this was still half full. Where did the rest of it go?!" _he quietly raged, somewhat panicked.

A cursory examination soon revealed the cause. There was a small hole at the bottom of his wineskin, still leaking small precious remnants of good wine, yet one that Erik was most certain wasn't there before.

"_Verdammt!" _the roguish young hunter cursed, now most forlorn, before he cast the Goblin Slayer a suspicious look. Unaware of the one watching him from behind the trees, eyes gleaming with mischief.

While Erik was busy quietly mourning the loss of his favored drink and casting angry glances at the wrong suspect, the Goblin Slayer was busy contemplating these latest revelations. And the knowledge only made him displeased. And very much so. He turned his attention back to the sergeant.

"If you know where they are and how many, then why have you not done anything about it?" The Goblin Slayer questioned, and somewhat accusingly.

And this finally caused the sergeant to halt in his steps, prompting the other two to do the same. A rather wrathful look soon came upon the old sergeant's face, his mood suddenly turning dark. He turned about and faced the Goblin Slayer directly, glaring daggers into the pale-skinned warrior's crimson eyes.

"Care to repeat that?" the sergeant demanded.

There was just something about what the Goblins Slayer said that rang unpleasantly in Wulfrik's ears. And depending on his next words, he may or may not walk up to him and break his nose. Erik on the other hand was well aware of the sudden change of atmosphere between the two men, and had wisely taken a couple steps back, not wanting to be caught in the crossfire should a fight break out between them.

But instead of being intimidated, or trying to be diplomatic in order to avoid trouble, the Slayer addressed the sergeant once more with the same cold and calculated bluntness that he was quite known for.

"The Goblins invade your lands. They trample your fields. Murder your men. Defile your women. And devour your children. Yet instead of being grounded beneath your heel, they are allowed to live and depart, drunk with victory. Only for them to return and repeat their crimes, time and again" The Slayer stated, almost akin to a Witch Hunter proclaiming the crimes of an accused.

"One would think that a nation called the Empire would have the strength to protect it's own. But from what I have heard so far, it does not. Tell me sergeant, does your Empire lack proper warriors to defend it's people? Or are your lords and masters simply so uncaring?"

Those words brought a nasty snarl to the old sergeants face, eyes narrowing, his hand hovering close to his pistol. And it was taking nearly all of his many years of hard earned discipline and reserve not to draw his weapon, and shoot this mutant in the face! For how dare he, a backwoods, Chaos-tainted foreigner, speak of matters he was woefully ignorant about!

All of a sudden Wulfrik lunged forward. And with both hands he grabbed the front straps of the Goblin Slayer's harness and pulled him close. Pale blue eyes glaring hatefully into steely crimson orbs. Yet the Slayer remained calm in the face of the sergeant's threatening move, though one hand was already holding onto the hilt of a knife hidden beneath his shirtsleeve.

"Listen to me you pasty little _scheiss_, and you listen good" Wulfrik growled out.

"Both of you are the same size though" Erik quipped, an amused smirk upon his face.

"Shut it boy!" the sergeant barked at him, before he turned his attention back to the Slayer. "You seem to have a habit of keeping to yourself and staying quiet. I advice you to keep it that way instead of yapping off without much prior thought. Especially about things that you know so little about!"

He then shoved the Slayer back, causing the man to stumble a few steps before he quickly regained his balance. But the way his crimson eyes flashed dangerously for a brief moment was a good sign that Wulfrik's rough handling was far from welcome. Not that he gave a rat's arse if it was. For it was time to show this Northman scum how wrong he was about some of his assumptions.

"To answer your_ ficken_ question, mutant" The sergeant began, so full of righteous zeal and conviction. "The Empire is the greatest nation of men this world has ever seen, and the greatest there ever will be! Not even those Kislevite bastards to the north nor those Bretonnian horse-kissers to the west can come close to our nation's might, not with how utterly backwards they are! So a bunch of barbarous Orcs and wretched Goblins are _nothing _compared to the brave sons and daughters of Sigmar! If it was simply Greenskins we were up against, know that my people would have driven them all to extinction centuries ago! You wish to know the reason why we haven't exterminated those animals yet?"

"Why?" the Goblin Slayer responded, listening intently as his mind continued to ponder all that is being said.

"Because Greenskins are not the only enemies we face" the old sergeant grimly declared.

Wulfrik raised his hand and pointed towards the south. "In the south, the Vampire Counts and their undead thralls creep out of haunted Sylvania, and prey upon the innocent in the dead of night"

Next he pointed northwards. "In the far north, Norscan barbarians sail across the Sea of Claws to raid our shores, bringing the taint of Chaos with them, along with all manner of foul abominations birthed by the frozen hell that is their homeland"

And then Wulfrik gestured towards their wooded surroundings. "And from deep within the forests of the Empire, the Beastmen launch their never ending war against us. Burning every town and every village. Sparing no one. And leaving nothing for us to find, other than smoldering ruins and the bones of good Imperial citizens"

He finally turned his stern gaze towards the Slayer, and a grim smile made it's way to his face. "And those are only a few of the many other enemies our glorious Empire must defeat. What ordinary folk in every province have to defend their homes and their families from. The sort of enemies that I have been fighting and killing for the past _thirty years_. So if you truly believe you can kill every Goblin out there, thus succeed where the Empire's finest soldiers and greatest generals have failed, then by all means, do so. You are welcome to ply your trade within our lands. It might finally give our badly worn and overworked military a bit of a breather. Beware though, for you might find more than just Goblins out there"

Another long moment of silence descended as Wulfrik paused to wait for the Northman's response. And he was pleased to see that, instead of acting like some petulant child who stubbornly refused to see wisdom, similar to many noble pricks he had the misfortune of working with in the past, this Goblin Slayer was contemplative. And worried.

Good. It means he won't simply charge into battle like an Ulrican deep in his cups, and die horribly in the process. The sergeant then turned around and began to walk away. Only for him to stop once more as another idea formed in his head. Since he had already started informing this Northman about the many evils that plague the Empire, he might as well take it one step further. By educating him about one particular evil that Wulfrik knew would surely deter him from his foolish quest.

And maybe even put an end to his career as a Goblin Slayer.

"One last thing" Wulfrik began again as he turned to face the Slayer. "Have you ever heard of a Waaagh! before Northman?"

"...Waaagh?" The Slayer repeated, confused. Before he shakes his head and said. "No, I have not. What is it?"

Wulfrik grunted. A smile soon formed upon his thickly bearded face, yet one that was devoid of any warmth or mirth as began to explain.

"Orcs and Goblins are a violent yet primitive race. Too busy fighting and betraying one another to be of any significant threat to anyone. But there comes a time when one of them grows strong enough and smart enough to unite their warring tribes together, becoming a Warlord. And this Warlord will then lead these tribes on a vicious campaign of mindless carnage, killing and pillaging everything in their wake. And this attracts more Greenskin tribes to the Warlord's host, swelling it's damnable ranks. And with each battle won by the Warlord, more Greenskins flock to it's banner, attracting even those from far off lands to partake in the destruction. Until finally, they become so vast in number, that it is said they can cover the land from horizon to horizon. A veritable tide of green that destroys everything in it's path. A Waaagh!"

This Goblin Slayer was not the sort to show much emotion, nor was he one to be frightened so easily, Wulfrik could attest to that. But at this moment, the Northman boy wore a truly haunted look upon his face ghostly pale face. Almost as if he had seen his worse nightmare come to life. Which it was in many ways.

"That is.. T-That is impossible" he choked out, eyes wide and full of disbelief.

"I wish it were boy. Truly, I do" Wulfrik spoke, his scarred and grizzled visage more grave this time. "But it's the truth. As far as I know, The Empire has only experienced three Greenskin Waaaghs in it's entire history. Yet in each time it happened, The Empire was very nearly destroyed"

The Slayer simply stared at him for a good moment, that haunted look upon his face still firmly plastered, his breathing growing a bit heavy. And Wulfrik could almost see the way his mind was racing as he tried to fully grasp the severity of this latest revelation.

"I… I see" he finally spoke and nodded, though still rather unsure. Wulfrik stood there and studied him for a good long moment. Before he finally turned around and walked away, leaving a still frightened and dumbstruck Goblin Slayer behind.

"I've said enough on the matter. Do what you will" was the man's parting words.

Erik watched the old sergeant leave, one eyebrow quirked while an amused smirk was on his face. When he was finally out of earshot, the roguish looking hunter walked over to the Slayer's side.

"Taal's mossy arse, I thought he would never shut up!" the young man exclaimed in jest, chuckling as he looked towards the direction of Wulfrik's retreating form. "You know, that old bugger usually doesn't talk much. But if you can get him all riled up, it's nearly impossible to shut him up. Even worse when he gets drunk. The man curses up a storm and sings so loud, I swear everyone from Essental to Bechefen could bloody hear him!"

The Goblin Slayer did not respond to him of course. Erik gave the man a somewhat sympathetic look, noting the way he was just staring at the ground and looking all angry and distraught. Looking as though someone told him that his mother and father had recently died of the wasting sickness

Or how someone broke into their house one night and shagged the living daylights out of his sister before killing her right in front of him.

Or that his girl finally grew tired of waiting for him to finish Goblin slaying and simply left his sorry arse to go marry some rich sod.

Worse still if said girl kicked him out of their home shortly after telling him she was going to go marry said rich sod. And that she was already pregnant with said rich sod's whelp, after several rough tumbles with him in the past while the Slayer was away . That ought to be a major kick in the sacks.

Not that any of these unfortunate things actually happened to the Goblin Slayer of course. It was all just idle speculation on Erik's part.

The point of the matter was that Erik felt sorry for the man. Oh, he still fantasized sometimes about beating the crap out of this pale bastard for trying to steal Tanya away from him, even if it was unintended. But he was also grateful for him, because not only did he save Erik's life, but he also saved Tanya's life as well.

And for that, Erik was gonna be a good sport and try to cheer him up.

"Oh lighten up!" Erik said to him cheerfully as he raised a hand and gave him a friendly smack on the shoulder. "Don't let that old goat drag your spirits down into the muck. You need to look at the brighter side of things instead!"

The Goblin Slayer turned his eyes towards him. "Such as?"

He flashed him a confident smile and cheerfully explained. "That when your job here is finally done, you'll be getting a nice fat pay from Tanya, which I'm sure she will give you since she's just so nice. And after that, you will be on your merry way as you journey back to… wherever it is you are from. And when you're finally back in your house and sitting in front of your hearth, with a cup of wine in one hand and a pretty girl's lips wrapped around your cock, all this gloomy talk of Greenskins and Waaaghs! will all be just a silly little conversation from the past!"

The Slayer simply stared at him blankly for a good long moment, blinking a couple of times. Before he let out a quiet sigh and looked to the side.

"I suppose you're right"

"See? I am aren't I?" Erik proudly said, giving him a knowing look. He gave him another friendly pat on the back before he finally turned around and walked off.

"Now let's go on ahead. I heard that Bertha will be serving some of her special roast mutton over at the inn and I don't want to miss it" Erik said enthusiastically. Relishing the prospect of some good food and drink after a hard day's work. Even better if he can get some Bretonnian arse for dessert as well. He would just have find a way to hide it from Tanya is all.

"Erik"

The young hunter halted in his steps and looked over his shoulder. "Aye?

"I wish to know. Should another... Waaagh, ever come to the Empire, then what will you do? What will the Empire do?" was the Slayer's simple question.

And one that Erik had little difficulty finding the answer to. Turning around to face the Goblin Slayer once more, he flashed the man a smile. Not one of his usual cocksure and arrogant smiles, but one of grim resignation. The look of a man long resigned to his fate, and was simply seeking to live as much of his short life before The End.

"What else? The same thing we have all been doing for the past two and a half thousand years" He then held out his arms to the side and spoke proudly. "We endure!"

And with that said, he turned around and left. Leaving a more thoughtful Goblin Slayer behind.

* * *

_Later that night…_

After tying up the large burlap sack securely, he went over to the nearby table and picked up his bag. And after making sure that all his other items were still inside, he strapped the small leather bag around his waist. He turned his attention back towards his person to check once more if his weapons were all in their proper place. And with that done, he took a moment to inspect his surroundings.

A small candle sat on the table near the side and served at the main source of light. The bed was already well made, with the sheets and blankets replaced with fresh ones. The floor had been properly swept and scrubbed clean, as well as the walls and even the door. The only items that could be found were a few knickknacks sitting within the small shelf near the corner, and the extra clothes that were furnished to him which were now properly stored within the small cabinet on the other side of the room.

He wanted to make the room as immaculate as possible, and that no trace of his presence was left behind. Not only was it the polite thing to do after being allowed to live here, it was also the best way to make sure that all memories of him would fade in time. Although one could say that his next plan would be considered most impolite, as well as hurtful. But it was for the best.

If he were to go through the front door, he would have to pass by the two sisters. And they would no doubt ask questions. He would then be compelled to answer, and his answer would displease them both. Perhaps even make them cry.

He did not want that. He did not want to see tears within their eyes nor hear them plead for him to stay. For it might compel him to obey. And then he would never be able to return home.

Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a scroll. It was just a simple roll of parchment, two feet in length and barely a foot in width. Something that any man could purchase from their local bookshop or library or even from a passing merchant. Unadorned as it was and tied only with a simple leather cord, one glance at this scroll would cause a person to turn their nose away from it, seeing it as not worth their time or money. And thus, fail to see it's true value.

For the power locked within this scroll had the potential to destroy entire armies in the blink of an eye, or even plunge a whole city into utter ruin, along with everyone in it.

But only if one were to use it for such a task of course. When used according to it's original purpose, it would only deliver one to his or her intended destination. No matter where it was and no matter how far. Caution was still advised though.

Such magic was hardly unheard of nor unique. A sufficiently powerful and knowledgeable Wizard could perform the same task with relative ease. And the most powerful of sorcerers could also recreate some of the destructive effects this scroll was capable of. But not every person possessed the gift of magic, and not every Wizard was equal. Years or even decades of careful study and intense training would be needed to reproduce some of the effects of this scroll. And even then, magic itself was fickle even in the best of times. Successful application was not a guarantee.

The Gate Scroll allows an ordinary person to circumvent all those normally impassable obstacles, and enable them to open a portal that would take them to any location they so wish. Even a little child with no magical talent or training could wield the power locked within it. And in the hands of one such as him, he could cut down even the most powerful of Daemons. He had already done such a feat before actually.

But he will not be using this Gate Scroll to destroy an enemy army. Nor will he be using it to plunge a Goblin infested citadel deep into the bowels of the earth. Nor will he be using it to disembowel another Daemon Lord. His purpose for it was more benign this time.

He untied the cord and slipped it off. And then with both hands, he started to slowly open the scroll. And a light was immediately unleashed from the scroll, almost blindingly bright, driving away the darkness as it flooded the room with it's ethereal glow. Once fully opened, the ancient and powerful enchantments locked within the scroll would create the portal that would allow him to return.

Return him to that same farm on the outskirts of the city, where his loved ones were waiting. And allow him to enjoy the peaceful life which he had long since fought for and bled for.

_Knock! Knock! _

But a sudden knock came from the door, causing him to quickly roll back the scroll, and shutting off the blindingly bright light in process. He turned slightly and looked towards the door, deathly silent, and feeling somewhat apprehensive.

"Goblin Slayer?" a familiar voice called out from the other side.

"Yes Lady Stahlhart?" he answered, turning towards the door fully whilst hiding the scroll behind his back.

"Is everything alright in there?" she asked once more, curious, yet also somewhat concerned. Has she noticed perhaps? That would not do.

"Yes my Lady. There is nothing to be worried about" was his firm and prompt answer. There was a short pause, as if she was considering his words and weighing them for falsehood. But just when he thought she would need more convincing.

"Very well" she finally spoke, more warm and cheerful this time. "Supper is ready. I made more that of stew you like, so please come join us while it's still warm"

"I will" he said to her, unable to fully suppress the pleasant feeling within his breast.

Seemingly satisfied with this, she finally left, her soft footfalls signaling her departure. His smile soon faded as he let out a quiet sigh. He brought out the scroll once more and stared at it. A thoughtful look upon his pale and scarred face.

Goblin Slayer… It still felt strange for him to be called that.

Even though it was he who introduced himself as such, he had only done so to give these people a means to address him, without having to use his true name. Because the truth of the matter was, he had not been called by that title for a long time now. Not since he had stopped being The Goblin Slayer, nearly ten years ago.

Circumstances had caused him to cast off that particular mantle. Chief of which had been the lack of Goblins to slay, a consequence of having hunted down and killed all of them within The Frontier and the lands beyond. The other cause was the sudden arrival of new responsibilities and obligations, ones that he simply could not abandon, not even for his grudge against the defilers in green.

So for him to be called a Goblin Slayer by these people was a bit odd and somewhat ironic. But it also made him nostalgic. Memories of his many adventures with his friends soon came to mind, of their joys and sorrows, their hardships and triumphs. It all served to bring a warm smile to his face.

That smile soon faded however. And his demeanor turned grim. His eyes as harsh and cold as the snowy mountain he once trained in.

His arrival in these lands have revealed a most unpleasant truth. That his personal crusade against the green enemy, one that he thought had long since ended, was actually far from over. He believed them extinct, gone forever and unable to threaten him and all that he held dear ever again. But no, instead there were more. Much, much more.

If what the sergeant had told him was true, then there was possibly millions, or even tens of millions of Goblins out there. Maybe even more. Enough to blanket every inch of The Frontier in a sea of green. It was too many. Far too many. He already knew how much suffering and death a hundred Goblins could inflict. How much more with a whole kingdom's worth of the green savages? Especially if they were united under a single massive horde and led by a capable Goblin Lord?

As loath as he was to admit it, the old sergeant was right. Even one such as he could not prevail against that many Goblins. Perhaps if he had his old companions with him, along with all the ranks of the Adventurer's Guild at his back, and with the assistance of the Sword Maiden, then perhaps he would prevail. But all of that was nothing but wishful thinking.

No, in this particular war, where he was in a distant and foreign land, all alone, there was no victory to be had. Only crushing defeat and an ignominious end. So his only proper course of action was to return home. Back to where there were no more Goblins. Where he would be at peace. Where he would be safe and content in the company of his loved ones.

_And so you would leave the Empire to it's fate?_

He let out a tired sigh as his face fell. He turned around and headed over to the window, stared into the darkened lands beyond, eyes saddened. Yes, he would leave this Empire to it's fate, because there was nothing he could do to save it. Just as the sergeant had said, what could he do that all the armies and heroes of this vast and mighty nation could not? He was only one man, and an ordinary one at that. While greater men than him have already tried, and failed. So what could he do better?

No, the Empire would fair well enough without him. As Erik had said, this nation and it's people will endure. It had already endured long before he arrived. And so it would endure long after he was gone.

_And what of the people here? What of those two girls?_

A frown formed upon his visage, eyes hardening. And the hand gripping the Gate Scroll tightened. They too did not need him. In about a week from now, the repairs upon the walls would be done, and the villagers would be safe again. Lady Tanya and Anna would also be safe. The militiamen here would not allow any harm to befall them. All will be alright.

_And if you are mistaken? When the Goblins return, what then?_

His face soon became unreadable, his gaze far away, though his heart began to beat faster and harder. His blood beginning to boil. When the Goblins do return, then they would triumph over them. They would survive.

_But not unscathed. They might triumph, but they would also bleed. They might survive, yet they will suffer greatly for it. And they will wish the Goblins had killed them instead._

. . . No. It will not happen.

_It will. And when that fateful day arrives, you will not be here to stop it. You will fail them. Just as you have failed your sister, and countless others like her._

His jaw tightened. His free hand gripped the hilt of his sword. And his crimson eyes started to glow once more. No. Such a thing will not come to pass. Not while he breathes. Not while he stands! Not while he still had the strength to swing his blade in defiance of fate!

_Then what will you do?_

He cast his stern gaze upwards. The skies above, which have always been covered by thick and ominous clouds, have begun to slowly part. Revealing for all to see the Green Moon. Looking very much like the singular eye of some titanic, dark entity peeking from behind the clouds, encompassing all under it's harsh, green gaze. And though it might be just a figment of his imagination, he swore that false moon was currently leering at him.

He glared hatefully at that damnable green rock in the sky, the ominous light from his crimson eyes growing harsher. He will not be running away, like a frightened dog with it's tail tucked between his legs. Not again. He would stand his ground and fight. He would do all within his power to protect the people here from those foul, menaces in green. Just as he had promised to Lady Tanya, he would keep them safe. No matter the cost.

_Again, what will you do? Should the Goblins return, what will you do?_

With his eyes still aglow, a smile slowly began to form upon his scarred and pale visage. Yet one that was devoid of any warmth or any kindness. Only cold, murderous intent, backed by a will that was stronger than steel.

"I will slay them all. Every last one of them"

No sooner when he uttered those words did the distant sounds of bestial howls and maddened screams tore through the cold night air. Almost as if made in proud challenge against his dire oath, done by countless hateful and malicious souls daring him to make good on his threats.

…_And should anyone stand in your way?_

With the same ominous smile upon his lips, and his grip upon his sword's hilt tightening, he declared. "They will either stand aside. Or die as well"

Yes, he cared not about the other beasts and monsters and vile creatures that infest this part of the world. Let some other glory-seeking fool who wish to make a name for himself deal with such wretches. The Goblins were his only real concern, for him they were the true enemy. All the rest were mere distractions, to be ignored and disregarded. But should anyone, or anything, seek to impede him, then he will remove them. By force of arms if need be.

"Good" a voice suddenly whispered to his ear, oozing with confidence and amusement. So achingly beautiful, yet so dreadfully wrong. "Make me proud, my Champion"

Quick as a flash, he turned around and drew his sword in one fast and fluid motion. Crouched slightly and with his blade poised to strike, he scanned his surrounding with cold and critical eyes. Darting to and fro from every shadow that danced under the daintily flickering flame of the nearby candle. Straining his senses, that had been seasoned through decades of bloodshed and battle, to spot even the tiniest hints of the mysterious entity that had spoken to him just now.

But no matter how much he searched, he found nothing. He was all alone inside the room. After sweeping his hawkish gaze across his surroundings for a moment longer, he finally allowed his guard to relax, standing straight once more. He knew not who, or what, that was just now. And if he were to be perfectly honest, he did not rightly care. So long as it does nothing to harm him or his charge, he will stay his blade.

He cast his sight towards the scroll still gripped within his hand, the light within his eyes already faded. The scroll was a bit crumpled due to his tight grip upon it. But upon loosening his hold, the simple looking scroll immediately retook it's original shape. A strange habit of magic scrolls, he noted.

He let out another tired sigh as he gazed upon the Gate Scroll sorrowfully. Feeling his heart tightening with guilt. As much as he hated being away from those he cared most, he had little choice but to remain here. At least for a while longer. All to keep them safe.

"Forgive me everyone. But I fear that I won't be coming home for a while" he said aloud to no one in particular, though hoping that his thoughts would somehow reach his friends.

Especially her. He would have a lot of explaining to do and a lot of apologies to make for taking so long to return to her side, though he considered it a small price to pay, and one that he would pay gladly. And he shall take comfort in the fact that every Goblin he will be killing from this day onward, would be one less that can harm her. With his new course set, he tucked away the Gate Scroll within his bag.

Now, if he was to begin his new campaign, he would need all the essentials. First, he needed weapons.

He cast his sights towards his sword. The blade was now showing signs of wear, with some parts of it's edge now slightly chipped and blunted. He would have to get this repaired, and soon. He won't be cutting many Goblins with this at it's current state. He returned the shortsword to it's sheath and then pulled out his twin, three-bladed daggers.

One was in the same state as his sword, sporting chipped edges and blunted tips on all three of it's curved blades. The other dagger was much worse off, having had one of it's curved blades broken off and the remaining two badly worn. Both of them would need to be repaired as well. If not, then he might need to get a replacement soon.

Returning both daggers to their respective sheaths, he then checked his throwing knives. He only had a total of six with him, all in various states of wear. Unlike his sword and daggers, they were easier to fix. But he would need to purchase more of them. At least a dozen more.

In fact, he would be needing more weapons. He would need more swords, both one handed and two handed, both straight edged and curved. He would need spears, both for fighting in melee and for throwing. He also need a warhammer, or even just a club, for dealing with armored targets. And he would also need a new longbow and at least six quivers each containing heavy war-arrows, both bodkin points and broadheads.

Basically, he needed a personal armory. Because he would not be killing many Goblins with only a few blades and knives. And since the number of Goblins he needed to fight and kill in the future would be enough to fill up several large cities to the brim, he needed plenty of weapons. Procuring them would not be difficult.

Next, he needed armor.

He walked over to the heavy sack that was still lying on the down, he untied the sack and opened it, revealing his armor stored inside. He picked up his helmet first. This simple horned helm had served both as his head protection as well as his second face ever since he first started Adventuring. Right now it was all battered and dented in several places, with a nasty looking gash near to the side, just above the eye slits.

Placing his helmet on the side, he pick up his breastplate. Similar to his helmet, his breastplate was also heavily battered and dented. But sported a much bigger rent upon it's surface. The mere sight of that long and clean cut upon his breastplate was enough to elicit a pained look from him, remembering the blade that sliced him open which burned as bright and as hot as the very sun.

Disregarding those thoughts, he set the breast plate aside and examined his shield. His targe was heavily dented and badly scratched, a result of having to deflect dozens of blows, some of which were particular heavy. This too would have to be hammered back into shape. If not, then a new replacement was needed.

His gauntlets, pauldrons and greaves were the ones next to pass through his critical inspection. And compared to his helmet and breastplate, they were in better shape, which was a bit of a relief for him. But upon picking up his chainmail, or the torn remains of it at least, he could not help but frown in disappointment. This one definitely required a replacement.

He hoped that the village had a decent enough blacksmith or armourer which could perform the repairs and necessary replacements to his personal protection. And hopefully, the price for their services would not be too steep. Otherwise, he might be forced to fight his future battles unarmored. A rather daunting prospect to be sure, and one that he very much prefer to avoid.

He began placing all the individual pieces of his armor back inside the sack, and tied it shut. Next he brought out his bag and opened it. He only had a total of five potions left, two healing potion and three stamina potions. He would have to find a skilled potion maker so he could purchase more. Failing that, he could also just steal more somewhere. Basically he needed to replenish his stock, otherwise he would be at a severe disadvantage in future engagements.

His Breath Ring would continue to serve him well, but he might need to start finding more magical items later on. Anything that he could find while out on the field which could help him slay Goblins, he would keep. The rest he would simply pawn off for more coin. Though he would also need to be wary of any cursed items. Which would also meant acquiring the services of a Wizard or Witch in the future.

And as for his Gate Scroll, he only had one left. He previously had three, but his past battle prior to his arrival in these lands had necessitated the use of two scrolls. And unfortunately he knew not if he would be able to find more. So his only remaining Gate Scroll would have to remain hidden and unused. It was his only way of ever getting back home, so he would much rather not waste it by using it to flood a Goblin nest, regardless of how tempting or gratifying it would be.

Putting his bag in place, he rose up and walked over to the window once more. Looking up, it was all dark clouds and starless skies up above, with the Green Moon having gone into hiding once again. Good. He could do without the distractions caused by that Daemonic orb in the sky. His face set into a frown, he allowed his mind to ponder one other problem he faced.

Even with proper armor and weapons and medical supplies, he would still be at a great disadvantage. Because unlike in his homeland, here in this Old World, the Goblins were much more numerous. If he were to go and hunt them down, he would be doing it alone, at least for the foreseeable future. For he had no allies or fellow Adventurers for him to call upon. And his old companions were not here.

He also could not trust the locals here to help him. Not only did he knew little about them, they did not trust him either nor were they particularly fond of him, so working with them would be difficult. His heated interactions with sergeant Wulfrik alone was proof of that. And besides, he could not afford to draw upon the already limited manpower of the Essental militia. Not without compromising the security of the villagers and that of the Stahlhart sisters.

So how was he to fight the Goblins in a more or less even footing, when the smallest nest or dwelling might very well house a whole tribe of at least a hundred, whilst he was all on his own?

Guns. That was the answer.

He had already personally witnessed the power of these so-called handguns and long-rifles, and he was most definitely impressed. A weapon that required very little skill and training to use, which allowed one to strike down an opponent from a safe distance with just a single shot, and could render a suit of full plate armor all but useless? The bane of every warrior.

Years or even decades of training and discipline rendered obsolete by a devious device that even a talentless peasant could wield and master in a weeks time. Rather frightening really. And for that, he wanted to have it. No, he needed to have it. He needed at least a dozen of such weapons with him and enough ammunition for all of them when tackling any Goblin slaying quests in the future.

The only problems he saw with firearms was that it was both very loud and very slow to reload. A single shot would immediately give away his position, robbing him of all the advantages that stealth provided. And from what he had seen, the gun needed about fifteen seconds to reload, allowing only four shots in under a minute, or five shots if one were particularly skilled. This stands in contrast to a bow which allows one to loose as many as twelve arrows in under minute, all the while being much more quiet.

But the advantages offered by a gun still outweighed it's obvious weaknesses. Weaknesses that he intended to remedy. Perhaps a trip to the old Master Gunsmith's workshop tomorrow would allow him to find the answers to this particular problem.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

A sudden knock from the door soon drew his attention. And no sooner did he turn around when the door opened, revealing a rather exasperated looking Anna Stahlhart.

"There you are!" she exclaimed as she stepped into the room. "We have been waiting for you for nearly an hour now! What kept you?"

Blinking a couple of times, he offered a faint little smile and bowed his head respectfully to her before seeking to placate his irate young charge. "Apologies. I was deep in thought"

Anna huffed, her pretty lips pouting. She walked over to him and grabbed his hand, and he simply allowed himself to be led away by the young girl.

"Come on you. The food is nearly cold and you haven't eaten anything yet since you left" Anna berated him as she pulled him out of the room and led him down the hallway. She cast him and annoyed look. "And what was it that got you so lost in thought anyway?"

"New ways to kill Goblins" came his simple yet perfectly honest answer.

And Anna groaned upon hearing that, shaking her head ruefully. "Goblins, goblins, goblins. It's always goblin with you. It seems you're truly doing your name of Goblin Slayer justice"

He gave no reply as he followed after the younger Stahlhart down the stairs, looking at her with a faint smile upon his face while trying to hide his amusement at her words. Though he would not exactly say he done much to truly earn his moniker, not after having cast it off for so long. And it was not exactly a famous title either. But considering his intentions towards every Goblin in the Old World, that would change soon enough.

Yes, he would be Goblin Slayer once more. And he would make sure that every Goblin would live in fear of his name. Not that any of them will live long to fear him.

* * *

Author's Notes: And hello again my lovelies! The latest chapter has finally arrived, and oh boy it would seem that our resident Orcbolg would have no rest for him the future. Not with how many Goblins there really are in the Old World. You think one ordinary guy with a very unhealthy obsession could do something that not even the Gods themselves could not?

Oh, and it would seem that GS got himself an adorable little helper, as well as a mysterious night time visitor. Man, not even a month into the Old World and the guy is already attracting attention huh? :D

Now, I had planned on releasing this chapter a lot sooner but a bad case of Writer's Block had kept my muse down. Though I hope this new one would still be enjoyable to you all to make up for the rather long wait.

Review Replies:

**bwoodlord: **And may bwoodlord be appeased by this small and humble offering. :D

**Pasivenox: **Thank you!Here's more! :D

**human dragon**: Papa Nurgle's plagues will not be enough to bring me down. Not while the God-Emperor still sits upon his Golden Throne ;). And this new one is a bit bigger than the last one and has more stuff happening in it so I hope you like it :D

**kuranodesu: **yeah, this definitely would count a little war story to entertain the grand kids someday. Haha.. Thanks for the well wishes man. Hope you like this new chapter.

**Evowizard: **Yeah, Wulfrik and GS will not be getting along for a while, since this old man is quite stubborn. But I'm sure he'll come around, and nothing brings guys together like a nice fight. But I'm glad you like my portrayal of the old sergeant so far. All I did was simply model him after my own in law XD.

And as for the bandit, well, the way the societies of the Old World is set up, it is practically a haven for criminals. Despite there being local militia, Road Wardens and Witch Hunters, there are still plenty of ways for criminals to not only survive, but also thrive. But yeah, I think Wulfrik and GS will be able to share this one too. Maybe become a way for them to grow closer. Or not.

**samuelalpha89: **Oh that's what you meant. Well, she has her reasons I'm sure. That and she's a very naughty little girl :D

**NEETsoc:** Yes, the nobles of The Empire are generally far better than their counterparts in the other nations. Certainly much better than the ones in Bretonnia. But with that said, not every noble is a good guy. And some of them can be downright nasty. Wulfrik appears to be speaking from experience here from what we can see.

**Bowdan: **Thank you for reading my story brother and I'm glad that your enjoying it. Now, I believe I have answered this particular matter in the past already. I am fully aware that Greenskins are asexual and that they reproduce via spores, at least according to the latest Warhammer 40k lore. But since this is a crossover with Goblin Slayer, you will be seeing both the normal spore spreading variety of Greenskin mix along with the less numerous but much more nastier rapey Gobbos. And there will be a good reason for why that is. Which will be revealed later on.

**Guest: **Thank you for your good wishes my man. To let you know, yes I am fully recovered now. Nurgle cannot hold me down forever :D So here's the latest chapter as proof of my resistance to him.

**Dasneaky: **Yo! Yeah, sorry for not having updated fast enough. My muse seemed to have left me these past couple of weeks. But now here is the latest chapter and I hope you will enjoy it as well. Oh, and once again, thanks a lot for your ideas. I like them and they are a big help, so keep it up. ;)

**Austin: **Hey buddy. Sorry for not having sent you a reply last chapter. But yes, you guessed it right. Though I appreciate all your thoughts and ideas, they do become rather overwhelming. In fact, whenever I see a giant wall of text sent my way in the reviews, my brain has a habit shutting off due to information overload. Especially if most of it is not even about the story.

And about your proposed crossover. Sorry to say this, but that little project is canceled. I have been having a difficult time lately in getting back to writing, and a third story would just really hold me back even more. So, my advice to you is, since you seem to have a much better idea on how to crossover Goblin Slayer with For Honor, it's best you make your own account and start writing it yourself. I can even beta read it for you if you want.

But yeah, no new stories for now. Not with how bad everything is in the world at the moment.

**Angel Arcano92: **Well, it all depend on what kind of bandit our Orcbolg will be going up against. The Old World is full of surprises after all

But about the Elves, I am gonna be posting a poll on that real soon. Cuz since I am still having trouble on which Elf I would partner with GS in the future, I will just let you and the other readers decide for me.

Be warned though, that depending on which Elf will join GSs eventual party, it will have a huge impact on his interactions with the other Elf races. For obvious reasons. So when you all cast your vote, think on it real well before you do.

**Fortitude501: **Then be prepared for more guessing games in the future :D. And yeah, it will be a while before Wulfrik and GS will get along.

**Guest: **A very astute observation and conclusion my friend. XD

**Krysvun: **haha! Surprised you huh? Conflict is ultimately at the heart of this story so expect lot's more unlikable characters in the future. And about Wulfrik's interactions, yeah, he is really one tough guy to please. Makes you wonder what it would really take to meet the old sergeant's standards huh? :D

**Mistletainn: **I'm glad to know you are not too against my portrayal of GS here. Know that it is not accidental the reasons for it will slowly be revealed as the story continues. But as you can see here, though he is older, some of the scars are still there. And it's a bit of a toss up if those scars will heal, or get a whole lot worse.

As for the girls, I'm glad you like my female OCs so far. Know that they will be more assertive than the canon ones, but I'm afraid they too will run in to the same problems the canon girls faced with GS. We will see how they fair :D

**Guest: **haha! Yeah I thought about that as well. Maybe I would have someone do just that to activate Goblin Slayer's god mode. Anyhow, thank for reading my work buddy. Hope you enjoy this one as well.

**rc48177: **Wise words to live by.

**XXxxxadisxxxXX: **Opens up email and reads new review. Then sees this line "Oh god he's so fucking hot, holy shit he's so strunk, oh god how can I use 200 more words to suck off GS cock in my head." Muahaahahahah! XD XD XD

Dude, you really cracked me up with that. Though I have been expecting some bad reviews towards my OC girls. Now, you said that ended up skipping entire paragraphs because you found the inner thoughts of the girls towards GS to be ridiculous. Well, I think you might have skipped far too many paragraphs though, cuz their reasons for getting attracted to Orcbolg was definitely given. Though I admit I might have made their romantic feelings towards GS a little too developed in too short a time.

But you won't have to worry much about that, because this story of mine is ultimately about the fighting and the killing and you won't be seeing much actual romance here. Though I cannot promise that there won't be any actual nut ridding and genital sucking here though. XD. This is Warhammer after all. Lot's of crazy and ridiculous shit in abundance. :D

And that's it for now folks. Stay tune for the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed my story and please, don't be afraid to leave a review and share your thoughts. Stay safe all and stay healthy.


End file.
